Taming the Unfaithful Husband
by Hannarrhh
Summary: Princess Evelyn Tudor has been in love with the alluring Mr. Charles Brandon since she was a child, but will his womanizing ways be too much for her to bear? Rated for later chapters, maybe ; Charles Brandon/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Here's another Tudor's story for you, except this one focuses more on Charles Brandon than the King. I recently began watching the Tudors TV programme and then started fangirling about Henry Cavill - can you blame me? - so started to look for some fanfics and thought I'd write one of my own. Hope you like it, drop me a review telling me what you think. Oh, and if there are any inaccuracies, I'm sorry, I do live in the 21st Century after all ;D**_

_**If it's not your cup of tea, don't drink it;  
xoxo**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC_

* * *

**Chapter 1;**

Princess Evelyn sat contentedly behind the safety net as she watched her brother engage in the popular sport of tennis. Beside her, a dear friend of the Princess, Lady Anne of Stratford, watched the men as they played.

"Oh, how I enjoy this sport," Lady Anne commented, looking to her friend with a glint of mischief in her deep emerald eyes.

"Remember your husband, my Lady," Evelyn murmured.

"Details, details." came the response.

Princess Evelyn smiled to acknowledge her friend but kept her clear blue eyes on the one man that was able to attract and keep her attention in the whole of Court. Mr. Charles Brandon.

Evelyn clapped politely as her brother scored a point. She had always shared a good bond with her elder brother due to the closeness in age. Henry had also found her more agreeable than his other sisters, specifically Margaret.

She drew herself out of her own thoughts when Charles served once again.

"Daydreaming about a certain Mr. Brandon are we?" Lady Anne giggled, "You do realize he has a - how to put this nicely? - an... unforgiving reputation."

This point was brilliantly supported when Evelyn watched Charles' eyes - the colour of the sky on a summer's eve - fixate on the young daughter of the Duke of Buckingham.

"I am well aware of Mr. Brandon's extracurricular activities, which is precisely why I have done nothing about my like of him," Evelyn responded stoically.

And with that, the game before them finished. The men congratulated the King on another win. Henry lifted his head to search the crowd, when he spotted his sister, he beckoned her over with a mere tilt of his head.

Princess Evelyn rose from her chair with the grace of a swan drifting across the water; Lady Anne quickly followed suit. Nods of respect lined her way around the net to an opening where she could speak with her brother.

She inclined her head and performed a respectful curtsey, "Your Majesty,"

The King raised an eyebrow, "What did we talk about, my dear sister?"

"Sorry, _brother_."

Henry smiled, "I request your audience later today to discuss your future."

Princess Evelyn was not surprised to hear this. She was now twenty and five which was considered an age at which all respectable women had been married off to the most worthy spouse.

She nodded mutely, one eye on the man behind her brother. Evelyn had been hopelessly in love with Charles Brandon since she was a child. Watching longingly as Henry had played with his best friend, Evie had been forced to sit inside with her sisters and learn how to be elegant and sophisticated. Oh, the fun she had had.

Henry wasn't a stupid man by any means. He had been aware of his sister's growing affections toward his good friend for some time. The King had a plan, one that he was pretty pleased with, one that - for once - he would allow his sister to figure out on her own. Evelyn was going to marry Charles; she just had to realize it.

Later that day, Princess Evelyn made her way along the various hallways of the palace toward the King's quarters. When she reached the door to his study, the two guards stationed outside bowed in her presence and she returned their gestures with a smile. They opened the large double doors and allowed her entrance into the room when the King called her inside.

Henry was seated behind a solid wooden desk, a series of papers spread before him.

"Is everything well, my brother?" she asked softly, waiting patiently in front of the door.

He raised his head with a smile. "Nothing for a lady to worry about, sister."

Evelyn nodded her head, a ringlet of blonde curls falling to cover her face. She shook it back gently and responded when her brother motioned her forward.

"Evie, recently I have been putting much thought into your marriage and have come up with a few options that I would appreciate your opinions on," Evelyn's brow creased slightly, the King rarely asked for the opinions of others unless he wanted to hear his own in a different voice.

"I have put deep thought into having you marry the King of Portugal. It would do wonders for us in the upcoming war against France."

The Princess' blue orbs widened at the mention of his name. The King of Portugal was currently in the late twilight years of his life and was said to suffer from a multitude of illnesses, most prominently, gout.

"However," the King continued, "He would be a better match for our sister, Margaret, as she is elder and more eligible for a Queen ship. So, I then turned my thoughts to someone at Court, someone that I would trust to take sufficient care of my favorite sister. At first, there was no one who sprung to mind, so I looked a little closer to me. Who is it that I happen to spend most of my free time with? Who is it that I have lived out the past of my life with?"

Evelyn suddenly knew where her brother was going with his speech. He meant for her to marry one of his closest friends, Mr. Anthony Knivert, Mr. William Compton or_ Mr. Charles Brandon._ Part of her was positively ecstatic about the possibility that she would marry Charles, but, on the other hand, the prospect terrified her; he was known for liking women a little too much, something that had been discussed not only a few hours ago. When she thought about it, Mr. Compton may not be the most suitable choice as he always seemed to be hiding something whenever she was in conversation with him and Mr. Knivert appeared a little too arrogant and controlling for one to be completely comfortable with. Which left only one opportunity.

Without waiting for her to answer, Henry said, "I did realize that none of them had any titles. Nothing to make them worthy of marrying a Princess and into England's Royal family."

"You could always give Mr. Brandon a title," she mused, "He is your best friend after all, and you are the King of England."

King Henry hid a smile as he regarded his younger sister. His plan was working flawlessly.

"Hmm," he pretended to think upon the matter, "I suppose I could make him a Duke of some sort."

Evie's excitement got the better of her and she clasped her hands to her chest. She quickly recovered herself, "If that is what you deem best to do in this situation, your Majesty."

Her brother allowed her little slip; he has asked his sister not to call him by his official title as it seemed too formal for someone that he has such a close bond to. He nodded once and dismissed her from his rooms.

Henry continued to sit at his desk, contemplating just how to carry out the next part of his plan. His sister had seemed eager - for lack of a better word - to wed with Brandon. Didn't his womanizing ways worry her? Henry would see to that. He smiled a smile full of self-satisfaction, he wanted his darling sister to be happy and if Charles Brandon was the man to make that happen, then so be it.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think and I'll post chapter 2 as soon as it's written. I have the week off now, so updates should be pretty timely but then, who knows? Any questions, opinions, ideas? Let me know, I love to hear them! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Here's chapter two :) Sorry for an inaccuracies, nobody's perfect. Thanks to everyone who story alerted, favourited and reviewed; you guys are amazing!  
Thanks to:  
HistoryNerd, Lady Isabelle Black and xxxILovePurpleFlowersxxx for story alerting.  
xxxILovePurpleFlowersxxx and fallenangel009 for favouriting.  
reira, Disastrous Passion and kiralol101 for reviewing - you guys made my day :)**_

_**reira -** _Glad you liked the start :) They will get married, but you'll have to wait and see with regards to Maragret - I have it all planned out. Here's your update :D  
_**Disastrous Passion -** _Awww, :) I'm sure lots of other people are able to write with the same dialogue but maybe find that it doesn't fit their angle or something, glad you liked it.  
_**kiralol101 -** _Charles is probably one of my favourite characters aswell :) I thought it'd be fun to add the little twist with Henry. Here's your update :)

_**Oh, and I made a banner for this story, the link's on my profile.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
__No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Chapter 2;**

The midday Sun shed its warming rays upon the area of the field that housed the jousting contests. Evelyn sat to the left of the King, Lady Anne of Stratford by her side. Lady Anne stood just behind the Princess' chair, at a respectful distance but close enough that they could still gossip about the scene before them.

As she had known that Charles would be taking part in today's jousting events, Evelyn had worn one of her best dresses - a pale blue made from the finest material to match her eyes - and had one of her maids style her hair in elaborate curls.

"So, how did the talk with His Majesty go yesterday?" Anne queried from behind her.

"He wants me to wed," Evelyn replied for her friend's ears only, "He is intending to give Mr. Brandon a title so that he will be eligible to marry a Princess. However, I don't know when my brother will speak to his dearest friend about the matter."

Lady Anne gave a giggle and said, "Well we shall see. If he asks to wear your favour before he competes then you will know."

Evelyn smiled at her friend and sat straighter in her seat. If he was to be her husband then it would only be common curtsy to wear her favours.

She watched intently as Brandon approached the King and Queen.

"Your Majesties," his deep voice grumbled. Even his voice was enough to affect her. It sent shivers down her spine and a tingling sensation in her stomach.

After receiving a nod from her brother and sister-in-law, Charles looked towards the stands.

"My Lady Buckingham, would you do me the honour of allowing me to wear your favours today?"

The colour drained slowly from Princess Evelyn's face. She kept her eyes glued to scene before her as Lady Buckingham approached Brandon's lowered lance to tie on her scrap of cloth.

The King turned in his seat to allow his eyes to meet with his sister's. With concern, he noted how pale she had become and the distraught look upon her face. Henry suddenly realized that Evelyn's affection for Charles ran deeper than mere like.

Lady Buckingham retook her seat in the crowds of on lookers and Charles' gaze moved to the Princess. With a heavy sense of regret he noticed the pain that twisted her beautiful features. He was only a Mister, unworthy of being in the same room as such a magnificent creature like Evelyn. He threw himself into the chasing of other women to compensate for the hole in his heart where Evie Tudor truly belonged. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her small frame in his arms and keep her there for the rest of their lives. But, in reality, Charles knew that, although he was the King's best friend, there was no way he could ever win Evelyn's hand.

Evie watched as Charles rode over to begin the competition. She clapped mindlessly as she watched him win his deserved two points by spearing his opponent with his lance that should have been adorned with her own favour that still sat unwanted on her slim wrist. Her heart weighed heavy as she drew herself up and told herself that Brandon would soon be her husband whether she had to make it happen herself or not.

The jousting competition continued throughout the day. Evelyn had watched Charles beat all of his opponents and now looked on as her brother took his place upon his horse and rode up to the Queen.

"My Lady," he smiled to Catherine as she tied her favour around the end of his lance.

Evelyn applauded her brother with joy as he won a round against the Duke of Buckingham. A small part of the Princess was pleased that the object of Brandon's affections wouldn't be that happy for much longer. She quickly pushed that thought away due to its unladylike nature.

Charles had been watching the Princess for the large majority of the day. He smiled when she did, laughed when she did. Her every move captivated him and made him want to be near her.

Evelyn caught Charles' gaze from across the field and held it. This was the man she wanted to spend her life with, raise a family with and be buried with when her life came to an end. His eyes seemed to burn with an intensity that made warmth unfurl in her lower stomach. It was a feeling that she had never possessed before and it caused her to look down. If only he was her husband already.

Later that night, Charles found himself in the chambers of the Lady Buckingham. He had fully intended to engage in certain carnal activities with the young woman, but couldn't seem to fully rid the thoughts of the beautiful Princess Evelyn Tudor from his mind.

He felt the young woman approach him from behind. He turned to face her and pulled her close. Charles brought his lips to hers with fever, his tongue slipping easily into her welcoming mouth. For one who seemed so virginal had had some experience he was sure. Her hands brushed up his muscled arms to his shoulders and allowed her long nails to lightly scrape the back of his neck. He wrapped one secure arm around her waist and lifted her so that she sat with her legs tightly around his hips; when sure she was secure, Charles moved on to untie the strings of her gown which soon pooled down around her waist. He set her down to remove the unwanted fabric from her body, his clothing soon following her to the stone floor.

Brandon captured Lady Buckingham's lips with his once more and led her over to the bed that occupied the middle of her room. Only a dim candlelight illuminated their tangled bodies upon the once crisp sheets. He ran his large hands up her thighs until he reached his goal. Slipping a hand between her legs, Charles found that the dear Lady was indeed ready for him; a smile of pure male pride claimed her lips as he continued with his perusal of her mouth. He brought his hips to allow his swollen member to align with her core and he gradually pushed himself inside her.

They both groaned at the new contact. After giving her a moment to adjust, Charles began to move in deep thrusts that had Lady Buckingham writhing within seconds. As he was beginning to fell himself reach his limits, Charles let out a low moan, "Oh, Evelyn."

Before he truly understood what he had just said, he felt his companion freeze in her movements. Her looked down into her eyes, expecting to be met with eyes the colour of the crystal waters of the palace fountains, but found eyes the colour of coffee beans which had now transitioned from lust to anger.

"My name is Anna," she murmured.

Charles took in a deep breath, waiting for her anger to subside. All of a sudden, a loud crash sounded and the pair found themselves face to face with an extremely livid Duke of Buckingham. Anna scrambled from the bed in fear, eyes bearing glancing at her father. The Duke, however, directed his anger on Mr. Brandon.

"How dare you violate my daughter," the Duke drew his sword from the scabbard that hung around his waist and positioned it directly in the hollow of Charles' throat. It followed him as Brandon bent backwards to accommodate the sharp object currently about to slit his throat.

"Trust me my Grace, someone was there before I."

Charles watched as the Lady's father's eyes widened at the sudden news and flew to his daughter; he took advantage of the distraction and with an uncommon speed for him, grabbed his clothes and made for the door back to the main section of the palace. Charles thanked God that he had left it so late to visit the Lady Buckingham and that there would be no one to interrupt him as he dressed in the hallway.

Meanwhile, Princess Evelyn turned to firmly close the door to her chamber behind her. Evelyn had had trouble sleeping for a number of years and usually found that a stroll along the many hallways of the palace was enough to calm her enough to sleep.

Evie made her way along the corridors, nodding and smiling at the men who guarded her brother's chambers as they were familiar with her late night wanders about the grounds.

Continuing on her way, the Princess allowed her mind to wander to the prospect of marrying Charles Brandon; a topic that seemed to cross her mind frequently in the recent days. He was undeniably a handsome man and had the wit of near enough the entire Court combined. Yes, Mr. Brandon was definitely a good choice for many women when faced with the decision about who to marry. However, the fact that Charles was one who could never seem to decide on one woman for longer than two or three days, a week if the lady was extremely lucky - or merely extremely generous with her body. Lady Anne had certainly seemed to want to address that particular flaw of his at every opportunity. When Evelyn had asked her friend why that was, she was assured that Anne would rather not see her dear friend in an unhappy marriage with a wandering husband.

A dark shape shook Evie from her thoughts as she rounded a corner. Her first instinct was to quietly turn back the way she had come and go to sleep like any normal person was at this hour, but, she decided against that notion and continued forward at a cautious pace.

The shape in front of her seemed to morph into the outline of a man, a large man at that. Broad shoulders, arms roped with muscle and a trim waist; his legs were long and thick. As she approached, the man's face came into view. Her heart stuttered and then almost completely stopped all together. Evie was faced with the very man who had been occupying her thoughts only moments ago.

Charles raised his head as he finished adjusting his clothing. A quick exit may have saved him from being speared by an angry Duke but had allowed him no time to make himself decent. At least no one had walked by as he was dressing. His eyes caught a shadow in the darkness. He was able to make out the face of the Princess Evelyn before she stopped walking.

"Bit late for a walk, Your Highness," Charles smiled to cover up his speeding heart.

He watched as she swallowed and took a deep breath; it seemed that he was not the only party to be affected by their meeting.

"It helps me sleep," she replied with a lift of her chin.

Charles wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and never let go. Instead he forced himself to speak, "Well, Your Highness, may I walk you back to your chambers to ensure that you are safe and well?" At that moment, he would have gone back to the Duke of Buckingham and asked for a mortal wound if that's what it would have taken to get her to come closer.

"Firstly, you are to call me Evelyn - you call my brother by his Christian name and he is in a much higher postiton than I," she said, a slight hint of tremble in her voice, "And secondly, I talk late night walks all the time and never get lost," Charles' heart sunk, "However, I believe company may be something that will please me tonight."

A cocky smile curved his lips and he sauntered to her side. Charles offered the Princess his arm and waited patiently until she took it.

After a mere moments hesitation, Evie placed her small hand in the crook made when his elbow bent. She tried to ignore the tingling sensation working its way steadily up her arm when he placed his warm palm over the back of her hand.

"_Does _my presence please you, Evelyn?" he asked.

She raised her eyes to his face which still seemed beautiful even in the dim light from the torches, which flickered as they walked, that lined the hallways. "Yes," she answered with more honesty than she had ever had before.

His sky blue eyes softened with tenderness as they stopped walking. Evelyn barely noticed that they had reached the door to her chambers; it felt like she had been walking further alone.

"As yours does mine," he whispered looking deep into her eyes.

Charles allowed his thoughts and his heart to take control. He leaned down towards his love with the intent to give her a kiss that she would never forget. One for when she was married off to some old man in a position of power, someone that was 'worthy' enough to have her. Charles deemed himself more worthy than any decrepit creature to be the one who was to take care of the beautiful woman in front of him; but of course, that could never be.

Just before their lips were to meet and Brandon would have been able to finally taste the sweetness that was unique to a Princess, Evie pulled away.

"Not like this," she said, "Things are to be arranged." And with one last look into his confused gaze, Evelyn ducked from his embrace and dashed into her chambers, shutting the door swiftly behind her.

Charles Brandon wanted to kiss her! That had to mean that he liked her much more than that of simply a friend. This would make her plans so much easier; she was to have a marriage filled with love and happiness after all.

However, on the other side of the door, Charles stood in shock. She had avoided his kiss. She didn't want him; he had been a fool to think that she had. And what had she meant by "_Things are to be arranged_"? Was she to be married? The thought wrenched his insides and had him gasping for breath. He knew the time would come at some point, but so soon. His confusion turned to anger. His darling Evelyn was to be taken away from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Drop me a review with any of your questions, ideas, opinions - I love to hear them. Hope you liked it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey. Here's another chapter for you, I think these are getting longer for some reason. Anyways, the next chapter will get a little more interesting ;) Check out the banner on my profile, and if you have a Polyvore account, if you follow me I'll follow you back. Thanks to everyone who gave me a response to the last chapter.  
Thank you;  
Heartless-Princess33, Emmettluver2010 and SPEEDIE22 for story alerting.  
the real chosen 1, Heartless-Princess33 and Sun-MoonGoddess for favouriting.  
Anne, Niecy, kiralol101 and Emmettluver2010 for reviewing.**_

_**Anne -**_I like to fangirl as much as the next girl - especially about Henry Cavill ;) - but I have been trying not to do that in this story so I'm glad that it's working. Glad you like the story and Evie too, I can tell you that she's very happy about that ;D Here's another chapter for you.  
_**Niecy -**_I'm so glad that you're enjoy my story and I too am a big fan of Charles :) Ah, well, as for Henry, I've always been more of a Henry/Jane shipper to be honest, but you'll have to wait and see - I guess it'll depend on how long I run the story for.  
_**kiralol101 -** _Hi again! Thanks for reviewing two chapters, I love to see a reader who follows a story :D The feelings thing will all be resolved, don't worry. It made me laugh to see your thoughts on Lady Buckingham :) Here you go.  
_**Emmettluver2010 -** _I'm glad you like my story and here's a new chapter for you. Let me know what you think of this one :)

_**So, I hope you like it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**Chapter 3;**

It was around noon as Charles stood mounted upon his horse staring at the group gathered in front of them. He sat to the right of the King as he cast a watchful eye on the French.

"What's the plan?" Charles asked his friend.

"I am to ride down alone and meet the King," came the reply.

"What if they are to lure you down there to kill you?" Knivert added.

Henry rode out to the front of his followers and said with the undeniable hint of steel in his voice, "All of you, on pain of death, stay."

He then galloped down the slope towards the 'Palace of Illusions' that had been set up for the occasion. Charles cast a nervous glance towards his friends and was greeted by matching looks. After a moment, the two Kings entered the palace with smiles upon their faces.

Charles and the remainder of the men still at the top of the hill now began to ride down as their King had fulfilled his promise. Since the events of the previous night, Brandon had not been able to keep his thoughts from wandering to the only woman who occupied his mind these days. He wondered about what it would have felt like to kiss her, what she would look like round with his child, what it would be like to grow old with her.

As he drew closer to his destination, he shook his head to clear the thoughts of the Princess. She didn't want him; and she was meant for another.

After a while, people filtered into an outdoor space designed for the two King's to pledge their allegiance to each other with a treaty to unite their two great nations.

As a squire began to read out the treaty, Henry raised his voice, "Stop."

All eyes turned to the King of England as he continued, "I cannot be that while you are here," he looked to the King of France, "for I would be a liar. During this summit, I am simply Henry, King of England."

A round of applause followed his small but inspiring speech. Charles looked over at his childhood friend and saw what a truly great leader he had become.

The King of France then took his turn, "And I, am just Francois, King of France. And Burgundy," he added as an afterthought that earned a few chuckles from the surrounding crowd.

The King's then swore an oath on the Holy Bible and in front of all that had gathered before them that there would be peace between the two Empires.

Brandon looked over the heads of the crowd until his eyes settled upon the Princess after his heart. He watched as she smiled as her beloved niece was brought forward with the son of the King of France. He also watched, with a laughing smile of his very own, as she attempted to stifle the large grin that threatened as Princess Mary managed to push over her future husband.

Evelyn looked to her left, "One day, she will be a memorable leader of this country," she smiled to the Lady Anne.

"Mr. Brandon keeps looking this way," her friend replied, "Is there anything that you would like to tell me, my dear friend?"

Evelyn's small smile transformed into a grin, "I shall reveal all later, my Lady."

Charles was outside, basking in the warming Sun and drinking wine from a fountain. He did take the time to enjoy the novelty of the idea before drinking himself into a form of contented stupor.

"Oh, I must get myself one of these," commented Mr. Compton, pouring himself another goblet full.

"Real wine from a fountain! What an inspired idea," added Mr. Knivert.

"Don't drink too much of it Charles." came the King's shout, "I must speak with you later and I need you fully rational."

Charles merely responded with a smile. He was going to need it if he had to spend any amount of time in the company of one specific Princess.

Just as the thought was finished, Evelyn walked at a steady pace, arm in arm with one of her Ladies - another two following at a respectful distance - past him. She looked up when her companion nudged her in his direction, her sparkling blue eyes meeting his and a smile claiming those enticing lips of hers.

Charles quickly turned to his friends to strike up a conversation and watched as his love moved on talking in hushed tones to her friend.

"It was almost magical," the Princess gushed, eyes brightening at the memory, "he walked me back to my quarters - he was such a gentleman - and then..."

"What!" Anne questioned, her excitement reaching the limits.

"He kiss-"

"He kissed you! That is wonderful; your marriage will most definitely be a happy one."

"Well, he almost kissed me. I retired to my chamber before he could. I didn't want to give away my first kiss before I knew that he wanted to wed."

Evelyn watched as Anne's face dropped. "But, how can you be sure that he did want to marry you whole-heartedly and now after you running away from him, feels like you don't wish to be with him?"

The Princess' brow furrowed in thought. Charles couldn't think that, she had merely wanted to wait until everything was settled. Evie shook away that thought and continued talking with her friend.

Everyone had gathered in the Great Hall to enjoy the festivities that the King had arranged for his company.

Charles was seated with Anthony and William as they watched the scene before them.

"What are you thinking Charles?" William asked, lifting a goblet of wine to his lips.

"That something must be wrong," he replied vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Anthony queried, adding himself into the conversation.

His eyes were focused on the Princess who was seated next to the Queen and Cardinal Wolsey on either sides. She continued to cast worried looks his way; her brow crinkled and her eyes unusually watery.

Charles caught the gaze of the King in a brave gesture. Henry raised his chin in consent for Brandon to continue. He nodded towards the Princess and then to the door; after a moment, the King smiled and nodded enthusiastically. He then called for his sister to attend him.

"Yes, brother?" Evelyn asked dutifully.

"Mr. Brandon has requested your audience outside, take no one with you, you are in no danger." the King smiled warmly at his dear sister.

She nodded and took the back exit as not to interrupt the entertainment.

Evelyn breathed in the fresh air as she left the palace. She had always loved the outdoors, the lush greenery, the bright blue sky and the sweet smell of the blooming flowers.

"Your Highness," came the voice from behind her. It was a voice that never failed to make her feel warm and safe.

Evelyn turned without hesitation, "Charles, you requested to see me?"

He moved closer so that the were only a few steps apart. "You seemed upset in some way."

"Well, yes, I suppose I am. But why would you want to see me about that? You have always seemed busy today when I pass you by."

"It seemed after events last eve that you didn't wish to be in my company."

Evelyn's brow furrowed for another time that day, "But, didn't I tell you that your company pleased me?"

"Yes, but your actions did not."

Suddenly, Lady Anne's words came back to the front of Evie's mind. "I'm afraid that you have the wrong idea, Mr. Brandon for I do enjoy your company, very much in fact. It is simply the fact that nothing has been decided yet."

"So you are to be married?" Charles asked, his heart sinking and his anger growing.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Well, congratulations."

"Shouldn't you be congratulating yourself?"

"And why would I do that, Your Highness?"

"Because, I am to wed you."

Charles was dumbstruck. Part of him wanted to scream and shout in joy of this new discovery, another part wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her out of his sight, but the final part of him urged caution; he was only a Mister, no one of importance.

"Why me?" he asked, "I am nobody important."

"You are important to many. My brother being one of those people. He decided I was to marry and to someone that he trusted. Surely he would have spoken to you by now. I find it incredibly silly that people feel I should marry someone they class as 'worthy' when I have always found you the most worthy of all-"

Evie ended her babbling when Charles stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. "This must be the matter that he wishes to speak about later today."

She smiled and rested her forehead against his. "You are happy with my brother's decision?"

"Extremely," Charles answered and he lowered his head so their lips could meet.

Before he could reach her, Evelyn placed one hand on his chest, pausing his movement. "We should wait until you speak with my brother."

Charles looked into her beautiful blue eyes and tucked a stray blonde curl behind one of her delicate ears, "For you, I would wait forever." He flashed her a smile that was nothing but love.

They held each other for a few more moments before the Princess pulled away but kept a secure hold on Charles' hand.

"We should be getting back." she smiled.

"Meet with me later, after my talk with your brother."

Evie nodded her head and began the short walk back into the building, glancing back at him every step of the way.

As the night grew later, the large majority of the Court were mingling as they watched various wrestling matches in the center of the room. Evelyn was busy telling her friend, the Lady Anne, of the events that had unfurled earlier that afternoon and sending smiles and loving glances toward Mr. Brandon on the opposite side of the room. There would come time - one not too far away - when they would stand side by side at such events and wouldn't have to communicate over the heads of the many others.

Her brother drew Evelyn's gaze as he stood from his throne, his eyes - that mirrored hers exactly - narrowed in anger. "Do you want to prove it?" he asked, continuing from the previous conversation he had been having with the King of France.

After a few more hushed words, Francois joined Henry in a standing position. Evie's eyes held a worried look as she watched her brother as he prepared to engage in a wrestling match of his own.

Shouts began and voices were raised. Anthony leaned closer to his two friends, "What bet will you lay?"

"Come on, Henry," Charles murmured in support of his soon to be brother-in-law and best friend.

The three men rose cheering for their King, but Evelyn didn't even register the movement as her eyes were glued to her brother and the fight he was now in. She heard Charles' shouts from her side of the room, encouraging Henry and cheering him on.

The two men continued to grapple until all of a sudden, Henry was thrown to the floor by the King of France. Evelyn issued a gasp at her brother's defeat which symbolized so much more than being beaten in a wrestling match.

Charles, Anthony and William rushed forward to contain their livid King from causing more damage.

"I want a rematch!" Henry yelled, red in the face, "I want a rematch! Are you afraid of a rematch?"

"Me? Afraid?" Francois replied, "Of what am I supposed to be afraid?"

"Of me!"

With one last glare at the King of France, Henry pulled Sir Thomas More aside. A hushed conversation was held between the men and the crowds watched on in intrigue. Without another word, King Henry left the room and the people dispearsed.

The King was found in his chamber, his mind still returning to the humiliation he endured in full view of his people. He lifted his head from his hands when a knock sounded outside the door.

Henry shouted his welcome and turned to face the visiters. Charles Brandon entered first which made Henry remember that he had requested audience with him. But, before he could address the matter, a woman followed behind Charles, a cloth covering her features from view.

The King knew straight away who the young girl was as he had requested her presence in his chamber that night. Mary Boleyn. Another thing that the King of France had laid a claim to; well, this one, Henry could change.

"Charles, I apologise, but I will not be able to speak with you tonight. We shall ride in the morning and speak then."

Brandon inclined his head respectfully and backed out of the room. Henry approached the Lady and slowly lifted the cloth from her head. Oh, he would enjoy reclaiming this particular possession. Although, when the cloth was clear, Henry found himself strangely preferring this visiter to be the other Boleyn girl.

The next morning, the Princess was taking a stroll through the side streets toward the castle followed by the Lady Anne and a few of her other Ladies in Waiting, when she saw Charles in the distance in coversation with the Duke of Norfolk and his son. Evelyn allowed herself a moment to admire him from afar.

When Brandon had finished his discussion, he raised his head and caught the gaze of his love. Charles couldn't help the smile that automatically formed proudly upon his face. Bidding a farewell to the Duke and his son, he made his way over to the Princess.

Charles nodded to the Lady of Stratford who rarely left the Princess' side and the Ladies behind them, "If I may have a moment with the Princess."

The Ladies all nodded most enthusiastically and drew together in a small circle a few feet away.

"You Majesty," Charles smiled, performing a low bow to accompany the greeting.

Evelyn smiled at his formality, but nodded in response. Her eyes lingered on him as she thought about just how good he looked in black.

"Did you speak with my brother?" she asked curiously.

"No, but he did say he wanted to go riding with me this morning," Charles responded.

Evelyn's lips curved slightly and she raised her chin, "Well, would you come and see me when you return?"

Brandon returned her grin with a matching one of his own, "There is no where else I would rather be."

A nervous voice sounded behind the Princess, "Your Highness, we must away."

Evelyn glanced at her Ladies and nodded, "Goodbye, Mr. Brandon,"

Charles closed the gap between them and whispered, "Goodbye, _Mrs_. Brandon."

And with a cheeky smile, he was gone.

There was very little sound on the moors as King Henry, Charles Brandon and and the entourage of men that followed the King for protection, galloped across the hills on a mid morning ride.

"So, my dear friend, I assume you have heard about my plans for you to wed my sister, Evelyn," Henry calmly stated.

Charles cleared his throat and said, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"And what is your opinion with what I have decided?"

Brandon looked at the King. He didn't see a Ruler looking back at him, all he saw was his dear childhood friend asking for his thoughts on a serious matter.

"Well, I am delighted with your decision, Your Majesty. I have liked Our Highness for many years now."

Henry smiled, "I know, which is precisely the reason that I have had this arranged. However, there is the matter of you not having a title."

Charles' head dropped, but before he could protest, Henry continued, "So, I have decided to make you a Duke. The Duke of Suffolk, to be exact."

The King smiled over at his friend and was met by a smiling _Duke_ sitting proudly in his saddle.

"I shall let Evelyn know that wedding arrangements can go ahead," the King nodded and with a yell, he kicked his horse into a run and sped off along the fields, a laughing Duke of Suffolk hot on his heels.

* * *

_**Yay! Thanks for reading. Drop me a review letting me know what you thought, any opinions, ideas, questions, tell me. I love to hear about what you guys think! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, sorry it's been so long! I've now finished all of my exams for this year and my internet was down until yesterday. So, sorry for the wait. Hope it's worth it. Thanks to everyone who responded to the last chapter. Enjoy.  
Thanks to;  
13angels, LovingMeLovingYou, Peppy McGee, Randichele, Soccer-Bitch and Pearl's Beauty for story alerting.  
Randichele and myworldpleaseleave for favouriting.  
kiralol101, Niecy, Jordan and Zoe Forever and myworldpleaseleave for reviewing :)**_

_**kiralol101 -** _Henry betting her hand would make for quite an interesting situation, huh? ;) Yay! You squealed, exactly the response I was going for. Glad you liked it, here's another one.  
_**Niecy -** _I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with Anne yet, Jane was always my favourite of his wives. I like the 'rougish grin' I may have stolen that ;) Hope you don't mind. Glad you liked it, here's another.  
_**Jordan and Zoe F**__**orever -** _Nice name btw, so cute :) My internet just came back, so I'll check out your story as soon as I can. Glad you liked it.  
_**myworldpleaseleave -** _Yay! You like! :) Sorry, happy moment. Here's another one for you, hope you stay interested.

_**Here we go...**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended._

**Chapter 4;**

As Charles waltzed along one of the many hallways of Hampton Court Palace, his mind was busy flitting from his earlier promotion to what his bride-to-be would say when she found out that they were one step closer to the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk. He rounded a final bend in the corridor until the doors to the Princess' quarters came into view

With a last patting down of his clothing to ensure he was still presentable, Charles approached the two men that guarded the heavy wooden doors.

"May we help you, Mr. Brandon?" one of the men asked. They were both around the middle of their lives with features that were a little too odd to be considered perfectly handsome, but they were charming none the less.

"I am here to see the Princess," Charles replied, a well-knowing smile stretching his lips.

"I am sorry, Mr. Brandon but-"

The man was cut short by one of the double doors being thrown open by a grinning Evelyn Tudor. "He is to be allowed into my chambers without question in future."

"Yes, Your Highness," the men nodded respectfully.

They stepped aside, allowing Charles to enter the room. It was dimly lit with a smattering of candles, a large four poster bed with cream draperies was positioned in the center of Evie's bedchamber situated behind a door that had been left ajar. Charles was standing in what appeared to be a small seating area as he noticed the several stuffed chairs surrounding a lit hearth. The Princess' rooms had been luxuriously decorated, the King sparing nothing in his quest for his sister's comfort. Evelyn had protested that he had gone through too much trouble, but Henry had merely protested that nothing was too much trouble for a Princess.

"Eavesdropping, Your Highness? Not a very ladylike trait I am certain," Charles murmured with a roguish grin.

Evie answered with a smile of her own, "Yes, however, I am not a Lady, I am a Princess and we are the exceptions to such rules.

He gave out a small chuckle and diverted his attention to the group of Ladies that had suddenly appeared from the bedchamber.

"Is there anything you need, Your Highness, or should we be beginning the sleeping preparations?" the Lady Anne asked her friend.

"My aplogies Ladies, for I do with to speak with Mr. Brandon before readying myself for bed."

The Ladies curtsied and inclined their head respectively and left the room as quietly as they had entered.

"So, I trust that your audience with my brother went well,"

Brandon closed the gap between them and slowly brought her hand slowly between them. He spent a moment marveling at how small she was in comparison to his much larger palm; he swirled his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Well, if you take him making me the Duke of Suffolk as going well then, yes, I suppose it did."

Evelyn's sapphire eyes sparkles as she clasped the hand that Charles held with her other hand. Brandon's look of glee mirrored hers as he told her the news. Unable to help himself, he wrapped one muscles forearm around her small waist and spun her in a wide circle around the room. He gently lowered her down after the spin and came to rest his forehead against hers with a loving look.

Evelyn's gaze focused on his lips. They looked to be soft to the touch as she let her mind wonder to what it would feel like if he were to lean down just a little further. And she allowed her insides to melt slightly as he began to do just that.

Before they could react, a loud knock sounded on the other side of the door. Charles pulled away slightly and closed his eyes. Evelyn lifted one of her hands to his cheek in concern. He opened his breath-taking blue eyes and leant into her touch.

The knock sounded again, this time accompanied by a shout, "Princess, your Ladies are seeking entrance."

Slowly, the couple moved away from each other and she responded, "Send them in,"

The wooden doors swung open as the Ladies entered. They once again curtsied and waiting for their Mistress to bid a farewell to her guest. Evie gestured for them to wait in the other section of the room and they did as instructed.

She spun to face her Duke to say goodbye. Charles lent down and brushed a soft kiss across her forehead and Evie let her eyes drift closed. After a moment of surrendering to the tenderness, she lifted her head with a soft smile. Charles moved his lips toward her ear, "One step closer, my love," and with a cheeky wink, he slipped from the room and into the darkness of the hall.

Evelyn took several deep breaths in a futile attempt to calm her erratic heart, though no matter how hard she tried, the smile just wouldn't slip from her lips.

She turned and made her way into her bedchamber, her thoughts on what it would be like if she didn't have to say goodbye to Charles and they could simply crawl into one another's embrace and fall asleep wrapped in their own private cocoon.

After closing the door, the Princess was swarmed with eager questions from her Ladies. Many noble women thought of their Ladies as nothing more than maids who were simply there to wait on them and conform to their wishes. Evelyn took a different view; she thought of them as friends, women who she had become close to due to the closeness of age. She welcomed their questions and had asked for their opinions on many a matter throughout the years.

"What was Mr. Brandon's business with you, Your Highness?" asked one.

"You too seemed awfully close, Your Highness," said another.

Evie quieted her friends with a wave of her hand. "I shall explain as we ready me for bed,"

The Ladies nodded and set about their various tasks. She then preceded to fill them in about her brother's request that she marry and how he had decided on Charles. About how well they seemed to get one with each other and his new promotion to Duke of Suffolk.

The Ladies squealed in excitement and Evie joined in with a blissful smile. After talking to her dear friends about what lay ahead, she was left alone to dream about her soon-to-be husband and the joy that she was sure would be on the way. Her eyes slipped closed as thoughts of growing old with Charles and watching their children grow older filled her head.

In the cover of the shadows, Charles found himself slipping soundlessly along the familiar stone hallways toward the Princess' rooms. He still didn't know what possessed him to take the little journey; he had finally decided that his need to see down to her so soon was down to their being interrupted earlier.

When he reached the doors, Charles was faced with a moment's hesitation. Would the guards let him in? If not, should he just accept their decision and go back to his chambers or fight to see his love?

However, he was never faced with the opportunity to come up with an answer to his many questions as there were the same two men as before. The one who seemed to be in charge took one look at him and - remembering his previous instruction - motioned for Brandon to enter.

With a smile at the men, Charles tiptoed his way inside, as quiet as he could possibly be. He reached the door to the bedchamber and sucked in a deep breath to calm his shaking nerves. No other woman had ever made the infamous Charles Brandon feel as strongly as he did now. He eased the door open and his heart stopped.

Evelyn was obviously a restless sleeper. The sheets were twisted around her thighs as if she had kicked them off during a dream; the neckline of her nightgown was in disarray. It had been stretched and was revealing a large expanse of creamy skin that shone in the light coming through the high windows set into the wall.

Charles approached the side of the bed slowly. His tongue flicked out to wet his suddenly dry lips. He imagined going to bed and waking up with that beautiful sight for the rest of his life. Interestingly, it was a comforting thought.

Brandon reached down and brushed his fingers across her forehead. He followed through and trailed the digits down her soft cheek and across her jaw. He watched as she unconsciously leaned her face into his feather light touch. With a few more swipes, Evelyn's eyes began to flutter open.

Her blue orbs were reveled when her eyelids fluttered open. She gazed upon Charles' face with wonder and love. There was no fear in her face as to finding a man standing over her bed.

"I am sorry, my love, I found that I couldn't sleep,"

A satisfied smile spread across her face as she stretched out her sleepy limbs. "And what did you think that I could do for you?"

Caught off guard by her question, he faltered, "I-"

She interrupted him by taking hold of the hand that was still rested upon her cheek, with her own and sliding over to one side of the bed.

"Perhaps sleep would come easier to you if you had some company."

Her eyes glowed in the moonlight and Charles knew that her suggestion was nothing but innocent.

"Are you sure, my dear?"

Evelyn simply nodded her head and Charles allowed himself to be tugged into the warm and inviting sensations of the bed. When he was comfortable, he wrapped his arms around Evie and pulled her up so that her head rested upon his chest and one of her delicate palms drew soft patterns where it lay underneath her chin. Brandon stroked one hand over her blonde curls and held her close.

"I love you," she whispered into the darkness.

"And I love you too. It shall not be long now, my love."

* * *

_**I know this one was mostly fluff. Things are to come in the next chapter, but I wanted them to be happy for just a little while. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review with any quesitons/ideas/opinions, I love to hear them :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey again. I re-wrote this chapter so many times, hence the reason it took so long. I hope that you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who read the previous chapter._****_  
_****Thanks to;**  
**moonlight1258, bethanylauren87 and Miss Luny for story alerting.**  
**ZGeminilol23 and Miss Luny for favouriting.**  
**kiralol101 for reviewing :)**  
**and a special thanks to Miss Luny for putting me on an author alert.**

**_kiralol101 -_**Yay! You thought it was sweet, it was the feel I was going for. I'm glad that you enjoyed that chapter. As for your surprise, I named a character after you as a thank you for reviewing every chapter so far! Hope you like it.

**_By the way, I now have a Beta Profile, so if you want any help on a story, let me know!_**

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**Chapter 5;**

When Evelyn awoke early the following morn, she unconsciously slid her hand to the other side of the bed and her seeking palm encountered the warmth of another person. She suddenly threw herself into a sitting position at the unexpected feeling. After a moment, the events of the previous night came into her mind. Absentmindedly, she trailed her delicate fingers across his broad shoulders, reveling in the feel of him.

A blush crept into her full cheeks as she remembered. _She had invited him into her bed! _Did she have no shame? No matter if they were to be married, their engagement still remained unknown to the rest of the Court. As a side note, she made the thought to talk to her brother about announcing her marriage plans officially.

Her wandering thoughts were halted when she felt Charles move beside her. Her hand stilled on the patch of skin that was revealed by the drooping neckline of the linen nightshirt he wore. She watched as he turned his head in her direction, his smile was filled with untainted happiness and contentment. Evie's answering smile was only a fraction of his.

Charles noticed and reached one hand upwards to cup her face in his large palm. "Tell me."

And with two simple words, Evelyn melted. How could he know that something was wrong within two seconds of opening his beautiful blue eyes?

"I- I invited you into my bed. That is definitely not ladylike behavior," she hung her head, blonde hair covering her face and her cheeks flamed once again.

Charles sat up slowly and moved his hand to underneath her chin and gently lifted her head. "I thought Princess' were exceptions to those rules,"

Evie smiled at his memory and replied, "Yes, but I am not an exception to this specific rule."

"We are to be wed. What we do behind closed doors is nothing to do with anyone but ourselves. We did nothing but sleep and there is nothing wrong with that."

Charles smoothed the pad of his thumb across her cheekbone in a loving gesture. "What time is it?" she asked.

Brandon turned his gaze to one of the large windows and caught a glimpse of the very early morning sunlight. "Early," he smiled.

Evelyn bit her lip as she thought about what to do next. Was she to ask him to leave? That sounded too heartless. Was she to simply ignore everyone else and parade about Court with her soon-to-be husband?

Sensing her troubled nature, Charles leant forward slowly and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, tender motion. She surrendered to the action almost immediately. There had only been very few times when Evelyn had been kissed in her lifetime; by her beloved parent - may they rest in peace - her dear brother, but now, Charles. And part of her liked his kisses a lot more than any of the others, but for different reasons. There was not only care in his kiss; there was a strong sense of love like nothing she had ever experienced before.

Before the Princess could give voice to the thoughts and questions swimming around in her head, there was a timid knock on the chamber door.

"Your Highness," came the voice of one of her maids, "The King has requested your presence as soon as possible,"

Evelyn sent a quick glance to Charles. He gifted her with another gentle kiss before lifting her into his lap and wrapping his strong arms tightly around her.

"You may enter," he called, a smirk situated upon his handsome face.

The Princess' sky blue's widened in shock as she attempted to struggle out of his hold; Charles merely held tighter.

The wooden doors opened a crack as one of Evelyn's Ladies entered clutching a large china bowl and jug of water. The young woman raised her eyes and stopped short. She had been present the day earlier when the Ladies had questioned the Princess about Mr. Brandon, but she hadn't been expecting to walk in to see them locked in an amorous embrace.

"I- er... I am terribly sorry Your Highness. I-"

"It is quite alright, Lady Jasmine," Evelyn said as she finally managed to wriggle her way out of Brandon's hold and stood beside the bed, "Mr. Brandon was just saying how he should be leaving." She sent a half-glare in Charles' direction which he returned nonchalantly with another smirk.

"It is the Duke of Suffolk now, Your Highness. Forgetting already?" he rose from the bed and walked slowly until he was positioned in front of her. Charles gazed into her eyes and lifted one palm to cup her face. Despite her small amount of annoyance toward the man from a few moments ago, Evie found herself leaning into his touch, the irritation forgotten. Before she responded, he began to pull away. He gave her a brief kiss to her forehead and smoothed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Until I see you again, my love, my beauty, my Duchess."

With a genuine smile, he turned and strode out of her rooms. The Princess was left with a flush on her cheeks and a tingling in her belly.

The Lady Jasmine remained quiet in the doorway; the bowl and jug still in her grasp. "I apologise if I interrupted, Your Highness," she said shyly.

Evelyn smiled kindly in her direction. "That is quite alright. Thank you for waking me, Jasmine. Do you happen to know why my brother wanted to see me?"

The Lady shook her head and moved to put the bowl and jug down on the large wooden commode dresser. She then went to one of the chests that housed Evelyn's dresses and picked out her favourite pale blue gown that her brother had commissioned as it matched her eyes.

Evie moved to the bowl and used the jug to fill it with water. She then proceeded to use the water and a small cloth to wash her face, neck and arms. When she was done, Lady Jasmine appeared at her side and helped her to dress.

"If you don't mind my asking, Your Highness, did I hear correctly that Mr. Brandon is now a Duke?"

The Princess' grin widened so much that it almost consumed her entire face. "Yes, Lady Jasmine, you did. He is now the Duke of Suffolk and I am to be a Duchess."

Evie twirled around in a circle and pulled her friend into a hug. Jasmine was probably the closest thing to a mother that she had left and - along with the Lady Anne - her dearest friends.

Whilst Anne was loud, Jasmine was quiet and reserved. Anne was all smiles and blonde curls, whereas Jasmine was the proud owner of dark brown hair always intricately braided and a set of chocolate brown eyes. They were opposites in almost every physical way but their loyalty to their Princess was unquestionable.

"And, I trust that Your Highness has been informed about the time that the Duke has spent with Lady Buckingham?"

Evelyn's smile disappeared and was replaced with a crinkle on her forehead. "Pray tell, what time is this?"

Lady Jasmine took in a breath and smoothed the skirt of her dress. "There have been whispers that a few days before Mr. Brandon and yourself made your deal with the King, he spent the night with Lady Buckingham." She saw the look of hurt that crossed the Princess' face and added, "Although, the rumors may be wrong. I just would hate to see you get hurt."

Fearing that she had done more harm than good in her gossiping, Jasmine gently wrapped the Princess in an embrace. "I am sure that there is nothing to fear. It has also been rumored that Lord Buckingham will face death after crimes against the Crown, but what are the odds of that being true? As I said, this was before he knew that you were to marry."

Evelyn's mind went over what she had just been told. Could Charles still be seeing the Lady Buckingham; she tried in vain to remember the woman's Christian name but couldn't seem to, she had always appeared to be rather dull. Evie knew that Charles had a reputation - and one that she wasn't all too pleased to be marrying - but she had looked past it, until now.

She shook herself out of her wandering thoughts and gave her friend a small smile. She straightened her shoulders and raised her chin. "Now, if I am to meet with my brother then I will need to look presentable. Could I trouble you to braid my hair, my Lady?"

"It would be no trouble," she replied with a warm smile.

About half an hour later, Evelyn was being escorted to her brother's throne room by the Ladies Anne and Jasmine when Charles appeared from around a corner. As soon as he spied her, Henry's troubled face transformed and his lips split into a grin.

"Hello Princess. I see we have both been summoned to attend our dear King."

Evie nodded her head with a cool smile. Brandon held out his arm and she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Everything had seemed so perfect that morning, but now all she could think about was whether or not her husband-to-be was going to be a faithful one.

They arrived at Henry's throne room mere minutes later. Anne and Jasmine took their place alongside the far wall with a few other members of Court.

"Ah, my dear sister," Henry smiled fondly from his seat, "How breath-taking you look."

Jasmine had done her hair so that there were two braids pulling the front sections of her hair backwards and the rest of her blonde locks hung in loose curls around her shoulders.

"I have requested your presence today to make proceedings official." Henry continued.

He beckoned them closer with a flick of his wrist and rose to his feet. He approached Evelyn, took her arm and led her over to the side of his elaborate chair. Charles remained standing in the centre of the room.

The King looked to his left and one of his guards passed him the sword that he used only in times of importance. He moved to stand in front of his oldest friend and said, "Kneel Mr. Brandon,"

Charles did as he was asked by his King and looked up with a twinkle in his eye. Henry raised the sword and proceeded to tap the point upon Brandon's broad shoulders one at a time.

"I dub thee, Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk."

Evie couldn't hold in the smile of pride as he watched the scene before her. Despite her raging thoughts, she couldn't deny her love for the two men that interacted so well with one another.

"Arise, Your Grace."

Charles rose gracefully to his full height with a smile as big as the British Empire could possibly be. A polite smattering of applause followed from the men and women lining the walls.

Henry directed his newly promoted friend to take his place beside Evelyn. Charles did so and wrapped one arm securely around her small waist, pulling her into his side.

"And I am also pleased to announce that the Duke of Suffolk will soon have his own Duchess as wedding plans will begin shortly for his betrothal to my beloved sister, Princess Evelyn."

More applause sounded mixed with a few cheers from Charles' friends and bright grins were seen settled upon the Lady Anne's mouth. Evie found herself suddenly relieved of her unsettling thoughts from earlier in the day. The entire Court would now know that Mr. Brandon was off limits to any stray Ladies with too much spare time. He was now a Mr. that was soon to have a Mrs.; and the thought couldn't have lifted her spirits any more.

When the initial congratulations had died down, Henry announced that there was to be a celebration especially for the happy couple and abruptly dismissed himself as he had 'pressing matters that required his presence'.

Charles and Evelyn had meandered until they had reached the palace gardens. The flowers were in bloom and the birds chirping softly in the large trees dotted about the grass. They stopped underneath the shade of a majestic Oak. The Duke turned his love to face him and lifted his hand to caress her cheek.

Evelyn leant into his touch without hesitation. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever encountered," he whispered.

A light blush claimed her lips she raised her eyes to his striking face. No matter wherever he seemed to be or whatever he seemed to be doing, Charles always maintained an aura of sophistication and allure.

He leant down to rest his forehead against hers and murmured, "I am more than elated to be marrying you my love. I want nothing more than to spend the remainder of my life with you. To grow old with you."

Just as he was about to lower his lips to hers in a tender kiss, a sobbing was heard coming in their general direction. They pulled apart slightly to find the source of the noise.

A small body hurtled its way down the gravelled pathway and straight into Charles' arms. Evelyn stumbled back a step but managed to catch herself before falling.

"Oh, Charles," the sobbing woman cried, wrapping her arms around the Duke, "It's so awful!"

Charles' forehead crinkled in confusion as he awkwardly patted her back.

"They've sentenced his to death, Charles! My father!"

And then it all clicked into place. The whispers about Lord Buckingham's betrayal of the King. The woman crying into her fiancé's arms was none other than the Lady Buckingham. And Evelyn didn't like that, one little bit.

* * *

**_DUN, DUN, DUN... what happens next?_****_  
_****Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Drop me a review with any thoughts/feelings/questions/ideas you may have; I love to hear them. Our summer holidays are almost here so updates should be more frequent then :)**  
**See you soon my lovelies.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey :) I've now broken up for my summer holidays :D YAY! So, updates should be more frequent. Enjoy, my lovelies.  
Thanks to;  
ValueMyHeart, taterbug0491, letsgetlost95, okgurl87, xXLovelyAriaXx, and anne's creations for following.  
ValueMyHeart, letsgetlost95, okgurl87 and for favouriting.  
kiralol101, Guest - thank you stranger :) - and for reviewing and making my day.  
and special thanks to for author favouriting and kiralol101 for author alerting :D**_

_**kiralol101 -** _It's no problem! Jasmine may make another appearance soon :) All is resolved, don't worry; well, for now anyways. I hope you enjoy this one and are happy with Lady Buckingham's outcome.  
_**Guest -** _Glad you like it :) Here's another one.  
_** -** _YAY! Your review was so sweet! I got it this morning and just had to write something :) Hope you enjoy it and like what happens. Leave me a review letting me know :)

_**I have a little ask of you guys at the end :)**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**Chapter 6;**

Evelyn felt a strong burning sensation in her chest and, after a mere moments hesitation, she came to the conclusion that the intense feeling she had was in fact, jealousy. But, she refused to let the emotion play over her features. Evie straightened her shoulders and remained quiet as she watched the scene before her unfold.

The Lady Buckingham was still sobbing into Charles' chest, although by now, both Evelyn and Charles could see that the noises emanating from the woman were a little too forced to be tears of true sadness or despair. Charles raised his eyes to meet Evie's and gave her a look that spoke volumes in terms of his confusion and his apology. She merely replied with a cool raise of one blonde brow.

Princess Evelyn Tudor had not been raised to be clueless about the sorts of things that went on between two people. She still held a certain innocence as to the precise act as she had never wished to perform it herself, but she had heard whispers from several maids around Court and the few and far between words that her dear mother, Queen Elizabeth, had had with her elder sister, Margaret. Unfortunately, her mother had never managed to share the same words with Evelyn as she had passed on when she was at the sweet young age of merely six summers. However, what Evie did have practice in was spotting when a man and a woman had shared this certain act. There was always a sense of familiarity with the other person; the same familiarity that was displayed a few steps in front of her by the Lady Buckingham.

Charles' hand stilled on the woman's back as he said, "Anna, I am truly sorry about your father but it was rumored that he betrayed our King; who is not only my dearest friend but my soon to be brother-in-law,"

All of a sudden, the young woman lifted her head and took a small step away and even Evelyn could see the sudden anger on her face. "Oh, that's what this is about is it?" she cried, "You didn't seem to have a problem a few nights ago when you visited me in my chamber." Evie's eyes widened; her suspicions had been confirmed. Anna continued, "Which one is it? Margaret? Oh, of course not, it must be dear Princess Evelyn. I never liked that one and you, _you _don't deserve a Princess, you're nothing more than _Mr. Brandon_," she finished with a sneer.

Evie saw as Charles' face fell and despite her minor irritation toward him at the present moment, her lips curved into a slight smirk as she addressed the Lady Buckingham, "Why yes, my dear, I am the one who the _Duke of Suffolk _will be wed to, and you would do well to remember your place among people at Court and to always cast your eye upon your audience before you say something that you may regret."

Slowly, Anna turned on her heel to face the Princess, her brown eyes as wide as a full moon. "Oh my, Your Highness, forgive me! I did not mean what I said, you see with the situation with my father, my emotions are highly muddled and-"

Evie raised one slender hand to stop the girl's speech; Anna fell silent immediately. "May I suggest that you return to your chamber to deal with the unfortunate fate that will befall your father and in future, you may find it more beneficial to keep certain opinions to yourself."

With a quick nod, Lady Buckingham picked up her skirts and dashed back the way she came up the path. It was silent for a moment between Evelyn and Charles as they came to terms with what had just transpired between them. Charles had had relations with another woman so close to their engagement and that made the now familiar feeling of jealousy to reclaim her chest. Her baby blues found their way back to his face, only to find his looking straight back. The vulnerability in his gaze was something that she had never really seen before; it was always the cocky humor that held pride of place upon his face. Her anger suddenly dissipated.

Evie stepped closer to him and brought up her hands to gently cup his cheeks. "Ignore that stupid girl; you are more than enough for me and I couldn't be happier at my brother's arrangement for us to wed."

Charles lent into her touch and his eyes drifted closed. Evelyn used one of her hands to move across his face in a soothing caress and after a moment, Brandon opened his eyes.

"I am so truly sorry. When I visited the Lady Buckingham, Henry hadn't told me about his plans and I was still in a state of dreaming about being with you because I thought I never could be. I want no one else; you are all I have wanted since I first saw you when we were children. My heart will always be yours."

Evie's eyes misted as she fought to hold back the tears that threatened; but, she couldn't stop the one lone drop that slithered its way down her cheek. Charles raised his own hand to brush away the tear with his thumb. They stood there, hands clasping the other's face, gazing into each other's eyes until the slowly leant in together and their lips met in a slow, tender kiss. Their lips moved as if they had been in this situation many times before.

As they pulled apart, Charles leant his forehead on Evie's will a small smile. He bent down slightly to rest his cheek next to hers and whispered into her ear, "I cannot wait for the entire Court to know that you are my wife and to start a family with you," Evie smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, "But, I fear that your beloved brother has arranged a feast in our honor and to celebrate our wedding. So, we must away and grace the Court with our presence."

Evie pressed another chaste kiss to his soft and welcoming lips, reached out to claim his hand and together, they made their way into the Great Hall.

As the pair reached the doors of the Great Hall, they could hear the chatter and music floating around in the air before they had even entered. The two shared a smile and with their hands clasped between them, they made their way in.

"The Princess Evelyn and Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk," a man near to the doors announced. Evie nodded her head in a respectful greeting.

As soon as Henry heard the names of his two favourite people - aside from the pearl of his world, his young daughter: the Princess Mary - being announced, he excused himself from a conversation he was holding with Cardinal Wolsey to stand before all members of his Court gathered before him to say, "I hold a toast in celebration to my dear sister, Evelyn and my best friend. Their union will be one of love and honor as they become Duke and Duchess of Suffolk and begin a legacy of their own,"

Cheers filled the room as Henry finished his speech and he watched grins full of happiness appeared on the faces of Evie and Charles and Charles wrapped his arm securely around his little sister's waist.

It didn't take long for the couple to circulate the large room and accept congratulations from a large majority of the people gathered in the room. Wine was freely passed about the groups but both Charles and Evelyn had only managed a small amount.

It was fairly late when a voice rang out from the doors over the noise, "Catherine, Queen of England and the Princess Mary,"

A smile lit up Evie's face at the mention of the names and she positively dragged Brandon to the front of the room where their guests waited. Evelyn rushed forward to greet her sister-in-law and niece. She swung Mary up into her arms; she had always had a soft spot for children and her only niece was no exception. She pressed a kiss to the Princess' forehead and moved on to greet Mary's mother.

"My deepest congratulations to the both of you," Catherine smiled warmly and reached out to clasp her sister's free hand, "I apologise that we were not here eariler, I had expected the King to come for us, but he seems to have more pressing matters at hand."

Evelyn rubbed her hand gently, "He loves you, my dear sister, and you must remember that in times of sadness."

The Queen nodded her head and smiled sadly, "Have you seen Henry recently?"

Evie looked at Charles and at his shake of the head, turned back to the Queen with a small shrug. Brandon turned to one of the guards lining the wall and relayed Catherine's question, "He left some time ago with a brunette woman. She looked remarkably like one of Thomas Boleyn's girls. Anne, I think her name is,"

Charles nodded his thanks and looked back to the women. As he opened his mouth to explain, the Queen shook her head and said, "It is quite alright. I shall retire back to my chambers. If at any time you wish to visit your sister, I will welcome you gladly."

Evelyn smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, Catherine, I would most enjoy it."

"Come now, Mary, we must get you your sleep,"

The small Princess' smile turned to a frown as she shook her head, "Mama, could I stay for a little longer?"

Evie backed up her niece instantly, "Charles and I could bring her back to you soon, if that pleases you, Your Majesty?"

The Queen hesitated but, finally nodded her agreement. She looked at the bright grin upon her daughter's face and resigned herself to another night alone.

Charles and Evelyn were sat with Mary at one of the tables in the Great Hall, eating their fill of the marvelous spread before them. As the small Princess was occupied with making a picture out of various slices of fruit, Charles leaned close to his fiancée and whispered, "You are very sweet to the child. I cannot wait to see you with our children,"

A blush claimed her cheeks and she pressed a series of sweet kisses to his face; the moment was changed by the melodious voice of the small girl when she said, "Look at my picture."

Her giggle was cut short by huge yawn that spanned her entire face. "It seems that somebody is in need of their sleep,"

Evelyn picked her niece up and cradled her against her chest; with her free hand, she took Charles' hand in hers and they snuck out of the doors of the Great Hall.

Evelyn and Charles had taken Mary back to her mother and were now on their way back along the corridor to Evelyn's quarters.

All too soon, they reached the heavy wooden doors and Charles took both of his woman's hands in his large palms. "My love, it seems I must say goodbye for now. It won't be long until we shall never part and I count the minutes."

He kissed both cheeks, her nose, her forehead and the corners of her mouth before claiming her lips with his. After a few moments of dancing lips and dueling tongues, they pulled away and Evie watched as her almost husband walked backwards down the hall, not wanting to turn his back on her. She let herself into her chambers and leant heavily against the door with a huge, blissful grin stretching her lips.

* * *

_**Soooo? Thoughts, feelings, questions, comments, opinions? Let me know ;D**_

_**So, my little question is:  
Which wofe do you want Henry to end up with, I've started the basis for Anne, but can stop that if you guys prefer Catherine. Please let me know! I tried to put up a poll on my profile but I don't know if it's working so drop me a review with your answer :) Thanks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys :) Sorry it's been about two weeks since the last update, I was on holiday and never got around to uploading. But, it's here. Finally.  
Thanks to;  
Little Rijii, Aurora101, I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms, iantoharkness4ever, Aimes94, Belladonna007 and babygurl1944 for following.  
22cjwolf22 for favouriting.  
kiralol101, sgt pippa, Niecy and Lady Isabelle Black for reviewing - you guys are amazing ;D  
and thank you Aimes94 for adding me to your author follower list :)**_

_**kiralol101 -** _Glad you liked her reaction, I didn't want her to be to OTT. No more Buckingham chick! For now anyways, she may make her appearance again soon. Anne will be coming in pretty soon actually. I really liked writing the Evie/Mary scene so I can't wait for her to be a mom either! Glad you enjoyed.  
_**sgt pippa -** _Your review actually made my day! You are so kind. The reason I was asking about your favourite wife is because I don't know if I want to follow all six as it may take a while :) Jane's my favourite too, always has been. I try to be a good writer and am very flattered that you think so. Enjoy my lovely.  
**_Niecy -_**So Anne is your favourite huh? I do like the way Natalie Dormer portrayed her in the TV series and I agree that she did give life to the greatest monarch in English history :) If I do end up choosing Jane then I may think of another way for Anne to go, what do you think? Enjoy.  
_**Lady Isabelle Black -** _Another Anne lover :) Thanks for taking the time to give me your opinon.

_**Enjoy my pretties ;D**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**Chapter 7;**

A few days later, Evelyn was among many others in her brother's presence as he carried out his Kingly duties for the morn. Evie stood beside Charles near to the King, but far away enough that they could continue with their own conversations without him overhearing.

"How was your evening, my love?" Brandon whispered as they waited.

With a smile, she replied, "Strangely lonely."

The previous night, the Princess was kept busy by her various Ladies in regards to her wedding preparations. The planning had gone on long into the evening which had left her no time to lay her baby blues upon the man she would be marrying.

"Which reminds me," she continued, "I need your opinions on a few things for the wedding,"

"I trust you completely, my dear. Whatever you decide will be perfectly fine,"

Evelyn's lips curved upwards at her fiancée's reassurance. Charles reached down and clasped her small hand in his larger one and with a quick half-grin, turned to face the King as one of his announcer's began to speak.

"Sir Thomas Boleyn, you are by order and permission of His Majesty, King Henry, today created Lord Rocheford."

Evie looked upon the scene before her in slight suspicion. Wasn't it only a mere couple of nights ago that she was told that her brother had gone off to visit with one of the Boleyn girls? Was this act to be used as something to win over the young girl, or was it truly a display of trust and like toward the new Lord Rocheford?

"Arise, my Lord," Henry said as he passed a scabbarded sword to the man currently on his knees before him.

"Your Majesty," came the soft answer from the Lord. His face was set with thin lines of worry scribbled across his already weathered face.

He moved into the lineup and into his position beside Charles. As Henry seated himself back into his throne, a tune was played by two horns. The melodious notes filled the air and the doors to the room swung open. The announcer began to speak again:

"Henry Fitzroy,"

A small boy with ice blonde hair - a little lighter than her golden mane - made his way, a little unsteadily, through the double wooden doors and towards the King. He kept his blue eyes trained on the floor beneath him until he reached Henry. He climbed the step and lowered himself down into a kneeling position. Evelyn could see the likeness almost immediately between her brother and the small boy in front of him. It was known by many that the King had many mistresses besides the Queen, but never did she think that her elder brother would be so stupid as to allow one of them to carry his child.

"You are by order and permission by His Majesty, King Henry, today created Duke of Richmond and Somerset and Earl of Nottingham," the announcer continued after a small pause.

The King then stood and gently presented the young child with a crown of his own. Without a word, he then pressed a kiss to his cheek in a sign of affection. Henry murmured to the boy and with a large smile, stood with him and allowed him to sit upon the King's throne. This was all the conformation that Evelyn needed about her brother's activities as of late.

The Princess raised her eyes, and caught a movement from behind the curtain at the back of the room. When she squinted in that direction, the distraught face of her sister-in-law, the Queen of England, came into view. Catherine met Evelyn's eyes and with one last teary look, she snuck away from the curtain and off into the castle. The Princess made a mental note to talk to her brother's wife before the day drew to a close.

A few moments later, the horns sounded again and the small gathering was dismissed. Before Charles and Evelyn could take their leave, Henry beckoned them forward toward him and the small Duke at his side.

"My dear sister," the King pressed a kiss to her free hand, "and my brother. How are plans for your wedding coming along? No expense it too great for you. I love you both too dearly for money to be of any importance,"

"Plans are going well my brother, but I assure you that no more than completely necessary will be spent," Evie replied, twin pairs of blue eyes met.

"The offer is there, my sister, I suggest that you take it," With a playful grin and a swift change of topic, he said, "I believe the Duke here will do great things," Henry motioned to the boy at his side.

Evelyn forced a smile and turned to the new topic of conversation, "Of course. What a fine name he has," she turned back to her brother.

Henry caught her gaze and his eyes hardened. If his sister could tell by one measly glance, he would surely be hearing from his wife about the matter.

"May I talk to you dear sister? Alone?" he shot a pointed look at Charles who bowed to his friend and pressed a kiss to Evie's cheek.

The remained of people in the room left quietly without further word from the King. "What was is Evelyn? What told you that this is my son?"

Evie straightened her back and lifted her chin. "Well," she began, "The eyes are similar to not only yours, but my own, the warm way you embrace the boy, his name, the list goes on, brother."

"And what is your view on this matter?"

"What I don't understand is how you let this happen. I understand that many men take women other than their wives, but you are the King, brother, bastard children promote talk, talk that could potentially be dangerous to your crown - you have already executed one of your members of Court, it would do you well to take care in what you do following this."

Henry drew himself up to his full height and with eyes as hard as granite, stared down at his younger sister. "Since when is it your place to advise the King of England? I do not need your advice. I am well aware of what position I am in and as the King I will personally see to the death of anyone who betrays the crown again," his voice had risen to a shout towards the end, but Evie hadn't looked away.

After a moment's hesitation, Henry swallowed hard and dropped his eyes. "I apologise, sister, I understand that you are trying to help me," tears formed in the man's eyes, "I just wanted a son so much,"

Evie wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders tightly and guided his head to her own shoulder. She remained quiet for a minute whilst he calmed himself and then said, "And now you have one. But you realise that the 'pearl of your World', your daughter, the Princess Mary, now won't have the opportunity to become Queen,"

He nodded slightly with his head still resting on her shoulder and muttered, "I had to make sure. I had to know if I could father a boy,"

Evelyn sighed and patted his back soothingly. Her eyes drifted to the young boy still sat upon his father's throne. His features contorted in confusion.

"Take the boy back to his mother and then talk to your wife. I understand that things between you aren't as good as they once were, but she still loves you, brother."

Henry blew out a breath and straightened his back and shoulders. Gone was the man who had confessed his worries and unleashed his emotions, the King of England, cold and calculating, was back in place. He called to his guards on the opposite side of the doors and - to Evie's surprise - Lady Emily Blount entered to collect her son. Her head was bowed and her steps quick.

"I have business to attend to; I shall see you later, sister." Henry said when they were alone again. Evie nodded and took her leave.

It was early afternoon and Charles and Evelyn had taken an opportunity when Evie wasn't needed by her Ladies and Charles wasn't wanted by the King, to take a stroll about the peaceful grounds of the Hampton Court.

The roses, that had been planted a few months before, bloomed happily in the bright sunlight. The smell swirling around in the air was one that Evie had always loved. She associated that particular scent with her childhood. On the few times that she had had time alone with her mother, they had taken walks among the roses chattered idly about meaningless things that seemed important at the time.

Evie's hand was clasped with Charles' gently as they ambled. Their hands swung between them as they quietly took in the pleasing sights. The pair slowed to an eventual stop as they reached their final destination of a stone bench situated among rows upon rows of hedges.

Charles allowed Evelyn to take her spot on the bench first before joining her. He wrapped another hand around her small one and pressed his lips softly to her knuckles.

"How are the plans for our wedding going?" he asked with a smile.

"Very well; they should be all finished in a matter of days,"

"Then you will be my wife, and everyone will know. I never believed that this would happen. I never let myself even dream of this," he murmured.

Evie raised her other hand and laid it softly against his cheek. "As I have told you many times my love, you are more than worthy and to be legally yours for the rest of my life fills me with nothing but joy. As a child I had heard stories from many of my Ladies that my marriage may be one of an upsetting and distressing nature. But, now I know that that will not be the case, I love you with all of my heart and my heart will remain your forever."

Without hesitation, Brandon released one of his hands from hers and brought it up to her face where he cupped her cheek lightly. He gave a slight tug and leant forward to capture her lips with his own.

The kiss was sweet and tender and full of promises of their life together. His soft lips moved upon hers with a gentle pressure that had the Princess aching for something more, something that she would only have to wait a few more days for.

They drew away slowly and shared a blissful smile and Evie leant up to rest her forehead upon his. The two remained in their haze for a moment until footsteps on the pebbled pathway became louder. Charles raised his head in question and found one of the King's messengers.

He was a young lad, chestnut brown hair was relatively short and his bright emerald eyes sparkled with pride at serving his King and country, no matter how small the task. He gave a deep cough, as if needing to gain the attention of the Princess and the Duke, and spoke with a calm voice.

"I have a message from His Majesty, King Henry, intended for Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk," at Brandon's nod, the boy continued, "His Majesty wishes for your to escort the Princess Margaret to Portugal and give her away at her wedding to the King of Portugal."

Images of the elderly man filled Evelyn's mind. He was said to be an unsightly thing, once a charming man in his youth, but his age was clearly showing if the portraits he commissioned were any indication. The gout was what troubled Evie. But, more than that, would the King be kind to her elder sister? Although the two sisters did not by any means have a close relationship, she still wanted a good marriage for her sister.

"But, what of our wedding?" Charles questioned, rising to his feet with a quick glance at the woman by his side. There was no way on this Earth - whether it had been commanded by the King or not - that he was going to miss his own wedding to the one woman that he was willing to give his heart to.

"You are to go two days after your wedding to the Princess Evelyn," the boy answered.

Charles nodded happily and the boy carried on, "You are to give the Princess Margaret away due to your new status as a Duke. The King is unable to perform the act himself due to reasons of a private nature that need his upmost attention."

The messenger nodded firmly to himself and bowed in respect towards the Princess before making his way back the path towards the Palace.

Charles moved his gaze back to his fiancé and plucked one of the pale pink roses from one of the bushed nearby. Charles moved to kneel before her and tucked the rose into one of her braids, earning a dusky blush to warm her face. His hands clasped hers in his own and came to rest upon her knees.

"I shall strive not to be away from you too long my darling, for you will be my wife and there will be many things that we should be actively attending to two days after our wedding."

"Even two days after?" Evelyn asked softly.

"Oh my sweet innocent bride, there are many things that I will teach you, it may just take up the rest of our lives,"

Evie grinned and brought her mouth to his. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity and thoughts of white weddings and roses filled her brain.

* * *

_**So, what did you think? Wedding next chapter methinks. Then... drama with Margaret anyone? You'll have to wait and see.  
The poll on my profile now works for the 'which wife should Henry end up with' question, so go vote! So far it's Anne - II Jane - II it's all to play for. Give me a good arguement to choose your favourite.  
Anyone notice the new cover picture? You like? If you'd like to make one that's any better, go ahead. I'd love it!  
**__**I bought the book 'The Six Wives of Henry VIII' a couple of days ago and it's pretty good for non-ficiton. It's by Antonia Fraser so go check it out. I may use it to write some mini stories about the wives, let me know your opinions :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey :) Sorry it's late but I made it twice as long to make up for it. Got a book on a young Henry VIII and the life of Elizabeth I, YAY! Enjoy.  
Thanks to:  
Banging Prude for following; nice name by the way ;D  
Banging Prude and Tinili for favouriting.  
sgt pippa, Niecy, kiralol101 and Tinili for reviewing x**_

_**sgt pippa -** _Heeeeere's the wedding :) Hope you enjoy it. Portugal might be the next chapter or the one after. Jane's my favourite too and I've made my decision for Henry so you'll have to wait and see.  
**_Niecy -_ **Glad you liked the last chapter. You gave a great argument and really gave me a lot to think about. Hope you like this one too :)  
**_kiralol101 -_ **Glad you like the relationship between Henry/Evie because now we have a little something with Evie and her mother. Here's the wedding, and you're right, here comes the drama :) YAY, you got my maybe not so subtle clue :) There's a little M in this chapter ;D Hope you like.  
**_Tinili -_ **Thank you, it means a lot for you to say that. Hope you like this one too :)

_**Enjoy my pretties.**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**WARNING; This chapter contains some M content**

* * *

**Chapter 8;**

_The room was warm; the source of the heat was the roaring fire in the large fireplace in front of her. Evelyn was sat in a chair covered in a paisley cloth, her back straight and her hands clasped on her lap. She allowed her eyes to wander about the room and picked up more of the small features of the room. _

_The walls were burgundy with silk detailing and the carvings on the fireplace reminded the Princess of leaves and field flowers. Above the mantel of the fireplace hung a portrait, it was a family of seven all dressed in the most expensive clothes that money could buy. _

_The mother figure was seated on an elegant chair with her husband stood behind her clasping the back of the seat. Two young boys stood proudly before their father, chests puffed out and another two girls stood on the opposite side of their mother's chair. But, what drew Evelyn's eye in the painting was the young baby girl happily nestled on her mother's lap, a slight smile on her face. It took only a mere moment for Evie to identify the family as her own and for her to realize that she was currently seated in her mother's private sitting room. She was the baby with the sleepy smile._

_Without warning, a voice rang out behind her. "I always did adore that painting,"_

_Evie whipped her head around at the sound of the familiar voice. Elizabeth of York, the Princess' mother stood with her delicate hand clasped in front of her. She was dressed in a beautiful carmine dress with a neckline that displayed her collar bone and her dark blonde hair was braided elaborately to showcase her defined cheekbones. _

_"I always regretted that I never got the chance to know you," Elizabeth had died in childbirth with Evelyn's younger sister, Katherine, who too died days after her birth. "But, what I did know was that you would grow to be a beautiful and caring young woman."_

_Evie's baby blues misted at her mother's words. She rose to her feet and approached the woman that she had dreamed of spending more time with for her entire life._

_"Do you watch over me?" she asked with a wobbly voice._

_Her mother raised a hand and smoothed a few strands of Evelyn's hair behind her ear and with a wistful smile, she said, "Of course my dear girl. I watch carefully over you, your brother and your sisters," Elizabeth took her daughter's hand and led her over to a sofa that matched the chair she had previously been in and kept a gentle hold on her hand. "I understand that you are to be married soon."_

_Evie nodded her head slightly in conformation. "And how do you feel about the man, my dear?"_

_"I love him," she murmured, "But, I can't help having the feeling that something will go wrong." Evelyn had no idea where that had come from. She raised her eyes to her mother's._

_"My dear, sweet, Evelyn; I married to join two feuding families together. Love didn't matter when I wed your father. If you truly love this man, take your opportunity of happiness with both hands and don't let anyone stand in your way. I love you, my daughter; you will make a wonderful wife and a brilliant mother. You will always be my Princess and I will forever be here to protect you."_

The dream faded away around her and Evie found herself back in her chambers where she had retired the night before.

Today was the day. Evie rolled onto her side in her large four poster bed. The sheets were crumpled and her blonde tresses were splayed about on her pillow. However, the most noticeable thing was the huge grin on her face. Evelyn's bright blue eyes snapped open to the sound of bird song outside her quarters and the soft morning sunlight streaming in through the windows to rest on her now awakened form.

The Princess stretched her arms above her head whilst remaining on her back between the sheets. Unlike most brides she knew, Evelyn wasn't worried about every little detail going perfectly to plan - she knew that her Ladies would take care of that - she was more anxious to become a married woman.

The thought was one that held mixed emotions. She was excited to become Mrs. Brandon and the Duchess of Suffolk, run her own home the way she felt fit to and to start her own family with the man she loved, but, she would no longer be a Princess and wouldn't see her brother, sister-in-law and niece as much as she did.

Her dream came back to her and her mother's words rang in her ears, _"Take your chance of happiness with both hands"_.

Evie shook her head to clear the negative thoughts and pulled herself into a sitting position. She straightened her night gown and tucked her hair behind her ears. Today was he wedding day, and she was going to enjoy it.

The wooden doors to her chamber opened to reveal a few of her Ladies. Anne and Jasmine were at the front with big smiled adorning their faces and clothing in their hands. Another two held linen towels and bath items and two of her brother's men were positioned holding a tin bath between them.

"Are you decent, Your Highness?" Anne giggled.

Evie nodded to her friend and Jasmine beckoned for the men to bring the bath into the room. As soon as they left, a few more of the Princess' Ladies entered and began to fill the tub with warm water. Anne closed the wooden doors again and turned to the Princess.

"Are you excited?" she asked, clapping her hands excitedly.

Evelyn nodded with a huge grin and wriggled to the edge of her bed and hopped onto her feet. The previous night would be her last night alone, and her last night with her innocence in tack.

That was one thing that Evie was worried about. As her mother had died before she was old enough to talk about such things, she knew none of the details of what happened when a marriage was consummated. The thought must have shown on her face as Anne gently took her arm and led her over to the tub which had been filled with warm water and an ointment that made the water - and Evelyn when she got out - smell sweetly of roses.

"Is there something on your mind, Your Highness?" she wondered aloud.

Two of the Ladies helped the Princess out of her gown and to step into the water. She sat down and laid her head back onto the linen cloth behind her head with her eyes closed. After a moment, her eyes fluttered open again and she turned her gaze upon her Ladies. Anne was laying out her undergarments and her dress, Jasmine was sorting out which shampoo to use on the Princess and the remaining two were currently making the bed that Evelyn had just risen from and setting out the appropriate items that she would need after the bedding. That alone encouraged her to ask her questions.

"What do you know about the bedding ceremony?"

Four heads snapped to attention as the Princess' voice rang out in the otherwise quiet room. Anne straightened from her work and shared a look with Jasmine. Her gaze then went to Evie as she said, "Why do you ask, Your Highness?"

"Well," she took a deep breath in, "As you know, my mother died while I was still young and of course, my father and brothers didn't take the time to tell me anything about it."

"What about your sisters?" came Jasmine's voice as she put a dollop of pale yellow cream into one of her palms and began to massage it into Evelyn's scalp.

"Mary married before it was an appropriate topic of conversation and I would rather ask anyone but Margaret, as you can probably imagine."

Murmurs of agreement went around. The Princess Margaret was known all around Court as someone who was never short of a bad word or foul look. She would have either lied to her younger sister or just completely ignored her questioning.

"It's a big part of the celebrations. It marks the joining of two families and the joining of the man and woman involved." Jasmine said calmly as she worked the cream all the way to the ends of her hair.

"Yes, but, what will actually happen, between Charles and myself?"

Anne moved to kneel next to the tub and looked Evelyn in the eyes. "Evelyn, when I married Samuel, I found that the joining itself will begin with pain but end with pleasure." At the Princess' look of terror, she continued. "The pain passes, and I am most positive that Charles will be gentle with you."

"Why is there pain? Surely that is not enjoyable is it?"

"Pain is never enjoyable Evie, but Charles will have to break your innocence." Anne's gaze flicked to Jasmine and back to Evelyn. "Maybe 'break' is a strong word. How about _breach_? Yes, breach. He will..." She looked to Jasmine.

"...insert?"

"His...mem-"

"ber. Into..."

"Well, you, I suppose. Oh, and there will be a little blood." Anne finished, after switching the explanation between the two women.

Evelyn frowned as she tried to process what she had been told, and although their explanation had been confusing and slightly strange, she was comforted by the part where Anne had said that the pain wouldn't last; however, the blood worried her. Evelyn took a deep breath and allowed Jasmine to wash her hair.

Meanwhile, Charles had been escorted to the Church by the King, Anthony, William and many other members of Court. There had been cheering and singing, but Charles was more interested on his own thoughts.

What would Evie look like in her dress? Would she be happy to be there? Was she having second thoughts? Charles blinked and focused on his surroundings. He was stood at the front of the Franciscan Church where Henry had married the Queen.

His doublet was made from black velvet, as were his hose. His boots were made from smooth black leather and the golden chain around his shoulders was decorated with sapphires - a stone that he had decided would be signature for himself and his new bride as it matched her eyes in a way that was almost magical.

Henry was currently waiting outside the doors for his sister whilst Charles was engaged in conversation with Anthony and William.

"I assume you must be looking forward to the bedding, Brandon," Anthony smirked, nudging Charles in the ribs. William gave a nervous smile.

"How does it feel to know you can never bed another woman? I mean, you are marrying the King's sister, he'd have your head if you messed around."

Charles turned his gaze away from the doors to his friend. "I am more than happy to be tied to Evelyn for the rest of my life as I will never want anyone as much as I want her."

"Careful friend, anyone would think that you actually love her," William added.

Brandon raised his eyebrows and once again moved his attention back to the doors and awaited his bride.

Evelyn arrived on time at the doors of the Church in Greenwich. Behind her stood the Lady Anne, the Lady Jasmine, the Queen - who had passed on her congratulations and then went into the Church to find her seat - and the Princess Mary.

Her dress was as white as the snow that graced the ground in winter. The squared neckline - that showed her neck and collar bone in an elegant way - was embroidered with pearls and golden thread. The bodice of the gown was tight and emphasized the Princess' slim waist; it then changed into a panel of cloth that was a cream colour with golden thread detailing. The sleeves were long and displayed her small wrists. Jasmine had done her hair so that it was piled elegantly atop her head; yet, delicate golden curls hung down to frame her face.

Henry offered his sister his arm and gave her a warm, reassuring smile. "You look beautiful, my dearest sister," he said as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. Evie grinned in response and took a deep breath - this was the moment her life would change forever.

Two men opened the doors and Evelyn heard one of her favourite musicians, Thomas Tallis, conducting the Church boys' choir as she entered. The soft melodious music filled the air of the Church and all in attendance rose to their feet out of respect for their Princess.

She felt her brother's grip tighten on her arm when he noticed that she was taking deep, calming breaths. Strangely, she wasn't scared. If her mother believed that she could do it, so did she.

Evelyn raised her gaze to the front of the Church where Charles was stood. He had turned to face her as she entered and the love in his gaze was unmistakable. She felt her heart swell to double the size under that look and despite the short amount of time that they had spent together, Evie knew that in time, everything would work out and she and her husband would live content and happy lives.

When she reached him, Charles' grin widened. Henry pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks and a tender kiss to her forehead, "Congratulations, sister, you can now be happy."

Henry took her hand and folded it into Charles' larger palm. She gripped it with her fingers as he drew her closer to his body. They stood facing one another, their hands clasped between them as a sign of commitment to their marriage.

Jasmine and Anne lay down the train of Evelyn's dress onto the floor and Charles led her closer to the Bishop. They knelt side by side and followed the man before them as he crossed himself and blessed those in attendance.

"We are gathered to celebrate the joyous union of Evelyn Elizabeth Maria Tudor, Princess of England, and Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk. By the order of the divine power of our Holy Father, I pronounce - in the presence of all of these witnesses - that the two servants of God before me will be joined together for as long as they both shall live as man and wife. Evelyn, do you agree to these terms and to resend your title of Princess of England?"

"I do," she murmured, her shining blue eyes meeting Charles' as they misted over with unshed tears.

"And do you Charles, also agree to these terms and confirm that you will take this woman as yours to control as the Duchess of Suffolk?"

"I do," Charles answered, his voice holding strong against the play of emotions in his heavenly eyes.

They exchanged rings and for the first time, Evelyn looked away from her husband's perfect face and down to the new jewel decorating her third finger on her left hand. It was a stunning cut of sapphire embedded in a yellow gold band that matched the one Charles now wore on his hand.

Charles stood and helped Evie gracefully rise to her feet and swept her into his arms. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her snugly against his body. Evelyn could feel the ridges of his muscles through his clothing and without warning a small shiver of pleasure at the feeling of him coursed down her spine.

The movement triggered a smug smirk to curve Brandon's lips and he lowered his head and - in front of a full room of Court members - pressed his soft lips to hers in a kiss so tender it would have melted even the stoniest hearts. As Evie tried to deepen the kiss and move her arms to wrap around her husband's neck, Charles pulled away and gave her a grin.

"There will be plenty of time for that later, my love."

The pair walked arm in arm out of the Church and into the bright sunshine of the English countryside. Evelyn Brandon closed her eyes and reveled in the moment as she looked forward to what was to come.

The feast at Hampton Court Palace had been going on for around two hours. People were dancing away to the merry tunes being played by the King's chosen musicians and laughter floated freely on the breeze swirling around the Great Hall of the Palace.

The food had been prepared by the Palace's kitchen staff with help from a few of the women from the local areas. There were spit roasts, three different kinds of fish, four different kinds of meat prepared in different ways and a huge range of baked goods that adorned the silver platters filling the trestle tables. Wine, ale and mead circulated the huge room freely as all in attendance drank until their heads felt fuzzy and their inhibitions were free.

Well, all except the two main attendees. The Duke and Duchess had been talking to their friends and other acquaintances so hadn't had much to drink. Also, in Evie's case, the worry of what was to come had crept into her mind over the past couple of hours. She had no experience in what was to come, would it matter to Charles, would he mind?

She was shaken from her worries by a platter being placed down before her. The Duchess looked up to find the head chef smiling warmly down at her. Mrs. Martin had always been someone that Evelyn had held close to her heart. When her mother had died, no one had paid too much attention to the young girl, so she had frequently visited the kitchens and Mrs. Martin had always been so kind to her.

The plate in front of her held Evie favourite dish of Oxfordshire Cake. She had been around seven years old when the cook had made her the treat and ever since then she had loved to eat it. Coincidently, the cake had also been favoured by her mother.

With a friendly smile and a respectful bow of the head, the cook scurried back to the kitchens and out of the festivities.

Without hesitation, Evelyn picked up her fork and began to bring a piece of the food up to her mouth. Her eyes closed in bliss as the sweet touched her tongue and the flavour melted in her mouth. When she swallowed, her baby blues opened and she caught Charles openly staring at her with eyes clouded with - what Evie could have sworn was - desire. She blinked her long lashes a one and peered out at him from underneath them.

Charles cleared his throat and mumbled, "We may have to move the bedding forward."

Evie's stomach fluttered at the thought. One part of her was anxious, maybe even excited at the prospect of being one with the love of her life, but there was another part of her that was consumed in embarrassment that people other than her husband, may see her in an indecent state of dress. However, the fluttering was stronger.

Charles won. From across the table, seated beside his wife and daughter, Henry had noticed the exchange between the two newlyweds and made the decision for the bedding to begin as soon as possible for a number of reasons. The King wanted to ensure that his sister was in a secure marriage and that there was no way that she would be left divorced and disgraced.

At his nod, his sister's Ladies-in-waiting, the Lady Anne and Lady Jasmine arrived at their Mistress' shoulder.

Evelyn looked up at her friends and she knew without question why they had come for her. It was time for the bedding.

As she turned to get up from her seat, Charles took hold of one of her wrists, pulling her back into the chair. He used his free hand to grasp her chin and tug her lips to meet his. She was immediately assaulted by the essence of her husband. After a few counts of their heated embrace, they separated and Charles whispered, "I will see you in a moment and I will show you the most pleasure you will ever experience." With a wink from him, and a bone-melting shiver from her, Anne and Jasmine helped her from her chair and out of the Great Hall.

In the chamber that she had occupied for the last twenty and five summers, Evelyn had been stripped of the beautiful gown that she wore and dressed in a linen nightgown - that she would have to lose before Charles arrived - and was sat in front of the fire as the Lady Jasmine ran a brush through her golden mane until it shimmered in the low light of the embers.

"What would you like us to do with your wedding gown, Your Grace?" Anne questioned quietly.

With a soft smile, Evie replied, "Keep it. I wish for my daughter to wear it one day."

The Lady nodded and moved the gown out into the main section of the Duchess' quarters.

"Are you ready, Your Grace?" Jasmine asked, the brush repeating its task.

After a deep breath, she said, "I believe so. I feel that Charles will be kind to me and that he will love me for who I am, not my skills in this specific area."

The woman voiced her agreement and moved the brush for the final time. Anne returned to the room and Jasmine moved into Evelyn's line of sight. "It is time."

Evie rose and untied the strings of her gown, allowing it to flutter to the floor, right alongside her stomach. She moved to the side of the bed that she had occupied when Charles had spent the night beside her, and slid beneath the turned back covers.

The sheets were soft on her bared skin and the silk comforter felt like bliss as she lay underneath it. She closed her eyes and listened for the shouts outside to signify her husband's arrival.

And sure enough, there they were.

Many of the men and women who had joined them for the wedding and following feast were making their way to the door. All of a sudden, the wooden doors were flung open and a grinning Mr. Brandon was thrust into the room. Mr. Compton and Mr. Knivert were joined by a few other men to dispose of her husband's wedding garments, which were tossed to an awaiting maid.

Evelyn kept her eyes trained on Brandon's face, not daring to stray from his eyes. Charles was practically thrown into the other side of the four poster bed; with cheers sounding as the people watching caught a glimpse of the former Princess' naked form. The Duke silenced the sounds with a stern look at those guilty and with less time than it took for them to burst in, everybody left with Anne and Jasmine closing the doors behind them.

Evelyn hadn't allowed herself to move from the spot, just in case someone came back; however, it seemed that Charles didn't have the same problem.

He rolled onto his side so that his body faced hers. He used two fingers to tilt her chin in his direction. Their lips met in a rush and Charles wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush to his body so that she lay slightly underneath his bulkier form and slowly her frozen state began to melt.

His large palm traced the outline of her curves over the sheets to get his bride accustomed to his touch. When she mewled happily into the kiss, he brought his exploring hand upwards to cup a breast. Using his thumb and forefinger, he teased the small bud through the cloth until her back arched into his touch.

He pulled back to mumble into her ear. "You have no idea how long I have waited to touch you like this."

Brandon lowered his mouth to trial sweet kisses across her jaw, to her ear, down her throat to her collar bone. Evie's head twisted on the pillow, throwing her blonde locks across the pillows wildly. When he reached the edge of the sheet, her hands flew to his broad shoulders. Charles looked up into her eyes, "It is ok, my love, everything will be ok." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and gently began to fold the sheet away from her breasts.

The sensations Evie was feeling were beyond compare to anything she'd ever felt before. No one had ever made her feel this way before. She had been kissed by her brothers and even on occasion, her father, but that had been completely different. With Charles, she felt fire in her blood and a wanton desire to be one with him.

When the sheet hung around her knees, Charles nudged one knee between her legs and she jolted at the new sensation. His mouth lowered even further than before to her breast where he place feather light kisses on her creamy skin before attaching his lips to one nipple. Her back arched and the thighs ached with an unknown need when his tongue joined the action. After a moment, he switched to the other breast as not to leave it unattended.

Evie's nails dug into his shoulders as her body jumped at the contact and pleasurable sensation coursing through her veins. Her hands trailed over his back as she became bolder.

"I love you so much," Charles muttered, raising his head to look her in the eyes. He pulled her down for a kiss and when she gasped into his mouth, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. It took her a little while to get a hang of what he was doing, but soon she caught on and tentively gave her tongue back. He groaned in response to her actions and roughly grabbed her by the hips and positioned her with her legs bent at the knees with him between them.

"Are you ready, my sweetness?" he asked, eyes locking with hers.

She nodded, not trusting her voice at that moment. He nudged his way into position and began to push a long finger into her opening to ensure that she was, in fact, ready. Charles grin at what he found and gifted her with another kiss.

When he was in the right place, he began to edge himself inside. Her eyes widened at the contact and looked down to where Charles was touching her most intimate parts.

He chuckled and said, "It will be ok, my love. Just focus on what you feel."

With a stiff motion, she flung her head back onto the pillow and concentrated on the feelings Charles was creating for her. As he pushed in further, she felt the tingling of pain becoming more pronounced. Her teeth clenched and her eyes watered when he reached her barrier. Pressing his forehead to hers, he pressed kisses all over her face whilst telling her it would be alright.

She let out a gasp as he pushed in to the hilt, breaking her barrier and allowing the small amount of blood to trickle onto the sheets. Brandon remained still while allowing his wife to adjust to the strange feeling. Sweat dotted his brow with the effort and after a moment she wiggled her hips. God, he loved her. His brave, strong, beautiful wife was his forever.

He set a slow pace at first but as the Duchess began to move along with him and meet his thrusts, he lost control and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

Evelyn felt a sweet sensation building in her lower belly as Charles moved faster and faster with every thrust. With no other warning than that, she felt like she exploded from within. Soon after she felt warm inside as the Duke let out a mighty shout and collapsed, tugging her to lie sprawled across his broad chest.

The sounds of panting filled the air. "Have we consummated our marriage now?" Evie asked timidly, astounded that her voice sounded relatively normal.

She felt Charles' chuckle vibrate through her as he responded. "Technically. But I'm not finished with you yet. Not by a long shot."

* * *

**_So...? What'd you think? I hope the M wasn't too awkward for you to read, I've never written anything like it before. Leave me a review with what you think will happen with Margaret in Portugal. Here's a clue: our dear friend, Lady Buckingham, may be back. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello my lovelies :) I am sorry for the delay, but I've just started back after the holidays and already have some work to do. This chapter is kind of a filler, so I apologise. Portugal next chapter - I promise. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to;  
roseandchris3, Charlie Belle, gema13, StephyMay92 and HermioneandMarcus for following.  
Psycho17, dearheart67, StephyMay92 and HermioneandMarcus for favouriting.  
and sgt pippa, kiralol101, tinxiebell, Psycho17 and Charlie Belle for reviewing :D**_

_**sgt pippa -**_Glad you liked it :) Henry's going to disappear for a little while, but he'll be back soon. Portugal next chapter, I'll try and post soon.  
_**kiralol101 -** _I thought I'd make her a little more innocent than normal, but is her mother died when she was young, I thought why not. Lmao, you gave me a chuckle, there's a little more here - but not too graphic. Yup, she's still around. That's a good idea, I may do a spin-off on that :) I know right, I probably read too many historical books. All will be revealed in the next chapter.  
_**tinxiebell -** _Hello new reviewer. Glad you like the story and thanks for your feedback on the M scene, good to know I didn't make it completely awkward.  
_**Psycho17 -** _I'm not sure about doing all four seasons as it would take a lot of time. I was going to end with Henry with either Anne or Jane as people seem to like them the best. I do try to build up the relationships between the characters as I find it really important. Here's your update :)  
_**Charlie Belle -** _Awrh, that's so sweet :D I'm so glad that you like it, here's another installment for you.

_**Arghh, so we got the most reviews for one chapter! Can we beat it? Love you, enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**WARNING; This chapter contains some M content**

* * *

**Chapter 9;**

Evelyn's eyelids fluttered against the sunlight dancing across her face. Her head was resting on something too warm and hard to be a pillow and there was a welcome weight wrapped securely around her waist. She blinked open her baby blues and couldn't help the smile that took control of her face.

She was eye level with an expanse of a well-muscled, bronzed chest and snuggled in the embrace of her husband. Her husband. It was official, she was no longer, Princess Evelyn Tudor, sister of the King, she was now Evelyn Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk and the thought filled her with glee.

Evie felt Charles move beside her as he too awoke. She lifted her gaze to his face and took a moment to take in his features; his strong jaw, his long lashes and his artfully sculpted cheekbones. Would their children share those same features, or would they look more like her? She was distracted from her thoughts when his eyelids lifted to reveal irises slightly clouded by sleep.

He grinned when he noticed her looking his way and tightened his arms around her. "Good morning," Charles mumbled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Did you sleep well, my love?" His grin transformed into a smirk.

After consummating their marriage, Charles had stuck to his word and they had made love continuously throughout the night before he used a wet cloth that one of her Ladies had left on the dresser to clean her. He had then pulled her into his strong arms and held her until she fell into a deep sleep. The previous night had been like nothing Evelyn had ever felt before, the pleasurable feeling that her husband had created within her multiple times had been incredible. She now understood why people took lovers on the side. But, all of the new physical activity had left her a little sore.

Evelyn nodded with a shy smile and then tucked her blonde head into the crook of the Duke's neck. He nuzzled his chin against the top of her head and gave a small groan, "I love you, my wife. You are perfect in your innocence and it brings me great joy that no one has ever touched you like this."

Charles smoothed one hand over her hip and down to the back of her knee where he gave a tug and wrapped her leg around his hip. Evie shifted when she felt his hardness at her entrance. Brandon urged her chin up by gently nuzzling his nose at her neck and captured her lips with his own in a heated kiss. Charles urged her hips closer and entered her in one swift motion.

Her soreness from the previous night's activities was forgotten immediately at the feel of him inside of her. Evelyn allowed her eyes to close once again as she sunk into the bed and her husband sunk into her.

Later that day, both Evelyn and Charles had managed to drag themselves from their now shared chambers, and head to the Great Hall so that they could finally break their fast.

They entered the large room, hand in hand, and surprisingly the room wasn't empty. Despite it being late morning and therefore too early for lunch and too late for breakfast, the room held a fair number of Lords and Ladies that were visiting Court. Evie spotted her friend, the Lady Anne, and her husband, Lord Samuel.

Just as she was about to approach the pair, she suddenly remembered that she could no longer simply rush over to her friends, Evelyn glanced up at her husband with a silent question in her eyes. Charles had already seen his wife's friend and her husband so was not surprised when she began to take off in that direction. What impressed him the most was that she had then sent him a questioning look. Before becoming betrothed, the former Princess had never been required to ask permission to do anything. Charles gifted her with a warm smile and a chaste kiss before he was practically dragged over to the other couple.

As they got closer, the Lord and Lady raised their eyes in unison and a beaming smile broke out on the Lady Anne's face. She bounced around a little in her seat on the bench while she waited for the Duke and the Duchess to take their seats.

"Your Graces'," Anne giggled, her smile firmly in place, "Are you both well this morn?" She sent a nudge to the ribs to her friend.

Samuel laid a hand over his wife's in a gentle warning to remember who she was speaking to. Anne pressed her lips together tightly, although they still held a slight curve, and sat back in her chair in an apology.

Evelyn smiled at her friend's antics and allowed listened as her husband answered the previous question with a confidence.

"I assure you, we are more than well." Charles said, pulling his wife closer into his chest with a possessive arm around her waist.

Anne noticed the move and gave into another broad grin. "Will you be needing some food, Your Grace?"

Charles nodded sharply, "Thank you, my Lady."

Without another word, the Lady left the table with a respectful nod and disappeared out of one of the large doors on the other side of the room that led to the kitchens.

Brandon turned to the woman in his arms and said, "Have you given any thought to which of your Ladies you would like to take with you when we return to Suffolk?"

The question surprised Evelyn. It hadn't really crossed her mind that she would have to leave her childhood home and go to live in a strange place. Seeing the slight distress on her face, Charles continued, "Do not worry, my love, you can take as many as you need. Although, you may have to give thought to the space that they would need."

"How big is your home, husband?" Evie inquired with genuine curiosity. She knew that Charles had grown up in the house in the hills of the Suffolk countryside and then taken it over when his parents had sadly passed. His home would obviously not be as large as she was used to, but, she thought, she would be more comfortable in a smaller place to call her own.

Brandon shrugged his large shoulders and replied, "Fairly large, at the moment, there are only a few servants working so there is plenty of room."

The Duchess nodded in thought and then turned her attention to the other man at the table.

"My Lord Samuel, in your opinion, would Anne and yourself be happy at my future home?"

The man looked up from his mead to meet her gaze. "The distance between Stratford and Suffolk isn't too great and I am quite sure that my wife would follow you to the ends of the Earth, Your Grace."

"Yes, but, would you be happy to be away from Court and your family back in Stratford?"

The man thought for a moment, but said, "I am simply here as my wife is one of your Ladies-in-waiting; personally, I would love to leave this place behind. There is always so much drama."

She felt Charles chuckle behind her and gave a small smile. "Very well, my dear, it seems we are making progress already."

Soon after, Anne returned with Mrs. Martin in tow, to deliver tray fulls of food. Evelyn filled her friend in on the new arrangements and was greeted with a delighted squeal.

"That's wonderful," Anne clapped, "Are you intending to ask the Lady Jasmine, Your Grace?"

"Of course. That is, if she'll accept."

Evelyn had known that Jasmine was very keen to stay at Court, which was part of the reason that she was one of her Ladies - she had once been her sister Mary's help, but when she left, Jasmine had opted to stay at Court. Evie made a mental note to approach the subject gently with the woman.

As she began to eat the food that had been placed in front of her, the Duchess allowed her mind to wonder to what her marital live would be like. How many children would they have? Would Charles want to begin trying for a babe soon, or would he want to wait? She dismissed the thoughts as they came, Evelyn would go as fast or as slow as he wanted if it meant that they would start a family of their own someday.

It was later in the day, when Evelyn and Charles were sat in one of the many libraries of the Hampton Court Palace. Evie's parents had loved books and her mother had taught her and her sisters to read from an early age, not wanting them to be at a disadvantage.

Charles had positioned her within the curve of his legs as he sat on one of the richly upholstered chairs and wrapped one arm around her waist, whilst the other held a book that he read to her from. The Duchess lay her head back against his shoulder and allowed her eyes to drift closed as she listened to the soft sound of his voice.

"And as he walked-"

"Charles?" Evie asked, her voice as soft as she was relaxed.

"Yes, my love?" Charles marked the page with his thumb and dropped the book to rest on her lap. He pressed a small kiss to her cheek.

"When will we be leaving for Suffolk?"

"Well, I am leaving for Portugal early the day after tomorrow, so how about we leave when I return?"

Evelyn murmured her acceptance softly, snuggling further into the warmth of his embrace. Charles decided to forgo the remainder of the book and set it down on the wooden table beside them.

He twisted his wife in his lap so that one hand held the side of her thigh, so she didn't fall from her seat, and the other stroked her golden curls as he watched her face melt into complete relaxation.

Brandon's sky blue eyes focused on the slight flush on her cheeks from the warmth of the fire to their left and couldn't help but think of the ways he could make her flush that shade in other places.

He trailed the hand on her thigh to the hem of her dress and slowly worked his way under the pale green material. Evelyn shifted a little in his arms and buried her head into the crook of his neck. Charles' hand climbed higher up her bare flesh and slipped it underneath her linen under garments.

Her eyes blinked open rapidly the first time his fingers passed over her sensitive area. Charles was surprised to see that she was already aroused simply by sitting quietly with him for a while.

The Duke lowered his head to hers and gave her a deep plundering kiss that had them both gasping for air. Charles moved his hand faster and faster through her pale curls at the apex of her thighs and her moans increased in length and volume at every touch.

When Evelyn felt the sweet sensation of an orgasm building in her lower stomach, she threw back her head and arched her back as she gave into the sensation that her husband was creating within her.

After a few seconds to compose herself, the Duchess raised her head to meet her husband's smug gaze and gave him a shy smile. Charles was pleased to see that the blush that had begun on her cheeks had now spread beneath the neckline of her gown. All of a sudden, he couldn't wait to see how far that pretty pink colour went.

Charles gently lowered Evie to the library floor and stood up behind her. He bent down and fused his mouth hungrily with hers. Without breaking the kiss, Charles led his wife over to the door leading out into one of the many hallways.

His hands tangled in her blonde locks and her small palms were splayed on his muscled chest. As they were half-heartedly attempting to make their way back to their chambers, a loud snigger followed by a shushing noise was heard a little to their right.

The pair raised their heads and caught sight of the Princess Margaret, arms linked, with the Lady Buckingham. Charles sent a scowl at the pair of giggling women and he couldn't wait until the Princess was off and married to the old bugger, the King of Portugal.

"Don't mind us," called Margaret with a vicious sneer, "We always knew that you could never keep your attributes to yourself."

Evelyn felt her husband tense at the jibe and gently led him away from the women that had clearly obtained a little too much wine that evening.

When they were out of sight, Charles remained quiet despite Evie reassuring hand on his forearm. They reached their quarters soon after and Brandon shoved his way through the door. He let go of his wife's waist and speared his hands through his short hair.

"I am not like that anymore!" he roared, startling Evelyn a little. She had never seen him so angry before. "I would never take another woman whilst I am yours. I _could _never!"

The Duchess approached him slowly and laid her small palms against his back. When he turned, she calmly led him over to their bed. She gave a tug on the back of his neck until his head came to rest lightly on her upper chest. Evelyn ran a comforting hand over his head, toying with the smooth strands of his hair, while the other clasped one of his much larger palms fiercely.

"I know that you would never do that to me. It is in your past and therefore nothing to worry about, my husband. I love you and will never doubt you."

_Except_, said a niggling voice inside her head, _you do; a little. You're worried that he'll leave you, find someone prettier and more experienced. _

She determinedly cleared the voice from her mind and concentrated calming her husband. She pressed a sweet kiss to the crown of his head and soothed the rage that had built inside of him.

* * *

_**So, it was a filler so I apologise if it was a little boring. Drama will start next chapter with... Evie, Charles, Margaret, Lady Buckingham, Jasmine and maybe a little with Henry and Anne/Catherine :D Interesting things to come.  
Leave me a review with what you think could happen or any questions/feelings/thoughts.  
Thank you for reading.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello my lovelies :) Drama starts now! Hope you like it, it's not all of Portugal but it's one of the most dramatic parts. Not much Evie yet but I have plans for where I left it.  
Thanks to;  
burrcat213, CuciBurga and cutie2boot4u for following.  
Lillith Celesse and cutie2boot4u for favouriting.  
and Charlie Belle and Hermioneand Marucs for reviewing :) - (sidenote: where have my usuals gone? ): )  
SPECIAL THANKS: to HermioneandMarcus and cutie2boot4u for author alerting and favouriting, you guys are amazing!**_

_**Charlie Belle -** _Ahaa, well you'll have to read on to find out :)  
_**HermioneandMarcus -** _Thank you, glad you liked it. Here's some more for you.

_**Anyways, here we go...**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**Chapter 10;**

There was an overwhelming sense of sadness that crushed Evelyn from the inside as she rode on horseback alongside her husband as they made their way down to the port where Charles would be leaving for Portugal.

Their two days of each other's company was up. The couple had spent the majority of the previous day together doing various things. They had spent most of the morning sharing stories and other seemingly meaningless tidbits of information before taking a walk through the gardens.

Evie gave a soft pat to her horse, Pandora, as they drew ever nearer to the giant ship that would safely deliver her husband to his destination and then return him as soon as possible.

When they reached the dock, Charles dismounted first and walked towards the Duchess to help her gracefully to the floor. Evelyn allowed her hands to rest upon his shoulders as his were placed securely on her hips.

"How long will you be gone?" she inquired, looking up at him through her thick ring of eyelashes.

"Just a few days, my love, a week at the most."

Evie's baby blue's drifted closed at the realization. Although things had only begun to build romantically in the past month or so between Charles and herself, the Duchess was positively distraught at the thought of being without him for even a week.

Charles tipped up her chin with two of his fingers and her eyes fluttered open at the touch. He leant his forehead against hers and gently grazed his lips with her own. Evelyn reveled in the feeling and stored it in her memory for when she went to bed alone.

A cough sounded behind the pair and Charles lifted his head to give the offending person a glare.

Margaret gave a sly smile and said, "Whenever you are ready, Your Grace."

Evelyn sent a scowl towards her elder sister which was returned with a scoff before she flounced off to speak to some other people.

"Please take care of her for me," Evie said, her eyes following the departing figure. Although, Evelyn and Margaret hadn't seen eye to eye for the majority of their upbringing, she still cared for her sister; they were family after all.

"Don't worry, my love, she will come to no harm."

After a few more heart-wrenching moments of bidding their farewells, Evelyn watched from the dock as Charles waved goodbye for the last time from the deck of the ship. She felt her breath leave her in a sigh and straightened her shoulders with resolve. It was only a week, what could go wrong?

They boarded the ship, Charles following the Princess with a bored expression upon his face. He showed her to the room she would be staying in during the journey as some of the men that the King had employed were bringing in the last of Margaret's belongings.

"This is your state room; I hope it meets Your Highnesses approval." he said, his desire to be anywhere else apparent in his voice.

"It'll serve," she replied, sending a distasteful glare about the room as she surveyed it.

"Bed is narrow, but adequate and in the case of action all paneling will be removed."

"Action?" her tone was sharp.

"If we are attacked," Charles informed her as if he were explaining something to a child.

"Who will attack us?"

"Pirates," he said with a half grin at her offhand question. He didn't wait any longer in that room as he bowed and left back the way he came.

The Duke had spent the majority of the day journey trading stories and aimlessly chatting with the other men on board.

"You sad to leave your new Missus, Your Grace?" questioned one of the riggers, Richard.

Brandon gave a soft smile as his wife's face swam to the forefront of his mind once again that day. "Yes," he answered, "Only been married for two days and it's a shame to leave so soon."

The other man nodded in agreement. "Had to leave me own wife," his cockney accent came through strongly in his speech, "Said I'd better be back in time fer the baby to be born."

"Will it be your first?" the Duke asked with curiosity. Part of him had begun to wonder what his children would be like; the other part was marveling about how he had become so faithful all of a sudden.

"Oh no," came the reply, "Number five."

Charles raised his eyebrows in surprise. Five children. Evelyn was one of five; the sixth one had claimed both mother and child. Would that happen to his wife? It was a common occurrence around Court and all around the country; doctors could only do so much.

"Well, congratulations."

Richard gave a smile and said, "You got any young'uns yet, Your Grace?"

Charles shook his head and directed his gaze out to sea. He'd spent the day out here in the sea air rather than below deck where Margaret had taken to being. There was something about his sister-in-law that he just didn't trust; whether that was her apparent immediate dislike of him or the fact that she had been sending one of her Ladies onto the deck to spy on him, there was something that was definitely going on.

Silence filled the top deck for a while until Richard had finished his little jobs and came to stand by the Duke's shoulder. "It's gettin' colder, Your Grace, perhaps you should come below. You gamble?"

Charles turned and gave the other man a smirk, "Only with those who don't mind losing."

The rigger laughed heartily and shook his head. Brandon joined in with the merriment and they both descended the stairs and got some of the other men together for a game of cards.

Meanwhile, back at the Palace, Evelyn had been asked by her brother to accompany him at the small gathering he was hosting that night in the Great Hall.

A thought flew back into Evie's mind; she had to talk to Jasmine about accompanying her to the new house she would share with Charles. She had donned a deep violet dress - a Royal colour that only a handful of people were allowed to wear - for the gathering.

"My Lady, I must talk to you about the preparations for my move to the house in Suffolk. I wish to ask you-"

The Duchess was about to finish her question when a knock sounded at the door.

The Lady Jasmine paused in braiding Evie's hair to give her a questioning glance.

"Were you expecting somebody, Your Grace?"

Evelyn's brow crinkled in thought. She had spoken to no one aside from her brother today and there had been no warning from him to mark his arrival. She shook her head softly so not to disturb the elegant up do that was currently being braided atop her head.

"Come in," she said, loud enough to be heard through the door.

A man appeared in the threshold as the wooden door swung open. In his hands was a delicately wrapped piece of fabric with a note resting on top of it. The man - who the Duchess then recognised as one of her brother's hands - came towards her and gave a low bow.

"You Grace, His Majesty, the King, has asked me to deliver this to you. He says that it was something that he had wished to give you before your wedding but hadn't quite found the time."

"Thank you," she replied and nodded to Jasmine to take the bundle from his hands and set it down before her.

The Lady did just that and the man left quietly through the door and out into the candlelit corridor.

"What do you suppose it is, Your Grace?"

"I have not a clue."

Evelyn picked up the note and unfolded it with care.

_My dear Sister,_

_I regret that I could not gift you with this particular item myself and I sincerely hope that you forgive my digression._

_I understand that you wished to know more of our mother but never truly had your chance. In honor of your marriage and your becoming a woman, I present you with something that I hope you will recognise and treasure for the rest of your life._

_I wish for you to wear it this evening to show the Court that you are capable in your new life role as a Duchess._

_All my love, your Brother._

Evie set the note to the side, her curiosity peaked. Why would Henry send her a note about their mother? As long as she could remember, she had never spoken to him about wanting to know about their mother. Evelyn had expressed her wish to her elder sister Mary before she married and moved away, but never to anyone else. Her father used to briskly rebuff any mention of the woman after her death.

The Duchess blinked herself out of her thoughts and brought her attention back to the bundle of fabric before her. She gently unfolded the linen wrapping to reveal a fabric of deep red beneath.

At once she knew what it was. She lifted her mother's favourite dress from where it was folded neatly on the wooden table in front of her and raised it a little in the air so that she could get a better look at it.

It was the dress from her dream. This particular garment was one that Evie mostly remembered her mother in. She had had many dresses made in varying shades of red as she was the one to unite the houses of York and Lancaster. The red was to show the people of England that although she came from the house of the white rose, she would be faithful to their new King.

Evelyn worked one of her hands into the left flowing sleeve and found what she had been looking for. A single white rose had been embroidered near where her mother's wrist had reached. The white silk had been decorated with green and gold thread; something to remind her where she came from, Evie supposed.

When the Lady Jasmine had seen what the linen held, she needed no explanation. She had been working at the Palace for long enough to have been told many stories about the country's late Queen and her friend's mother.

"Would you like to change?"

Evie nodded mutely and stood, her hair unraveling and falling around her face. The Lady set about assisting the Duchess in changing and although Evelyn seemed to be lost in thought, the pair worked fairly quickly.

With the last finishing touches to her appearance, Evelyn left her chambers and headed towards the Great Hall with Jasmine and two guards following at a respectful distance behind.

Henry was waiting for his sister in a table in the center of the Great Hall watching as the members of his Court spoke and ate to the sound of a lively piece of music.

He saw as his sister entered, wearing the dress that he had given to her. It had been kept in a box in their mother's private sitting room ever since her death. As a boy, Henry had seen his father visit the room various times and not come out until hours had passed. Back then, he had always wondered what the elder man had done in the room; he had been made to understand that his parent's marriage had been one that had been beneficial to the country, not one of love - much like this own. But now, the King let his mind wander to whether his father had visited the room to mourn the loss of his wife out of love.

Henry had thought that it would be nice to give such a favoured item of clothing to someone who would treasure it and give it some use once more.

Evelyn was every bit as regal and elegant as she was expected to be. She walked towards him with her head held high and her shoulder back. The Duchess gave a curtsey to her brother in greeting and he returned it with a nod. Evie took her place beside her brother and shifted to bend her head a little closer to his.

"Thank you, my brother, for you have gifted me with something that I could only have dreamed of seeing."

Henry faced his sister full on and replied, "It is my pleasure, sister."

She gave a soft smile and turned back to the festivities. Evelyn had just popped a grape into her mouth as she quietly tapped her foot to the music when her eyes registered Cardinal Wolsey approaching with a small brunette woman in tow.

"Your Eminence," Henry nodded.

"Your Majesty," the Cardinal responded with a bow and gave a nod to the Duchess, "May I present Princess Margarite of Nefur."

The woman came forward and sank to the floor on her knees. Evelyn noticed with annoyance her brother's sudden interest in the Princess at his feet.

"Madam." he said, eyes flashing.

"Majesty," her French accent was thick.

"You're visiting here?" he questioned.

"_Oui _Majesty; the Count - my husband - had to stay behind in France."

Evelyn rolled her eyes mutely. Did these women have no shame? To send such a hint to the Crown that a Princess was open to being unfaithful to her husband was extremely distasteful.

"Regrettably indeed. You must be compensated; you must enjoy some pleasure while you are here."

The woman arose, a seductive smile on her face. She nodded to the King as did the Cardinal and then the two left the way they came.

Henry had noted the woman's apparent excitement at being in the King of England's bed and as appealing as she was to the eye, he couldn't help the thoughts of a Miss Anne Boleyn from filtering into his mind and replacing the Princess with the Lady in visions of lust.

Onboard the ship, the light was low as the Sun had set and only the candles cast a warm glow on the men sat at the long wooden table, cards and ale spread out in front of them.

The Princess had retired a long time ago, so Charles had decided to stay out with the others and play games upon games of cards until they were so tired no one could function.

After finishing their current game, the ship's captain spoke, "Happy to take your money anytime, Your Grace."

"You should save your money Captain, until we reach Lisbon." Charles replied, laughter in his voice.

Charles then decided to retire to his bed as he was positive it was fairly close to midnight. The Duke was halfway through undressing, his shirt draped over the end of the bed, when his eye caught a small movement to his right.

Brandon turned a frown to the movement and made out the shape of an eye through a small crack in the wooden paneling. In his mind, Charles knew automatically who the eye belonged to; the Princess Margaret.

The sense of unease came back with vengeance. The woman remained looking through the hole even when Charles' frown turned into a scowl.

Evelyn's face came into his mind; how broken she would be if something happened onboard the ship and he and Margaret got too close. In resolve, the Duke propped a pillow against the crack to block her view and lay down on his back.

He wouldn't be an unfaithful husband.

It had been a few days of travel and the ship was due to reach its destination, Portugal, in just a matter of hours.

Charles was below deck due to the storm that was threatening above them. He was seated at the large wooden table with a few of the other men, discussing how long it would be until they could begin the journey home.

Charles found himself with an ache that he had only experienced in the very few times that he had been away from his wife. However, now, it had become much more intense. How he wanted to hold her within his arms, to share a bed with her once more and to move to the home that they would share until death. But, first, he would have to get through the rest of the trip.

Midway through his conversation with one of the servants - Michael - a woman, who Charles recognised as one of Margaret's Ladies-in-waiting, approached and in a quiet voice said, "Her Highness wishes to see you, Your Grace."

The Duke sucked in a deep breath and stood up bidding a quick farewell to his companion, he followed the woman to the Princess' state room.

He opened the door and went to stand next to a wooden chair so that he could remain steady despite the violent rocking of the ship as the storm worsened.

After a pause he spoke, "You asked to see me, Your Highness?"

Margaret didn't even raise her eyes from the game of solitaire she was playing. "Only to ask how much longer was must be at sea."

"Not long now."

"Do you play cards, Your Grace?" The question caught Charles off guard and set off a sense of unease. The Princess wasn't known for being nice to someone without some sort of ulterior motive.

"Sometimes, Your Highness."

"Then what game should we play?" The tone of her voice had suddenly taken on a seductive edge.

He reluctantly took the seat across from her. "Why don't you choose?"

"In that case," she motioned for her Ladies to leave the room and leaving Charles alone with his sister-in-law. The Princess stood to close the door firmly behind them and then threw a glance over her shoulder towards the Duke. Margaret moved to stand beside Charles' chair and bent down to reach his ear, displaying a revealing look down the neckline of her dress.

She whispered, "How about giving me something to remember when I'm married to an grizzly old man."

Charles moved his head away and pushed himself out of the seat. He turned to face her and said, "I am married to your sister. Is that not enough for to make you a decent person? She is your sister! I love her and would never _ever _abuse the trust she has in me."

Margaret's face fell for a moment only to be replaced with a sneer. "Trust? We shall see how much trust she has in you when she hears about the taboo things that occurred during the journey, won't we."

"But, nothing did happen."

The Princess gave a humorless laugh. "I think it's time for you to leave now, don't you. The plan is already in motion."

Evelyn was seated in the library with her friends, the Ladies Anne and Jasmine, the book that she and Charles had been reading open in her lap. She was almost at the end when she realised that she hadn't gotten around to approaching the subject of moving to Jasmine yet.

"My Lady," she said, breaking the silence and looking to her friend.

Jasmine lifted her head from her needlework and replied, "Yes, Your Grace?"

"I never got to speak to you on the night that my mother's dress was delivered. I wanted to ask you if you shall accompany my husband and myself to our new home in Suffolk."

The Duchess smiled at her dear friend and awaited her response.

"I apologise, Your Grace, but I cannot."

Evie's eyebrows drew together as she asked, "But, why? Surely there is nothing holding you back here?"

Jasmine gave a small smile and a light laugh. "But there is, Your Grace."

After a moment's pause, Evelyn gave an encouraging nod so that other woman would continue.

"You must have been wondering why I am not wed yet, Your Grace. I was to be. Many years ago now; he left, telling me that if I waited for him long enough, he would return and we should have the life and family that I always dreamed of."

The Lady took in a breath, "But he never did come back for me. So, still I wait for him."

"What was his name, my Lady?"

With a soft smile, she said, "Robert, Your Grace; Robert Lupton. He's a knight and fights for the King."

Evelyn remembered the name from somewhere. Just as she was about to reach the thought with her mind, the library door was opened and the Lady Buckingham stepped through.

The Duchess straightened her shoulders and met the woman's eyes with a steely glare.

"Yes, my Lady. How may I help you?"

"I wish to speak to you, Your Grace, about some pressing matters. Alone."

Evie nodded to her friends and despite their concerned looks, they let with little fuss.

"So we are alone. What is it you wish to say?"

Anna took a few steps forward as a smirk curved her lips. "How is your husband, Your Grace?"

Confused by the question, she replied, "I do not know for he is out at sea, as you well know."

"Oh, but I hear he is most well. Being kept occupied, or so I've heard."

"What, pray tell, could you possibly mean by that?"

"I have received word from the Princess that she and your Duke have become quite familiar with each other. Seems to me like he never wanted you; you were simply a reason to gain a title so he could finally be alone with the Princess Margaret."

Evelyn's mind reeled. Charles had strayed, with her _sister_! Part of her flew into a rage; how dare he, after promising that he would never be unfaithful to her? Another, smaller and less loud part reminded her that Charles was a good man at heart. That reminder was quickly smothered.

The Lady turned with a giggle and left with her parting words of, "Well, we shall see won't we, Your Grace. If our Duke of Suffolk returns with another woman on his arm, your fate shall be sealed. Losing a husband to one's own sister, now _that _will be a scandal that whole Court will find amusing."

The door closed behind her. Evelyn felt the colour drain from her face and her limbs turn numb. Her Ladies arrived just as the Duchess fell into a dead faint.

* * *

_**GARRGH! What happens next? Got some good plans for you and more on the Jasmine/Robert front. Hope you liked and, by the way, I made some more banners so the link is on my profile, and if you guys want to make a banner or something for the story that's awesome and would be greatly appreciated!  
Leave me a review, thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi :) So, here it is, on time for once, huh? Sorry that it's short but there are a couple of things that I wanted to focus on in this chapter and I'll try and post the next part this week and then one of the usual posts on the weekend - but, don't hold me to it.  
Thank you to;  
LeKitsune, cutiepie102, Nightstar521 and dark-lelu for following.  
cutiepie102 and dark-lelu for favouriting.  
and Charlie Belle, HermioneandMarcus, kiralol101 and dark-lelu for reviewing :D  
SPECIAL THANKS TO: cutiepie102 for following me and dark-lelu for favouriting and following me :)**_

_**Charlie Belle -** _Yay, glad we share the same view of Margaret :) You catch on quick huh? Hope you like this one.  
_**HermioneandMarcus -** _So glad that you thought it was excellent, hope you enjoy this one.  
_**kiralol101 -** _Yay, you came back! Don't worry about it, just glad that you found time :D Charles and Evie going home should be coming soon. I know! Gosh, Margaret is so ungrateful for getting to marry a King with gout, huh? :) Your questions will be answered. You may not like me so much after you read this one. Awrh, it's cool that you look like the girl in the picture, if you want to make some sort of banner for the story, that would be awesome! Hope you like this one.  
_**dark-lelu -** _How's this for a quick update? Enjoy.

_**So, on with the story...**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**Chapter 11;**

Evelyn came round within the hour to find herself no longer in the library, but settled comfortably under the covers of her bed, dressed in her nightgown.

For a moment, she wondered why she was in bed in the middle of the day; but then the memory of the Lady Buckingham's visit swam back into her mind. What did she mean '_losing a husband to one's own sister_'? Surely, if Charles were to be an unfaithful husband, he would not disgrace her name - and the name of their King - by simply moving onto another Princess.

Evelyn was drawn from her mind-boggling thoughts by the wooden door opposite the foot at the bed was pushed open and the face of the Lady Jasmine came into view.

She gave a low curtsey and approached the bed slowly. "How are you feeling, Your Grace?"

Evie raised a hand to her forehead and felt nothing out of the blue, except the tired ache deep down in her bones.

"Nothing but tired, My Lady, thank you for your concern."

Jasmine nodded and came to stand by the Duchess' head. She pulled the covers higher to keep her mistress warm in the cooler weather and gave a small smile before turning to walk back through the door.

"Wait," the Duchess called and watched as her friend paused and rotated to look at her, "Could you stay for a while, my Lady? For some reason I do not wish to be alone."

She feared that the unwelcome thoughts would reappear and she would fall into some doubt filled haze where she thought of nothing but her husband and her sister.

Jasmine nodded, concern in her gaze, and went over to the hearth to move one of the wooden chairs to position it beside the bed.

"Would you care to tell me some more about your betrothed?" Evie blurted, saying the first thing that came into her mind.

The Lady blinked, slightly taken aback by the Duchess' sudden question. She took a moment to compose herself and then responded, "What would you like to know, Your Grace?"

"How long have you been waiting for Robert?"

The Lady took in a deep breath. "Many years now, Your Grace. I would wait forever if I have to."

Evelyn paused, her brow wrinkling. "What did you say his name was again?"

"Robert Lupton, Your Grace."

All of a sudden, the connection to that name came flooding back to the Duchess' mind. She remembered being seated beside her brother, Charles standing on his other side, when a man had entered with his face drawn and pale. Henry had identified him as one of the most senior members of his army. He had proceeded to list the names of the knights that hadn't made it back home. Robert Lupton had been one of them.

Evie sat up a little straighter in her bed and took one of her Ladies' hands in hers and clasped it tightly. "I am so dearly sorry, my Lady, but if memory serves me correctly, Mr. Lupton perished in one of the battles that England's brave knights fought in."

Evelyn watched as her friend's face paled, the blood draining away. Her hand stiffened in Evie's grasp and her deep brown irises slowly filling with tears. She took in a ragged breath.

"You appear to be mistaken, Your Grace. Robert said he would come back for me and I shall wait for him until he does. You must be remembering incorrectly - yes, that must be it. If you'll excuse me, Your Grace, I must continue with my chores."

The Duchess watched silently and with a heavy heart as one of her dearest friends rushed from the room before her tears of sadness could descend.

Becoming slightly upset with herself, Evelyn rolled onto her side and, to escape the invading thoughts about cheating husbands and tearful friends, forced herself to drift off into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile, the ship containing its precious cargo had reached the shores of Lisbon, Portugal.

Charles had been studiously ignoring the Princess since their little confrontation a few nights ago, but it didn't seem to matter, all the notice she gave him now was a few sneers or smug looks as if she knew something that he didn't.

Margaret's words had repeatedly crossed his mind during the last part of the journey. What plan could she possibly be talking about? The Duke had always thought of Margaret as someone who could be as mean as Lucifer himself, but never one to do substantial damage to her own family.

Charles had come to the conclusion that her little stunt was one that was intended to capture the attention of someone back in England. Brandon had settled on the theory that the Princess intended to use him to send a clear message to her brother that if she was to be a wife to an old, gout ridden King, she was not to be faithful.

At that specific moment, Charles - along with a handful of other men - were waiting one the large halls for the Princess to make her appearance.

The set up was noticeably grander than his own wedding, but, he supposed, he was not a King.

Brandon watched as a man - once large and athletic in build, but now more stooped and with a significant difficulty with walking - entered at a slow pace, flanked by two men at each side. This was the King of Portugal, and Margaret was in for a fun ride.

It wasn't long before the lady in question arrived and Charles quickly slipped into his place following quietly a few steps behind her. The Duke suppressed a laugh at the way the King before them nodded his approval to the men at his sides, before licking his thin lips and using the support of a cane to totter his way towards his bride.

The bride's wedding party all bowed low as they were approached. Charles could hear the short prayer being sent up by the Princess as the King began babbling in Portuguese. Margaret thrust her chin higher as she rose from her curtsey to find her betrothed taking a firm grip on her chin.

Luckily, the Duke was close enough to catch the Princess before she fell to the floor in a dramatic faint.

Due to the King's orders to hurry along the marriage, Margaret's Ladies had hurried to rouse her from her 'sleep' and to dress her in her wedding dress. Charles couldn't help but compare her to Evelyn which resulted in a crippling ache in his chest caused by the want to see his wife.

Brandon brought himself back to the task in hand as he led the Princess toward her new husband in the hopes that the quicker it was over, the quicker he could leave the woman in a foreign country and set sail back home to his beloved wife.

The Duke watched the proceedings before him with a detached look in his eyes. He did notice, however, how positively excited the King seemed to be at the prospect of marrying a young woman like the Princess.

The event passed without a hitch and Charles' job was officially done. He hadn't shared a word with the woman for days and was glad that she would no longer be able to spread rumours about him and his goddess of a wife from her new home in Portugal.

Evelyn blinked her eyes open to the hushed sounds of light footsteps moving swiftly about the room. She took a moment to compose herself before lifting her head and gently turning her body so that she now lay on her back, her head propped up on her pillows.

The Duchess' oceanic eyes made out the figure of one of her Ladies fixing things around the room - a swipe of a wet cloth here, a re-folding of a gown there. For a moment, Evie thought that the woman could be the Lady Jasmine come to speak with her once again about her love, but as the woman turned, a few loose blonde curls tumbled around a youthful face.

At first, the Lady Anne didn't realize that her mistress had awoken so was caught slightly be surprise when she spun on her heel to find the Duchess awake and sitting with her back resting gently on the pillows.

"Oh, Your Grace; you did frighten me."

Evie bowed her head slightly in apology. "I am sorry, my Lady." She was confused as she noticed that the sky outside had remained the deep shade of navy blue that it had been when she had awoken the first time.

"Will this night never end? I feel as though I should be waking to the daylight glinting through the windows."

The Lady Anne's eyebrows drew together. "Your Grace, you have slept right through the daylight."

"I did?"

Anne nodded and came closer to the Duchess to lay a hand on her forehead.

"You do not have a temperature which is good news, Your Grace. How do you feel?"

Evelyn gave the query some serious thought. She was still relatively tired, despite her elongated sleep, an incredible hunger for Oxfordshire cake was settled in her belly and tenderness in her breasts. When she relayed this information, her friend replied with a baffling question.

"When was your last women's time, Your Grace?"

Slightly confused by the question, Evie thought backwards to the time in question.

"About a week before my wedding."

Anne's pale green eyes widened to a seemingly impossible size before eliciting a squeal and rushing over to crouch beside the bed. She placed one hand on the Duchess' stomach and met her eyes with a grin.

"Your Grace, you symptoms point to one thing; you are with child!"

The news astounded Evelyn to such an extent that she felt paralyzed. She barely felt it as the Lady Anne lifted one of her hands and rested it over her lower stomach.

Evelyn couldn't believe that there was a small life growing inside of her. It was such a strange thing to come to terms with for she and Charles had only been married for a little over a month - as Charles had taken a lot longer than expected due to storms and such - and she was already carrying the heir to the Brandon title.

The Duchess knew that she was supposed to elated at this news but she just couldn't seem to bring herself to accept it; not with the haunting prospect of a husband who would return with her sister.

With a new resolve, Evelyn used both hands to cradle her still flat stomach. If Charles did return to England with a request for a new wife, she would raise her baby as a strong independent individual who wouldn't be as much of a fool in love as their mother.

* * *

_**Oooooh, strong Evie much? You guys like that? What do you think about the news? I have it all planned out, don't worry. Leave me a review with any ideas/questions/comments, I love to hear them. Thank you for reading.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi :) Here's another chapter for you! Drama in this one as Charles returns home. Hope you enjoy!  
Thank you to:  
Benny Jude Road and washingtongurrl for following.  
and Charlie Belle, HermioneandMarcus, dark-lelu, LovingMeLovingYou and kiralol101 for reviewing :D**_

_**Charlie Belle -** _Yup :) Glad you liked it, you may not like me so much anymore. Hope you like.  
_**HermioneandMarcus -** _So glad that you like it, here's another update for you!  
_**dark-lelu -** _Yay, you liked it, here's another one :)  
_**LovingMeLovingYou -** _I wanted Margaret to be the main antagonist for this section so I'm glad it worked out. True, true. Evie'll be ok :)  
**_kiralol101 -_ **It does kinda suck huh? You're very right, it's all part of her plan. Awrh, you never know what could happen ;D How do you guess what happens before I even write it into a chapter? Let me know what you think. Enjoy.

_**So, here we go...**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**Chapter 12;**

It had been another month since Evelyn had found out of her blossoming pregnancy. Although the growing bump wasn't very noticeable, Evie still felt that is was large enough to see. She had asked her Ladies not to mention the baby to anyone until she was positive that events would go to plan - and that her husband would return alone.

Today was the day that said husband would be arriving back home. Evelyn had been helped into her mother's dress - a piece of clothing that she hoped would give her strength in this difficult time - and Jasmine was silently braiding the Duchess' hair.

"We shall have to look into getting a tailor to let out some of your dresses, Your Grace." murmured the Lady Anne from her place beside her mistress.

Evelyn nodded absentmindedly; she was more focused on the withdraw woman at her back. Ever since the Duchess had dropped the news of Mr. Lupton, Jasmine had become a shell of a person, never being in the same room as Evelyn as often as possible.

Lady Jasmine finished pinning Evelyn's blonde locks and dropped her hands to her sides. "Anything else, Your Grace?"

Evie turned to meet her eyes. "Could I speak to you, my Lady?"

Her friend gave a nod, the little splash of colour that was previously on her cheeks, draining at the question.

The Duchess directed her gaze at Anne who, after a moment's hesitation, gave a low curtsey and quickly made her way out of the room.

Once again, silence settled. Evie rose to her feet so she was eye level with the Lady.

"My Lady, I wish to speak to you about your betrothed."

Evelyn watched carefully and managed to spot the small well of tears slowly filling her dear friend's eyes. Still, Jasmine remained quiet.

"I have been meaning to apologise for I may have heard Mr. Lupton's name mentioned in a different situation-"

Before the Duchess could finish, Jasmine interrupted in a shaky voice. "There is no need to apologise, Your Grace, for you were most correct." At Evelyn's crinkled brow, she went on to explain.

"As soon as I left, I began to ask several of the servants to see if they knew anything of Robert. It turns out that they did. One of the maids from the kitchens - who is now betrothed to one of the King's men - managed to find out for me. Robert did indeed perish in some nameless battle ordered by the King. I never really had the chance to know the man, but I was already half in love with him when we met."

Evie laid a hand on Jasmine's shoulder as the tears were released and began to flow freely down her face.

"It is I who should apologise for being so cold towards you. It was not your fault that I am still unmarried." The Lady looked up from under lashes slicked with tears and sheepishly continued, "If the offer to come with you to your new home in Suffolk is still available, I would be most honored to accept."

Evelyn's own eyes glittered with tears; partly for her friend's sad news, partly because she no longer knew if she would be making the move to Suffolk. Instead of worrying the Lady even more, the Duchess simply drew her into a fierce hug and held on as the woman quieted her sniffles.

"Of course, my Lady. I would be delighted for you to join me."

Jasmine gave a watery smile and took a deep breath as she composed herself. She gave a curtsey and went to open the wooden doors out of the room.

Evie stroked both hands across her barely perceptible baby bump and mentally readied herself for the events to come.

Charles' excitement grew to unbearable levels as the riggers began their terrifyingly slow routines to get the ship into the dock.

It had taken an excruciating two months for Charles and the rest of the crew to arrive back on English soil. The journey back had been quiet, very few storms and a lot of men pining for their families; Charles was definitely among them.

The Duke had climbed to the bow of the ship in an attempt to catch a glimpse of his beloved wife and he wasn't disappointed. He spotted her at once, her long golden mane flowing about her shoulders, the deep red dress she wore fitting her figure so well Charles wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms for the rest of eternity.

However, it took a moment for him to notice that her head was slightly bowed as if she didn't want to watch as the ship was almost ready for the crew to depart. As they drew even closer to the small gathering of people waiting, Charles saw a wet glint to Evelyn's beautiful blue eyes and his brow wrinkled in response. He hated to see her cry.

The Duke thought back to watching her grow up, how she had cried when her mother had died in child birth. It had killed him even then.

The Duchess sat upon her horse just off to the side of the dock waiting like a good wife for her husband. The ride down to the ship had brought up all of Evie's doubts. Maybe she hadn't paid enough attention to all of the women that Charles had been with in the past?

It was all irrelevant now. Evelyn had gone and married the man and God help her, she loved him with everything she had. And now she was going to be left disgraced and alone with a child that she had no way to support.

As soon as the ship was touching the wooden platform of the dock, Charles was already on his way out, his ocean blue eyes seeking out his wife.

The Duke practically sprinted towards the woman sat stiffly on her horse. A bright grin at seeing the love of his life split his face in half as he drew ever closer. With uncontained glee, Charles reached up and took a secure grip on her waist and gently swung her from the beast and spun her in a large circle. Charles gave a loud laugh and pulled his wife securely into the wide expanse of his chest.

It took a moment for him to register that Evelyn wasn't as soft and loving as he remembered her. She stood stoically within the circle of his arms. Charles used one hand to tip her face back so that he could look into her eyes.

"What is it, my love?" he asked, brows drawing together. Why would she be sad, he had finally returned home?

"Where is Margaret?"

Her small voice shocked him as much as her question. Where had that question come from? She knew exactly where her sister was, she had been there to wave her off!

"In Portugal, where else would she be?"

Evelyn gave a short humorless laugh. "So, it was more of a fling, was it?"

Charles' mind flitted back to the night on the boat; there was no way that the news of the Princess' advances could have reached home so soon. It wasn't as thought Charles had accepted the Princess' offer.

"What _are _you talking about?"

"My dear sister and yourself. One month on a boat confident in the knowledge that whatever happened, you would have a stupid, clueless wife to return home to."

The Duke took a step back in frustration. "Nothing happened on that boat and you are to _never _refer to yourself as stupid or clueless. You are the most intelligent woman that I know and I would do anything for you."

Evelyn shook her head sadly. "It doesn't matter now, does it. I must accept it and be the good little wife that my brother intended for me to be. I would like to return home now."

Without another word, Charles watched as his Duchess beckoned one of the King's men to assist her onto her horse and began the trek back towards the Palace.

Upon reaching the Palace, Evelyn had proceeded to shut herself away in their rooms without even her Ladies. Every time Charles had attempted to gain entry, the guards stationed outside her doors had politely, but firmly, turned him away.

Despite his protests, the Duke had been swept into a drink with his friends, Anthony and William, to celebrate his homecoming.

It was late into the night when Charles had been successful in dragging himself away from his friends - who were on their last legs - and make his way to the rooms he shared with his wife. Unlike the other men, the Duke hadn't had more than one cup of the wine that had been circulating the Hall, so he could keep a clear head.

Charles had spent the large majority of the afternoon replaying his homecoming with his wife down by the docks. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what she had meant by the accusations that he had gotten overly friendly with his sister-in-law.

But, he would find out, if it was the last thing he did.

Evelyn didn't move when she heard Charles enter the room and the double doors close behind him. She had curled up beneath the covers a few hours after she had returned home.

The dress had given her the strength to not burst into hysterics and cause a scene in front of everyone that had been gathered to welcome the men home, but as soon as she had found herself back in her rooms, the dam had broken. The Duchess had asked her guards to ensure that no one was to be allowed to enter, not even her Ladies. Evelyn had needed some time alone; but it seemed that time was up.

She stayed in that position even when Charles came through the doors that separated the bedroom from the informal sitting room. Evie listened as she heard the rustling sound that told her Charles was changing into his nightshirt.

It was only when she watched, out of the corner of her eye, Charles approach her side of the large bed. He dropped to his knees so that he was at her eye level and reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

Evie tilted her head the opposite way and Charles reluctantly dropped his hand, a look of hurt filling his eyes; immediately, Evelyn felt bad.

"I don't know where you seem to have gotten the idea that your sister and I had relations, but I can assure you, _nothing _happened. _You _are my wife, _you _are the only person that I wish to be with and _you _are the only one that I want."

"Lady Buckingham," Evie whispered.

Charles' brows drew together in confusion for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "What?"

"She told me about you and Margaret."

"That is completely implausible as nothing happened. Even if it did, how would she know? We were out at sea and she was here."

In her mind, Evie processed the news. He had a point. Lady Buckingham wouldn't have received word about anything that happened whilst they were aboard the ship. But it still didn't remove all doubts from her mind.

"Why would she tell me about it, if it isn't true?"

Charles mulled the question over in his mind for a moment. "Maybe she thought it would separate us. She didn't seem to warm to the idea of our marriage did she?"

Evelyn had to reluctantly admit that he was right. Lady Buckingham had definitely given her an earful in the gardens when she had heard about her engagement to Charles. She allowed her eyes to meet her husband's.

Charles closed the gap between them and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "I have been waiting two months to do that." he whispered.

Evelyn nuzzled her nose against his and replied, "Welcome home."

Charles smiled and returned his lips back to hers with new passion. Evelyn had just begun to respond with all of the frustration and longing that had built up in the previous months, when a crippling pain speared through her lower stomach.

A hand flew to her abdomen as the pain struck again. Charles pulled away from his wife in surprise as she cried out in agony. A warm feeling began to flow down her legs and into the bed's mattress.

Charles watched in horror as the bed clothes were stained with a deep red that seemed black in the low candle light. He tore the sheet from the bed and gazed at the blood now coating everything from his wife's legs to the bed clothes she lay on.

Evelyn clutched her stomach fiercely as sobs racked her body. "What's happening?" she cried.

All of a sudden, Charles understood what was happening. She was suffering a miscarriage, and he hadn't even known she was pregnant.

* * *

**_Oh no! Poor Evie, huh? Let me know what you think, any thoughts/ideas/questions/comments, let me know! Hope you enjoyed it and chapter 13 should be up usual time. Thanks for reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week but I received some sad news and didn't have the wear with all to finish writitng the chapter. But, it's done now, so I hope you enjoy!  
Thank you to:  
**__**hplover1616, Kirs10, jigokunooujo and Winster Stevenson for following.  
hplover1616, hasocdaboutanime, Fanfic0Reader and PropertyOfMr.E.C for favouriting.  
HermioneandMarcus, Charlie Belle, LovingMeLovingYou, Benny Jude Road, dark-lelu, Anne and kiralol101 for reviewing - SO MANY! :D**_

_**HermioneandMarcus -**_So glad that you liked it, here's the next one!  
_**Charlie Belle -** _Sitting on pins and needles huh? YAY! I know it was sad, poor Evie, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
_**LovingMeLovingYou -** _I'm sorry :( But there will be no baby...yet. Can't give everything away!  
_**Benny Jude Road -** _No problem :D Unfortunatly, there is no baby :( Hope you like this one.  
_**dark-lelu -** _Things will get better, don't worry! Hope you like :)  
_**Anne -** _Hi! You're back, YAY! So glad to see you're still reading. Don't worry about it, I have stuff going on too :( Awrh, you're so sweet! Glad you're enjoying it, hope you like this one too!  
_**kiralol101 -** _Things get a little better in this one. I have plans for Jasmine, don't worry! She will have her happy ending. Here's the next one, enjoy!

_**Sooo, I think you've waited long enough...**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**Chapter 13;**

The realization hit Charles like a hurricane hit the ocean. She was pregnant; with his baby. Well, he amended; she _was_; now he was watching the woman he loved have her first child ripped from her protective grasp before she even had a chance to be a mother.

All of the commotion had alerted the two men stationed outside the doors who had burst into the scene with the intent to raise their sword to any who dared hurt their charges. Instead, they had arrived to find the Duchess writhing in agony on the bed sheets, blood surrounding her and Charles, himself, standing beside her, his face as pale as winter snow.

The Duke had to hand it to the men; as soon as they had figured out what was happening, they had snapped into action and rushed to fetch Evelyn's Ladies.

They too had arrived quicker than Charles had thought possible. His mind was in a state similar to a whirlwind. Everything seemed to be passing in a blur around him. The Ladies worked with efficiency as per usual and were soon comforting the weeping woman and attempting to slow the bleeding.

One of the women - Charles could have sworn her name was Jasmine - took one look at him and moved to take him by the elbow. She gently led him to the door and deposited him in the sitting room.

"Why don't you leave this to us, Your Grace? I assure you that everything will be fine."

Brandon nodded dumbly and watched as the woman then disappeared through the wooden doors, closing them softly behind her.

Charles fell into one of the plush chairs in the room and his eyes got lost in the heated depths of the fire that was burning in the hearth.

His wife had had to deal with the early stages of a pregnancy whilst alone and thinking that her husband and her sister were getting over friendly halfway across the world. All of a sudden, Charles was overcome with the urge to hold his precious wife within the protective circle of his arms and make sure that nothing would ever hurt her again.

What would she be like after going through the horror of a miscarriage? Would she become cold and emotionless and push him away? _No_, he thought, his Evie could never be like that and he would make sure that she never had to be.

It had seemed like a lifetime before her Ladies had burst into the room to help her. Evelyn had known what was happening; she just didn't want to believe it.

A miscarriage.

How could that happen? It was the first time she had been pregnant. It all seemed as though something was wrong with her.

Her Ladies had been very helpful when they had arrived. They had calmly spread about the room as though they had dealt with things like that many times. Anne and another woman had stripped Evelyn of the soiled nightgown and helped her sit up on the bed. Another had ripped the sheets from the bed and placed towels around the Duchess as not to completely ruin the bed. Evie had seen her friend, the Lady Jasmine, quietly escort her husband from the room and would be eternally grateful for that.

Evelyn had heard of her sister-in-law suffering miscarriages and even delivering stillborn babies. _Could that be the reason that Henry had tired of her?_ The question shocked the Duchess, would Charles begin to look somewhere else for a wife now that she had not managed to produce a baby?

Evie was distracted from her thoughts when her Ladies begun to prepare the necessary linen cloths and herbs to slow the bleeding. They used the same method as the one required every month when her women's time came knocking.

She was swiftly dealt with and the bed sheets replaced. Anne and Jasmine helped their mistress into a fresh nightgown and sent the old one away to be burnt. Her friends nodded for the others to leave the room, and they did so after receiving a quiet 'thank you' from the Duchess.

Anne and Jasmine came to stand beside the bed and laid hands comfortingly on her leg and arm. Their saddened looks were enough to make the tears well up once again in Evelyn's blue orbs.

"Do not worry, Your Grace. I am positive that you will be a mother one day, and a wonderful one at that." Jasmine murmured, rubbing a hand over her friend's shoulder in a calming way.

"But what if this shows Charles that I cannot have children? Then what? Will he leave me?" Evie answered in a quivering voice.

The two Ladies shared a glance. It seemed that they had no answer for her. Instead, Anne spoke, "Would you like us to show in your husband, Your Grace?"

Evelyn gave a firm nod. She supposed she would just have to deal with whatever came her way. She turned onto her side, her golden mane spread across the pillows. Jasmine pulled up the linen and fur covers so that they reached her neck to keep her warm.

The Ladies left the candlelight burning when they left and Evie screwed her eyes up tight to hold back the flood of tears that threatened after the loss of her child.

Charles' gaze snapped up as he heard the wooden doors to the bedroom open slowly. The Ladies Anne and Jasmine had emerged, tired looks upon their usually chipper faces.

Jasmine met his eyes. "Everything has been sorted, Your Grace. However, I should watch out for bleeding."

"How long will the bleeding remain?"

She gave a delicate shrug, "Anywhere from a week to a month, Your Grace." After a moment's hesitation, she continued, "We are truly sorry for your loss."

Charles nodded his thanks, his eyes roving back to the now closed door. The Ladies curtsied and then left the quarters all together and the Duke was alone with his thoughts. He could finally give into the urge and supply the comfort that he was sure his wife needed.

He pushed his way through the double doors and into the darkened room. Charles blew out the candles around the room, coating the space with a heavy blanket of darkness.

The Duke approached the large bed and lifted himself under the covers. He reached out to softly touch his wife's spine and felt her stiffen beneath his fingers but he ignored the slight movement. Charles shifted to lay closer to his wife and to wrap his arms tightly around her waist.

He could tell that Evelyn was surprised at his actions by the sharp intake of breath he heard when he moved. Charles pressed a sweet kiss to the tender spot behind her ear and murmured, "Why didn't you tell me?"

In a hushed voice, she replied, "I meant to, but you were away and I had been led to believe that you would be returning with my sister. It hardly matters now; there will be no child as you now know." After a moment of quiet, she continued, "If you now feel that I cannot bear you many children, I will understand if you wish to search for another woman to bear you an heir."

The Duke rose onto his elbow so that he could see the face of his wife as she was facing away from him. Lifting one hand from her waist to allow his fingers to turn her chin to face him, Charles met her gaze.

"Why do you constantly allow yourself to think that I am not happy with you? As I have told you before, I have dreamed of being your husband and growing old with you since I was a young boy. Now that I am able to do that, there is not one woman who could tempt me from you. I _will _be the father to your children no matter how long it takes."

Evie remained silent as she listened to her husband's words. "Are you sure?"

Charles gave a quiet, disbelieving laugh and bent his head to allow his lips to meet with hers. Whenever Brandon got the chance to kiss his wife, he was always amazed at the sweet taste of her lips; like the delicious pineapples that had been brought over from the New World. Even after everything that she had been through, Charles loved that she could still render him blissfully happy with just the simple contact.

The pair pulled away slowly and Charles rested his forehead against Evelyn's with his eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

"I love you."

Brandon's eyes opened lazily and his smile transformed into more of a grin. "I love you too, my wife."

Charles settled back onto his side with his arms fastened protectively around her body. He used his nose to nuzzle the sensitive side of her neck and used one of his palms to draw soothing patterns across her stomach.

"One day."

Evelyn nodded under his touch and finally let her eyes flutter closed with a prayer that everything would be ok.

The following day, Evelyn awoke to a feeling that shook her to her very core. She had lost her baby.

Although her babe had only been growing within her for a little over two months, Evie had felt a deep connection to the child. But now, now there was no baby to announce to the Court, no baby to raise as her own.

Yet Charles hadn't turned her away, he hadn't simply pushed her aside. Perhaps there would still be a future filled with family within her reach.

The Duchess smiled at the memory of Charles' speech. Now she knew she could always count on her husband.

His arms were still tight around her waist and she snuggled deeper into his embrace. Evelyn felt him move as he began to wake as he sleepily touched a kiss to the crown of her head. The Duchess placed her hands over her Duke's underneath the bed covers and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Good morning, my love," came a voice filled with the haziness that only sleep could bring.

Turning her head to capture his lips with hers, Evie whispered, "Good morning, my husband."

She felt his grin and heard his laugh in answer. Charles used his grip on her waist to maneuver his wife to lie beneath him. He guided his mouth down to meet hers and allowed his tongue to slip inside her warm sweetness when she parted her luscious lips in a gasp. Evelyn lifted her arms to entwine them around his neck.

All too soon, Charles pulled away slowly after delivering a series of lingering kisses. Evie used one of her hands to run her fingers across the back of his head.

Charles dipped his head to place a soft kiss upon her rosy cheek and smoother her blonde locks behind her ear.

"Soon, my dear. Soon it will be time."

It was late afternoon when Evelyn finally ventured from her quarters. Charles had been called away by her brother - still unknown of the previous night's events - to go for a ride through the English countryside that the King loved so dearly.

After being seen to by her Ladies to ensure that the bleeding would be staunched for the most part of the day, the Duchess had mostly just been walking along the palace's corridors looking out for someone to talk to. Suddenly, a handful of armed guards rushed through the main doors, along with the familiar faces of Charles, William and Anthony carrying her elder brother between them.

Evie's face paled at once. She had already lost her parents, her eldest brother, her sisters had moved away and the child that up until yesterday had been growing inside her; she couldn't lose Henry as well.

Before she could act, the men rushed past her without even acknowledging her presence and swept down the hallway to the King's quarters.

The Duchess' brow crinkled in thought. What could have possibly gone wrong? They had only gone out for a simple ride through the hills - something that was a regular occurrence.

Quickly regaining her composure, the Duchess set off down the hall to find out what had happened on the men's trip.

Thankfully, the King's rooms were not far away from where she had originally been standing. As she approached, Evelyn noticed the three men, heads bent close together in conversation, standing beside the large wooden door that led to Henry's quarters.

Charles was the first to notice her presence and all at once, he came rushing over, concern clear on his face.

"Is everything alright, my love?"

"Perhaps you could answer that question yourself, my dear husband." at Charles' confused look she continued, "I saw you with my brother. What happened? Is he well?"

The Duke turned his head to make eye contact with Anthony and William who had remained in their previous positions. After a moment, Anthony nodded and Charles turned back to face the Duchess.

"Our King took a fall into a bog. He was attempting to vault it with one of his flagpoles but didn't succeed. He was under the water for a while. We all thought that he was merely joking but it seems that our Henry came close to drowning."

As the news washed over her, Evie's first emotion was anger; anger at her brother. What was he doing trying to jump of a bog? He was the King of England, for God's sake; the idea shouldn't have entered her brain. But she knew her brother, always so competitive.

The second emotion was fear; fear for her brother. He had almost drowned! She couldn't bring herself to ask how long he had been under for, but if he had had to be carried back to the Palace; Evelyn knew that her brother hadn't simply been paddling.

"Can I see him?" she asked, worry for her only sibling within reach clouding her usually bright blue eyes.

Charles used one of his large palms to frame her face, offering comfort in his touch. "Soon, my love, Henry requested that we leave him for a while. You may see him after the physicians have seen him."

"How long will that be?" her mouth working before her brain, betraying her impatience to see him, to be reassured of his safety.

"Not too long, my wife. I promise you that I will come and find you when I hear word that your brother has been treated."

Evie nodded mutely. She allowed her gaze to wander to the door of her brother's quarters and was flooded with memories of her elder brother, Arthur's death. Despite the age difference, Arthur had always been ready to give a smile or a hug to his youngest sister. She missed him dearly.

Forcing her gaze away, she sent a prayer to the Lord that Henry would not leave her also.

Charles watched as his wife continued her way down the long stone corridor - probably towards the library, if it was his guess - with a sense of sadness.

Henry had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. Since their father's had been good friends, as boys, they had practically been raised together. Watching said best friend come close to death had been a tremendous wake up call for the Duke. He would no longer sit idly by as Henry went about his life; he would take up his role as brother-in-law with renewed zealous.

It wasn't much longer until a troop of physicians arrived at Henry's doors seeking entrance to treat their King. They were shown inside by one of the King's guards and all was quiet within.

Charles, Anthony and William paced outside the room waiting for any shred of news regarding their friend's health, but the men watched from the windows as darkness settled over the grounds before they heard anything.

All at once, the entire troop of men in dark robes appeared from the doorway, used equipment filling their arms. Charles spotted a kind of plate littered with deep red splashes; blood. The Duke's worry only grew.

"How is he?" Anthony questioned the men before Charles could even open his mouth.

The tallest male of the group lifted his head at the voice. He appeared to be the head of the medical men as they all seemed to look to him to respond.

"Well, we bled him. That will remove the toxins from the blood that he had gained from the bog. We estimate that the King will make a full recovery."

"Is he able to see visitors?" Charles inquired, anxious to relay the news to his wife.

"Maybe one or two. Not too many, the man is just going into his recovery stage."

The three men nodded their thanks and the physicians continued on their way. Out of the corner of his eye, Charles saw William go to open the wooden doors to Henry's chambers.

"Shouldn't his first guest be his sister?"

William turned his head sharply and upon seeing the look on the Duke's face, immediately lowered his gaze and stepped back.

"Perhaps we should wait to see the King until the morrow." William said as he looked at Anthony.

After a moment's pause, the other man gave a reluctant nod and they both bid Charles a goodnight and left on their way to the Great Hall.

Without any further interruptions, the Duke set off to find his wife.

Evelyn had waited patiently with the company of Anne and Jasmine in the library until Charles had arrived with news that the physicians had just left Henry's rooms and she could now see her brother.

Without delay the Duchess had leapt from her seat near to the hearth and walked herself down the hallway to her brother's rooms in - what she was sure was - record time.

As soon as the two guards stationed at the door saw that she was approaching, they let her in without a word. She nodded her thanks almost absentmindedly and scurried into the room.

Evelyn stopped short when the bed came into view. Her vision was bombarded with images of her elder brother lying half covered by the linen sheet, sweat coating his forehead and a distant look in his eyes.

Quietly she took a handful of steps towards the bed that Henry occupied. When Evie reached the edge of the bed, she cleared her throat softly.

"Henry?" when she received no answer, she placed one delicate hand on his heated forehead. Henry then raised his head and his burning gaze met hers.

"Evie..." he croaked.

"Shhh," she soothed him, "Everything will be perfectly fine, my brother."

Henry managed to shift himself from one side of the bed to the other so that there was enough space for Evelyn to sit beside Henry. She did so feeling as though she was a young child once again. Whenever there had been a storm or she had had a night terror, it wasn't her parents that she went to, it had been Henry; and he had welcomed her every time.

Her brother rested his warm head upon her lap and she moved her hand in comforting patterns across the top of his head.

"They bled me." he whispered.

The few candles were the only source of light in the room as the heavy curtains had been pulled closed, and the shadows danced across his face as if to show the dark state of his mind.

"Surely with all of the water that you inhaled, they should have treated you with something dry. But, I am not a physician."

Henry remained quiet and the Duchess refolded the linen sheet covering him from the waist down to break the silence.

"What is on your mind, my brother?"

"You first."

Evelyn took a moment to think about whether or not to tell him of the recent events that had occurred during the past few days. She decided that she would; there had never been anything that she had purposely hidden from him.

"I was with child."

Henry's gaze lifted to her stomach and then to her face, "Was?"

"I miscarried. It was terrible and I have the feeling that I have not been fully overwhelmed with the grief just yet."

"You would be a wonderful mother."

Evie smiled softly, her eyes tinged with sadness. If only, she thought.

"She did not want the broaches. I even told her she would be the only one in my bed. She still said no."

Confusion crinkled her brow and the Duchess asked, "Who do you speak of?"

"Anne."

The name was enough to clue her in as to what was going on with her brother's private affairs. And affairs they seemed to be. He was to divorce Catherine? What would happen to Mary, the pearl of his world - or so he affectionately called her. Would the Pope even allow it?"

The Duchess felt her brother begin to drift off to sleep and she didn't stop him. He needed his rest after such a long and eventful day. Henry's affairs continued to plague her mind. Evelyn knew that what Henry did with other women was none of her concern, but she liked Catherine; people tended to forget that she too had been forced into the marriage.

Evie rested her head back against the headboard and was sucked into dreams of a crazed brother and a faceless child.

* * *

_**Annnnnnd, what do you think? Anne will be starting to come into it a little more now, so don't worry about it! I tried to make it longer to make up for the update. Any comments/thoughts/feelings/ideas, let me know. Part of me really needs reviews right now. Hope you're all ok, see you soon my lovelies!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a long wait, but things have been a little crazy. Hope this chapter's ok for you. I wanted to put in the scene where Henry asks Catherine for a divorce but I couldn't seem to find it :(  
Thanks to:  
Its-Blondie-1996, ILoveThee and PrincessOfSilence for following.  
ann1981, I got mugged by a penguin, AngelicaLeighton87 and Daniellexx for favouriting.  
Charlie Belle, dark-lelu, HermioneandMarcus, Anne, Benny Jude Road and kiralol101 for reviewing! :D**_

_**Charlie Belle -** _I know, it was sad. Hope you like this one!  
_**dark-lelu -** _Glad you liked it, sorry for the delay.  
_**HermioneandMarcus -** _So glad that you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one too.  
_**Anne -** _Glad you liked it! Sorry for the delay. Anne will be coming in a lot more in the next couple of chapters. Natalie Dormer is amazing :D Part of me feels a little sorry for Catherine, but hey-ho :) I will go check out your stories as soon as I can, thanks for the favourite.  
_**Benny Jude Road -** _I know, the losing of the baby was sad :( But don't worry, good things will come. Glad you thought Henry/Evie was sweet :) You'll have to wait and find out.  
**_kiralol101 -_ **It is a horrible thing to lose a child, I agree. I thought it would be really cool for Evie and her Ladies to have a close bond, and I would assume that if their Mistress needed help then they would appear as fast as possible. Henry being Henry, I guess ;D Anne will be making her appearances soon :) I love reading your reviews, they're always full of amusing ramblings; please keep them coming :)

_**Hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**Chapter 14;**

It had been a week since Henry had had his near miss with Death and Evelyn found herself staring unseeingly out of a large window in the Great Hall accompanied by a handful of her Ladies. She had not been outside the Palace for about two weeks; always finding reasons to stay indoors.

Thankfully, the bleeding from the miscarriage had stopped but Evie found herself surprisingly saddened by the fact. It had made it all real. She had lost her first baby; the first chance at raising a life had now passed. At least the bleeding had kept the illusion of a child with her for a little longer.

The Duchess' thoughts were interrupted when a familiar face appeared through the window's glass pane. Charles smiled briefly at his wife before making his way inside.

With a little difficulty, Evelyn dragged her gaze away from the scenery outside the window and turned her head to find her husband as he came to stand beside her chair. Charles bent down to one knee to her left and took her pale hands within his own, much pinker ones.

"How are you, my love?" he asked, concern for her sparking in his eyes.

"I am well." she replied, but the croak in her voice said otherwise.

"Good," Charles continued, not addressing the matter at hand until he could figure out a way to make his wife happy again, "Now that I have been assured by your Ladies that you are now fit to travel, may I suggest that we begin moving arrangements to travel to Suffolk? You have seen your brother's recovery and how the experience has made him a better person. Perhaps what you need now is a change of scenery."

Evie took a moment to think about what her husband was saying. He wanted to take her to Suffolk and away from her home. Evelyn knew it would be coming soon enough and had even welcomed the idea at first, but now - with recent events - the Duchess found herself wanted to remain in the comfort of her childhood home for a little longer. However, she was a married woman now, not a little girl, and a married woman had responsibilities. Responsibilities including becoming head of a household.

Pushing her shoulders back with new resolve, Evelyn turned her head towards her husband, blonde curls fluttering against her neck.

"Of course, my husband, for I am brimming with excitement to see my new home." The smile she accompanied the words with was just a tad too bright. If Charles noticed, he didn't say a thing; he simply rose to press a soft kiss to her forehead and leant his head against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, meaning every word.

Soon after his chat with his wife, Charles had set several of Evelyn's Ladies to begin packing her things from her chambers for the journey to Suffolk with the instructions to bring whatever the Duchess would want.

Charles, himself, had given orders to two of the servants to pack the small amount of belongings that he had brought with him for his stay in Court. He had then taken himself off to the Great Hall and was contemplating his thoughts in a jug of mead.

He had noticed Evelyn's apparent reluctance when he had brought up making the move to Suffolk. His only motive behind the suggestion had been, due to her recent heartbreak and all of the confusion and drama involving his dear sister-in-law, Margaret, was that perhaps a change of scenery and something to keep her occupied may be a helpful thing for the woman he loved more than his own life.

The Duke was awoken from his thoughts by a heavy thudding sounding through the otherwise quiet room. Charles raised his sky blue eyes to find Henry thundering towards him.

"Charles," he barked, practically throwing himself down into the seat beside his friend, "I must talk to you."

For a second, Charles froze. Had Henry heard about his plans to move Evelyn to Suffolk? Had it angered him? He was saved from his musings when Henry spoke.

"I have been faced with a dilemma. As a now married man yourself, I ask your advice." The King paused and waited until Charles nodded for him to continue.

"If your marriage was one that had been cursed from day one- not that it is, of course!" Henry quickly reassured his brother-in-law, "But _if _it was, and you were faced with the prospect of a marriage with a beautiful woman - that you chose! - who could bear you a son and the only thing you had to do was get a divorce; would you do it?"

Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk, was by no means a stupid man. He had heard about the King's flirtations with one of the Queen's Ladies, but had not thought the interactions to be as prominent as they evidently were. He knew that his answer would influence his friend's decision and he knew that he must think of the feelings of Henry, the Queen and even Evelyn before voicing his opinion.

"Well... I would imagine that it would be a very delicate situation," Charles said, keeping up the façade and Henry nodded his agreement, "May I ask why my marriage would be cursed in the first place?"

"Your wife would have been married to your brother."

"Ah, well Your Majesty, I would take into account of how a divorce would affect my wife and perhaps if I had any children. Then, I suppose if I could not find a better way to resolve the situation, then a divorce would perhaps be something to _think _about."

The King bobbed his head as if in thought. "So, a divorce is the only answer."

"But, Henry," Charles attempted again to influence the King's decision; "Couldn't you perhaps find a Priest or contact the Pope to bless your marriage?"

Henry's gaze snapped up and his eyes hardened at Charles' slip up. "I fear not Charles, for the travesty that is my marriage has long since been destroyed."

With that, the King swept out of the chair and then the door just as quickly and loudly as he had arrived; leaving Charles to contemplate if the King and Queen's divorce would be another thing that was his fault. He lowered his head into his hands with a helpless sigh.

Evelyn sat herself down on top of her bed with a soft sigh. She had been supervising and helping her Ladies to pack all of her treasured belongings and clothes into trunks and crates in preparation for the move.

As the day had drawn on, the handful of Ladies that would also be travelling to Suffolk had also begun to pack their own things and only Jasmine and Anne were left in the room with the Duchess.

"Is everything alright, Your Grace?" Anne asked, putting aside one of Evie's day dresses and taking a seat beside her.

"Of course, why would something be the matter?"

Anne and Jasmine shared a quick glance before Jasmine continued, "Well, Your Grace, ever since the Duke brought up the subject of moving to Suffolk, you seem to have withdrawn a little."

Evelyn moved her gaze to the Lady Jasmine to see that she too had the concerned look in her eyes as the Lady Anne did. "I can assure you that I am most well; thank you for your concern. I suppose that I will miss my childhood home and all of the memories that I have created here."

"But you will make many new memories with your husband in your own home," chirped Anne.

Evie gave what seemed like the first real smile in a long time. "You are correct, my Lady, and you will both be there when they are made." she said, holding out a hand to each woman that was gladly accepted.

"Always." Anne and Jasmine chorused.

A few hours later, Evelyn decided to go and look for her husband, to banish any bad feelings that he had about her not wanting to move to Suffolk. She would ensure that he knew she was happy; happy with him and happy with the life that they would build in their new home.

However, as she glided along the long corridor, blazing torches lining the walls and lighting her path, Evelyn heard a muffled sob from behind one of the wooden doors. Evie racked her brain as to the purpose of the room so that she could identify who would be inside at this time of night.

After a moment of thought, the Duchess came to the conclusion that the room was one that was hardly used - even since her childhood - and she could not think of any kind of list as to who would be sobbing inside the room.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Evie gently pushed open the door. In her mind, ensuring the happiness of one of the country's people overtook the need to find her husband.

When the door had been opened enough that she could see into the room, Evelyn took a moment to make out the figure before her. It was clearly a woman by the sounds that she made and the long curtain of black hair that fell about her face. The woman was curled into what seemed to be an upright fetal position while she sat on a cushioned chair facing a large window. The dark dress that she wore seemed as though it had been woven from very expensive cloths so she must be someone important.

As if sensing her entrance, the woman swiftly turned her head to face the intruder and Evelyn's gaze was shown the sorry image of the Queen with puffy, red eyes and tear marks across her cheeks.

The Duchess took a couple of hesitant steps forward after closing the door behind her, just to see if the Queen would demand that she leave. That didn't happen. Catherine simply stared up at her sister-in-law with a look of such sorrow in her eyes that Evie rested a gentle hand on her back and began to murmur soft reassurances as the Queen's sobbing slowly quieted enough for her to speak.

"H- He wants a d- di- divorce," she cried.

Evelyn's brow wrinkled. What could have possibly provoked her brother to demand a divorce from his wife of four and twenty years? The answer hit her like a horse; Anne Boleyn, of course.

As one of the Queen's Ladies, Henry would have seen the younger Lady often around Court and she had heard about his growing affections towards the girl. Deciding not to mention the new object of the King's affections to Catherine herself, Evie simply patted her sister-in-law's back quietly.

Although they had never been especially close, Evelyn had always been fond of Catherine and had often come to her with any problems that she would have liked to go to her sister, Mary, about if she weren't in France. It was easy to say that the Queen had always been a role model of the Duchess' due to her strong nature and unwavering love for her elder brother and their child. Now, it seemed that the latter would become a moot point.

"They want to take Mary away from me! She is _my _daughter... _mine_," Catherine's voice had begun with something close to a roar, but had faded to a quiet murmur. It was as though she knew that her opinions on the matter would be completely disregarded but still felt as though she should try to make a difference.

The noise in the room faded to a quiet hum, only broken by the sniffling of the Queen as she calmed herself and stopped the flow of tears.

"I apologise for my outburst," she said, when she had regained her composure, "It seems that my emotions got the better of me."

"Please, do not apologise, Your Majesty, for divorce is a topic that can surely mess with one's emotions."

The Queen gave a soft smile in agreement and motioned for Evelyn to take a seat in the matching chair opposite her. The Duchess did and folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"Henry seems to think that our union is cursed and that is the reason why I have not given him a son that survived for more than fifty-two days," her voice gentled at the last part, "I hear that you too have been through the horror of a miscarriage."

Evelyn's hand flew to her stomach before she realised that there was nothing in there anymore. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Catherine took Evie's hand in hers and smiled, "You will be a wonderful mother. It may not be soon but you will bear many children for your husband."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

The Queen and the Duchess spoke a little more about matters in their own lives and Evelyn couldn't help but notice every time that Catherine changed the subject whenever they strayed too near to her divorce and her daughter.

Evelyn's mind flew to thoughts of Charles and how big their family would be in a few years time. She could picture it clearly in her mind's eye; Mr. and Mrs. Brandon standing proudly outside their home, smiling happily as several small children played and laughed around their legs. With the thoughts, it seemed as though a huge weight had been lifted from her chest.

Charles was making his way along the hallway back to the chambers her shared with his wife, hoping she would be inside. He had not seen her since the morning when she had left to begin packing her things for the imminent move. He was minding his own business when a door opened to his right. Out popped Evelyn, a small smile on her face. She hadn't noticed him passing yet, so he approached with quiet footsteps.

The Duke wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and bent to whisper in her ear, "I was wondering where you had gotten off to."

Evelyn gave out a small squeak of surprise before recognizing her husband's voice and allowing herself to settle back into his broad chest.

"Apologies, my husband, for I had left our quarters with the hope of finding you before becoming distracted with another matter."

"What other matter is this?" he asked; his hold on her tightening in possessiveness.

"Nothing like that, I can assure you," Evie took Charles' hand and tugged his a little way down the corridor towards their rooms before continuing, "I heard a sobbing from the room you saw me exit. It seems that my dear brother has asked the Queen for a divorce."

Evelyn felt her husband stiffen at the mention of 'divorce'. She turned to him and lifted a concerned hand to his cheek. "What is it, my love?"

Charles closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in her touch, before responding, "Henry came to see me earlier, he was asking about divorces. I think I may have said something to provoke his actions."

Evelyn was impressed at his honesty on the subject; what she didn't like, however, was the guilt that filled his beautiful eyes after his confession. She rose up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to the cheek that she wasn't cradling already.

"You know my brother, whether he asked for advice or your opinion, he was only looking for you to mention his views even if in a negative way. I remember once, Henry had come to find me to ask my opinion on which colour to have his new doublet made it - blue or green. I clearly said, '_I don't like the idea of green, I think that you should choose blue_', he responded immediately by saying, '_I agree; blue _would _be a terrible choice_', and then he left," the Duchess smiled in memory, causing Charles to smile too, "This was not your fault. Please understand that, my love."

The Duke nuzzled his nose against Evie's in appreciation for her words. "Thank you," he whispered and hugged her closer to his chest.

They stayed like that for a while before moving themselves back down the hallway to their rooms. The couple changed for bed and were cuddled up beside each other when they next spoke.

"Are you ready for the move?" Charles questioned quietly.

Evie smiled and said, "I am. I look forward to making a home with you."

Charles nuzzled her neck and sighed. "Thank the Lord."

The pair laughed and snuggled up tighter, falling into the waiting arms of slumber.

* * *

_**So... what did you think? Got any ideas/questions/comments/thoughts, let me know! I love getting your reviews, you're all so sweet! The move will be the next chapter and then Anne will definately be making her appearances :D See you next week!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry for the long wait; things have been super busy. This is kind of part one of a chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.  
Thank you to:  
AJ Arizona, Konoshy, Yulya18 and Leandraviv for following.  
purpleXorchid, . , Bawmi and Dreamhare for favouriting.  
HermioneandMarcus, PrincessofSilence, CharlieBelle, Benny Jude Road, kiralol101 and Yulya18 for reviewing - kisses!**_

_**HermioneandMarcus -** _Glad you liked it and sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy it :)  
_**PrincessofSilence -** _Soo glad that you like the story and my writing style. I've become kind of attached to Evie! Enjoy.  
_**CharlieBelle -** _I know what you mean. I promise it's coming soon. I just wanted to get something out so this one is kind of a filler.  
_**Benny Jude Road -** _She's on her way! How's the book coming? :D  
_**kiralol101 -** _I know what you mean about Henry! You're right, he is a handful. I always kind of felt sorry for Catherine with the situation she was put in, poor woman. Hope your finals went ok! Don't worry about the wait. They'll arrive in Suffolk next chapter.  
_**Yulya18 -** _Yay! A new reader. Glad you like the story. Henry Cavill is just gorgeous :') Hope you like.

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**Chapter 15;**

The Sun had broken early that morning and Evelyn stirred, her eyelids fluttering, as the curtains covering the window were being slowly pulled open. Her blue orbs opened fully to see one of her Ladies - Eleanor - quietly drawing back the drapes. When the woman noticed that she was the focus of the Duchess' attention, she turned and curtsied low and made her way out of the bedroom after receiving a smile of thanks from Evie.

The door closed behind her and Evelyn allowed herself to stretch out her legs and felt the strong arms around her waist tighten in response. Her smile returned as she felt her husband gather her closer and press a sweet kiss to her shoulder.

She tried to turn in his embrace and after a teasing moment, he let her. The Duchess found herself gazing into his own blue eyes, slightly hazed with the remains of sleep. Pressing another soft kiss to her lips, Charles whispered, "Good morn, my love," before closing his eyes once more and snuggling his wife closer.

Evelyn gave a breathy laugh at his antics and shifted to rest her head in the crook of his neck. "Good morning," she mumbled.

Evie's eyelids drifted closed as she felt Charles' hands travel down her body to rest on her bottom. He used his grip to pull her closer to his lower body where she could feel his obvious arousal. Brandon peppered her face with kisses as he continued to grind their hips together. Evelyn tipped her head back as she felt the fire that Charles created shoot through her veins.

Charles gently rolled his wife onto her back and lowered his mouth to hers and used his tongue to stroke her own. He trailed one large palm up over her flat stomach to cup one of her breasts through her nightgown. Evie released a small moan at her feeling.

The Duke continued his assault on his wife's senses for a few more moments before moving his hands to the hem of her nightgown and beginning to roll it up over her hips.

Panic set into Evelyn. She ripped her mouth away from his and used her hands to push at his broad chest. Charles used his hands to lever himself off of the mattress as confusion coloured his gaze.

"What is it, my sweet?"

The Duchess didn't respond, she simply wriggled her way out of bed and moved to stand with her back to the door at the end of the bed.

"Nothing," she said, her throat convulsing as she gulped, "We should really be getting up now, should we not? It would be best to make an early start on our way to Suffolk."

With a nod, she pushed open the door and made her way into the sitting room, leaving Charles propped up on his elbows, his brow creased in confusion and concern. What was all of that about? Charles had never seen Evie act that way. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. One day, he promised himself, everything would be simple and they would be happy.

After breaking her fast and meeting up with her Ladies once again, Evelyn was waiting patiently in the Palace's library for the last time. She allowed her eyes to travel around the space, taking in all of the details of the room.

The way that the fire always managed to warm the entire same in no time, the shelves upon shelves of books that had fueled her imagination as a child and the paisley patterned chair that she and Charles had been intimate on.

The thought made her stop. Her mind went straight back to earlier in the morning when she had pushed her husband away in horror as he initiated a coupling. Or he had tried to, at least.

It wasn't that she didn't love him, or that she felt repulsed by the feel of his body on hers. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Whenever Evelyn was near to her husband she began to crave him like the air she breathed. That was the trouble, she supposed, if they continued to be intimate, would it just end up in another miscarriage? The rational part of her brain told her not to be so silly! Of course that wouldn't be the case; the Queen had miscarried but still managed to carry the Princess Mary full term. But, the other part of her still remained scared. She couldn't avoid her husband's advances forever, of course - she had certain duties to uphold - but for now, she could damn well try.

A loud bang startled the Duchess from her musings and she jumped up from her seat by the fireplace. Casting her gaze towards the door, Evie saw the Lady Anne standing in the doorway.

"Apologies, Your Grace, I did not mean to interrupt."

Evelyn collected herself and smiled at her friend, "Please do not apologise, my Lady, for I was off in my own world for a moment. Was there something you needed?"

Anne seemed to remember her reason for coming to find her mistress, "Oh yes. The Lady Jasmine asked me to inform you that the last of your trunks have been packed and loaded onto the wagon, and that the Duke is asking after you."

Evie took in a deep breath and gave a nod. Standing, she straightened her shoulders and made her way over to the door.

"Thank you, my Lady. I suppose we must be off then. Has my brother come to say his goodbyes?" she asked, hope colouring her words.

"He is ready and waiting, Your Grace, along with the Queen and the beloved Princess."

Evelyn laughed and followed her dear friend out of the room and out to the entryway to the Palace.

Once outside, Evie's eyes flew to the family that were waiting to see her off. Henry stood proud and tall; the epitome of a King, whilst Catherine held her ground by his side, a secure arm wrapped around her daughter's shoulders.

As the Duchess approached, all eyes turned to her. Her first stop was Catherine; she gave her sister-in-law a delicate hug and whispered, "No matter what happens, you will always have my support. You make a great Queen, wife, mother and sister and I, for one, am proud to know you."

Next was the young girl at her feet. Swooping Mary up into her arms, she gave her a tight hug and a kiss to her cheek before murmuring - only for the child's ears - "You will make a fine Queen one day. Just remember to follow your heart and you will never go wrong." The girl nodded happily and wrapped her arms around her Aunt's neck for another moment before being given back to her mother.

Turning to the remaining Ladies that would not be accompanying Evelyn and Charles on their journey, she embraced each one of them in turn and collectively gave them the promise that she would return to see them all soon.

When all of the other farewells had been done, Evie went immediately to her brother's open arms. He tucked her in tight to his body in an embrace that she had become so familiar with over the years. It was another thing about her childhood home that she would miss greatly.

"Please remember that you are always welcome here, my dear sister, there will always be a place for you." Taking her face in his hands, he continued, "You make a wonderful wife and I shall miss you greatly."

Evelyn pressed a kiss to his cheek before her tears could start to flow and replied, "Of course I will return; I would miss you too much otherwise. Thank you for your compliment, brother. I ask one thing of you before I leave," Henry nodded for her to continue, "Please be careful with the decisions that you make regarding you relationship with your wife. Remember that she loves you."

Evie saw Charles' blue eyes harden, but before she was treated to his response, Charles cleared his throat from behind her and gently drew her into his side as he said his goodbyes to his best friend.

After a few more waves and watery smiles, Charles helped his wife onto her dapple grey mare, Luna, and seated himself on his own chocolate brown stallion, Speare, and they began to make their way off to their new home. Their entourage consisted of two wagons holding the party's belongings, being led by some of Henry's men, a few extra soldiers and Lords stationed around the group for protection, the Ladies that Evelyn had wanted to bring with her were riding on mares of their own and of course the Duke and the Duchess - front and center. All of a sudden, Evelyn couldn't wait to be home.

Evie knew that the ride would be a long one and she felt herself growing tired. They had been travelling for a number of hours - how many the Duchess could not be certain - and the scenery had not changed for a while and Evelyn was running out of things to look at.

Drooping forward slightly in her saddle, Evie let her eyelids drop closed. It would only be for a minute, she promised herself, just a minute.

It had barely felt like she had closed her eyes fully when she felt two familiarly strong hands gripping her waist and carefully removing her from her mare. Her blue orbs blinked open to see Charles scooping her up into his arms.

Evelyn stiffened in his embrace as she fought the urge to sink into his arms and wrap her arms around her neck. If he noticed, Charles didn't take any notice, merely murmuring into her hair, "Do not worry my love; you looked like you were falling asleep and I didn't want you to fall and injure yourself."

Evie had to admit that it was a reasonable - and thoughtful - thing to do, so she allowed him to lift her up onto his own horse and mount once more behind her. Charles secured his arms around her waist as he grasped the reins in his capable hands.

"I don't know what is wrong with you all of a sudden - and I won't force you to talk to me - but I would like you to trust me with your thoughts." He placed a kiss on her temple and said, "Sleep."

There was an ache in her chest as she thought about what she was doing to her husband, emotionally. She was hurting him. Evelyn gave into the pull and leant back into his broad chest and felt Charles relax ever so slightly at the contact. Evie would have to do something soon; she would talk to him, soon.

* * *

_**Apologise for the wait... again! Next chapter will be more interesting - I promise - and hopefully on time. Leave me your reviews with your comments/suggestions/ideas/questions - love to hear them! Until next time :D**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey! It's late so I'll keep it short. This one was kind of on time :) 65 REVIEWS! ARGHHH! Thank you guys sooo much!  
Thanks to:**_

_**Put me through to the pentagon, KrissyAnna, LadyoftheIrishLovr and Silver-Angelic-Lilly for following.  
Silver-Angelic-Lilly for favouriting.  
Charlie Belle, Yulya18, Put me through to the pentagon, HermioneandMarcus, Anne and Benny Jude Road for reviewing!**_

_**Charlie Belle -** _Glad you liked that line! Hope you enjoy this one too.  
_**Yulya18 -** _The word coitus always makes me think of Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory! It's all coming next chapter when they arrive in Suffolk. Enjoy!  
_**Put me through to the pentagon -** _Hello new reader! So glad you like it, here's a new chapter for you.  
_**HermioneandMarcus -** _Glad you enjoyed it and here's the new one!  
_**Anne -**_Hello again! Don't worry about it, just glad you gave them a read. Hope you feel better soon! Your comment about my OC is a _huge _compliment, thank you so much! You're so sweet, hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
_**Benny Jude Road -** _You're very right about Evie! Everything will all be alright, for now ;D Glad it's doing ok! Enjoy.

_**Hope you guys like it...**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**Chapter 16;**

Hushed voices awoke Evelyn from her sleep. She opened her blue orbs and was met by the sight of the soft light of candles and a room full of her travelling party. The room appeared to be an inn of some kind littered with wooden furniture and a great fire blazing in the hearth.

Evie blinked her eyes sleepily as she took in her new surroundings. They must have stopped for the night, she thought. Her pondering was confirmed when she cast her gaze to one of the windows and saw that the sky was now dark and the stars were out in full force. It was a beautiful night.

"Oh, Your Grace, you are awake!" came the voice from her right. Evelyn turned to look in that direction and her gaze settled on the Lady Jasmine.

"Yes, my Lady, how long have I been sleeping for?"

"A few hours, I think. The Lady Anne and her husband have already retired. You seemed to drift off suddenly when your husband brought you onto his horse."

Evie's eyes widened at the memory. "Where is Charles?" she asked. Had he simply left her to her Ladies as soon as they had stopped?

Catching her thoughts in her face, Jasmine replied reassuringly, "He has just this moment left to talk to one of the men, Your Grace. He held you since we stopped to eat and sleep; even refusing to lay you down so that he could eat. The Duke should return soon."

Evelyn nodded, her mind already soaking up the new information. He had not let her go. Charles felt the need to protect her and comfort her even during sleep. The notion touched her heart and set off an aching sensation in her chest. After all of the doubt she had had, the baby she had lost and the silence she had made him suffer, her husband still felt the same way for her as he had in the beginning.

Tears misted her eyes at the realisation. Evie subtly wiped them away before Jasmine could notice. However, the Duchess noticed that her Ladies' eyes were no longer directed at her. Instead, she was now smiling demurely at one of the men across the room.

Most of the men accompanying them on the journey to Suffolk had taken to sitting in groups around the various trestle tables, mugs of ale clutched in their hands.

The one man who had captured her friend's attention was one of Henry's men that had been leant to Charles for the trip. He was well built with broad shoulders and muscled arms. His face held a chiseled jaw and defined cheekbones and a crop of dark blonde hair covered his head.

It took a moment for the Duchess to put a name to the face that she was seeing. At one time or another, she had met the large majority of her brother's men - whether it be from Henry's praising or simply meeting the men as they joined the ranks.

Thomas... Thomas _something_. Lov... Lore... _Lowe_! Thomas Lowe. A memory filtered its way back to the forefront of the Duchess' mind. Thomas Lowe had recently become one of Henry's favourite soldiers due to his unwavering loyalty and sheer bravery in the field. It seemed that the Lady Jasmine may get her happy ending after all.

A familiar movement came from her left. Evelyn didn't even have to move her head to know that Charles had returned from whoever he had been speaking to and was now making his way back over to his wife.

After talking to one of the men, Charles had found that the next day's ride wouldn't be as long as the previous one. They would arrive in Suffolk by perhaps mid afternoon.

The Duke made his way back into the main room of the Grove and Clover Inn, and back to his wife.

Part of him was worried about her. She had slept for the majority of the day and now hadn't eaten anything since breaking her fast that morn. Had she taken an illness? Could she be with child again? _Of course not_, his mind chided him; they had not been intimate since finding out about the miscarriage. Which posed another problem; why was she pushing him away all of a sudden? That and Charles didn't know how much longer he could control himself around her. No matter what had happened, his feeling for her ran deep.

The Duke's gaze went immediately to his wife to see she was now sitting up and looking about the room with curious eyes.

Charles went straight to her side and took a seat. His action caused the Lady Jasmine to fly to her feet, give a low curtsy and disappear away from the room.

"Are you hungry, my love?" he questioned, taking her hand in his.

Evie's eyes lingered on their hands and she made the move to intertwine them. The action allowed Charles to relax a little. She moved her eyes up to his face and gave a small smile.

"Yes, thank you. I would like to eat a little and then retire - sleeping seated on a horse does not provide the most comfortable sleep." In a quieter voice, she added, "Thank you, my husband, for taking care of me."

Charles moved his free hand up to cup her cheek. "It is my pleasure. You are my wife and I love you."

Evelyn felt herself melt slightly inside at his words. At that moment, she wanted to let go of all of the feelings and unsaid words she was bottling up inside - about the miscarriage and how she felt so inadequate. But she didn't; she couldn't. Not now.

So, instead, Evelyn leant into his touch and sighed, "I love you too."

After both Evie and Charles had eaten a simple meal of bread, cheese and cold cuts of meat, the Lady Jasmine appeared once again to aid the Duchess in finding the room she would share with her husband for the night.

Charles had allowed her to go first and said he would join her in a few minutes when she had dressed and washed.

The room that the Duke and the Duchess had been placed in was one of the more lavishly decorated ones due to their status. There was a large wooden hearth in the center of the room - a fire already burning away its last embers - and around it sat two chairs covered with pale cream cushions that matched the linens on the four poster bed.

Jasmine entered the room before Evie and moved to turn down the covers. She retrieved the Duchess' nightgown from a small trunk of essentials beside the bed and turned back towards her mistress.

Evelyn set about removing her dress when Jasmine had undone the laces. Giving into her curiosity, Evie turned to her friend.

"So, my Lady, I saw you looking at one of the men earlier."

The statement seemed to take the young woman by surprise as her eyes widened as her head snapped up.

"What ever do you mean, Your Grace?"

Evelyn gave a soft smile. "I am not silly, my Lady. I _saw _the way you looked at him - it is how I look at my husband."

Jasmine bowed her head in acceptance. "You speak the truth, Your Grace," she raised her head once more, "Thomas Lowe is a… fine specimen of a man, but I swear to you nothing has happened nor will it."

Evie's brow wrinkled as she listened to her friend's hurried reassurance. "Why ever should it not! You have waited long enough for your happy ending, my Lady, and I suggest that you grab it with both hands and not even think about letting go."

The Lady's face broke out into a huge smile at the Duchess' words. "Thank you."

Evelyn nodded and moved over to the dresser where a bowl of fresh rose water and a strip of linen awaited her. She picked up the cloth and dipped it into the water. After a moment of silence, the Lady Jasmine spoke again.

"Your Grace, if I may be so bold, it seems that you are letting _your _chances of happiness pass you by. The Duke's unrelenting love for you is clear whenever you are near - and when you are not - but recently, you appear to be somewhat distant, detached perhaps. Is there something wrong?"

Evie allowed the linen to drop limply from her fingers and back into the bowl. She had to tell someone. Maybe if she expressed her fears to her dear friend, it would make it easier to share her feelings with her husband.

The Duchess turned to Jasmine and beckoned her to take a seat on the bed. The Lady did as she was asked and Evelyn moved to sit beside her.

"You are right, my Lady. Something is wrong," Jasmine laid a comforting hand on Evie's clasped ones in a sign of solidarity. "We have not been intimate since losing the babe. It scares me all of a sudden. What if I was to become with child again only to lose another one? Would Charles decide that I cannot bear him an heir and decide to find a more suitable bride? It would bring too much heartbreak."

The Lady seemed to think over her friend's words before replying. "Have you told you husband of your fears, Your Grace?"

Evelyn shook her head mutely.

"Well, that would be the first logical step, would it not? I have the strong feeling that all of your doubts will be for naught. The Duke is a good man at heart, and one that has made you happy. I am most positive that if you simply inform him of what you feel, he will put of all your worries to rest."

With one last squeeze of her hand, Jasmine stood up and quietly left the room, giving Evelyn time to think about what she would do next.

To pass a few minutes, she got back up and proceeded with the wash she had been intending to take. When she was finished, Evie laid the cloth back on the side of the bowl to dry and began to lightly drag her fingers through her honey tresses to remove any of the tangles that had appeared during the day's ride.

Evelyn moved swiftly towards the bed and arranged herself elegantly so that she was reclined against the feather-stuffed pillows and the linen was folded neatly across her hips.

Absentmindedly, the Duchess began to pick at a loose thread on the covers as she waited for her husband to make his entrance. Inside her head, Evie rehearsed what she was going to say. _"If you simply inform him of what you feel, he will put of all your worries to rest"_. Jasmine's words rang through her mind. Tonight was the night that they would start anew and they would be better off for it.

It had taken Charles about ten to fifteen minutes to make his way above stairs to the bedroom. He had been waylaid by many of the men asking about what time they would be setting off in the morn and other mundane questions that the Duke would much rather leave for someone else to answer. But, he was a Duke now, and he had responsibilities to all of the people that had kindly agreed to accompany him and his wife to their home.

Now, the weariness of the day's events had seeped into his bones. For the most part, Charles had tried to keep up a good front for the men, but now he was ready to collapse into his bed for the night and sleep soundly with his wife wrapped up in his arms.

He reached the oak door to the bedroom and gently pushed it open, careful not to make too much noise that would wake his precious wife. To his surprise, when he turned around from securing the door latch behind him, Evelyn was sitting up on one side of the bed, seemingly waiting for him. Perhaps she felt that she couldn't sleep without him by her side - the thought warmed him on the inside.

Charles sent a smile her way and began to undo the fastenings on his doublet before removing his britches. He noticed with satisfaction, from the corner of his eye, that his little wife did not look away as his naked form was introduced. Brandon quickly slipped on the nightshirt and slipped into his side of the bed.

Reaching out to Evie, he murmured, "Sweet dreams, my love."

Evelyn's brow crinkled. Couldn't he see that she had wanted to talk to him? She had waited up for him to return, had she not? Charles had simply entered the room, changed swiftly into his night clothes and gotten straight beneath the covers.

Deciding that the particular conversation could not wait until a later time, Evie leant towards her husband and ducked her head so that she could speak quietly into his ear.

"Charles,"

He cracked open a blue eye and answered, "Yes, my dear?"

"May I talk to you?"

"Is it important, my love?"

Evelyn took in a deep breath, "Yes."

Her definitive answer made Charles open his other eye and move so that he had propped his head up using one of his hands. He nodded for her to continue, "What is it, my wife?"

Drawing in every ounce of confidence she could muster, Evie met his gaze and let all of her pent up feelings, anxieties and thoughts explode out of her mouth in one big rush.

"Firstly, I feel as though I must apologise for giving you the impression that I do not want to be around you all of a sudden, because I _do_! I swear. You make me happier than I have ever felt and I would hate to think that I have hurt you by being distant. We have only been wed for a short time and we were given the gift of life early on in our relationship. It was something that I treasured so very much and while you were away on your voyage, I devoted quite a lot of time to thinking about how content you would be to arrive home to find that we had been given the miracle of a family and we would live happily ever after. But I lost it. I lost our baby," the tears began to stream down her face - at the loss of her child finally hit home after weeks of nothing - and the words continued to flow. "It was all my fault. I am sorry, so sorry. Now there is a nagging voice inside my head telling me that you would prefer another wife - one who can bear you an heir."

Evie stopped abruptly, her words running out as the sobs took over at the thought of losing someone else.

All of a sudden, Charles surged up into a sitting position and reached out and brought the sobbing woman into his chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Soothingly, he stroked his hands through her hair.

"What could possibly make you think that way? I would never doubt your love for me unless you gave me a bloody good reason to. Just as you should _never _doubt my love for you. How could you think that I would give you up? You are my life now. The loss of our child is not something that can easily be forgotten but you cannot let it affect you in this way. I am sorry that I was not there for you as much as I should have been, but just because _we _lost one babe, there is no guarantee that you cannot carry another one full term."

Charles pressed a series of soft and sweet kisses to her head and face and around ten minutes later, the Duchess' sobs quieted. He wiped away he tears with the pads of his thumbs and touched his lips to hers. After a moment, Charles pulled away.

"You could never disappoint me." he whispered, their foreheads resting together.

The Duke twisted so that they both lay on their sides, facing one another. Evelyn was curled up into her husband's chest and his arms were entwined securely around Evie's waist.

"Husband," she said, her voice a little croaky from her tears.

Charles made a sound that indicated that she should continue.

"I am truly glad that we have spoken about the... the miscarriage, but I don't feel ready to-"

Brandon merely pulled her in tighter and gifted a kiss to the crown of her head. "I understand, my love. Nothing will happen until you are ready again."

Evelyn smiled against his broad chest and let her eyes close. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her chest and the Duchess felt herself slip into the first contented sleep she had experienced in a long time.

* * *

_**Hope that it was ok! Something's nagging me about this chapter but I can't put my finger on it. Anyways, comments/questions/thoughts/ideas, let me know!**_

_**QUESTION: Just out of curiosity, how do you guys pronounce Evie's name? Eve-lyn or Ev-a-lyn? No wrong answer, just me wondering :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey! Firstly, I hope you all had a great Christmas - and if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you had a great day anyway! Sorry for the wait but I've been a little busy!  
Thanks to:**_

_**FanfictionReader360 and giaaeron for following.  
KrissyAnna for favouriting.  
KrissyAnna, PrincessOfSilence, Charlie Belle, Silver-Angelic-Lilly, HermioneandMarcus and Benny Jude Road for reviewing!**_

_**KrissyAnna -**_Glad you like it! Things start to get a little interesting here. You'll see what their house is like next chapter.  
_**PrincessOfSilence -** _How was your nap? :) Evie's growing on me too. Glad you enjoyed it, hope you like this one too. I pronounce it the same, my mom says it as Eve-lyn because that's how her Great-Grandmother - I think - pronounced her name.  
_**Charlie Belle -** _So glad you liked it, here's another one!  
_**Silver-Angelic-Lilly -** _Same! Oh my Gosh, I love that movie so much - it really saddened me when they replaced her for the final movie :'( Enjoy.  
_**HermioneandMarcus -**_ Glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this one too!  
_**Benny Jude Road -** _Well, they arrive :) Jeez, am I that predictable? Lets see what happens next!

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**Chapter 17;**

The morning had been filled with various people bustling about the inn. Evelyn and Charles had had no choice but to wake up early so that the few things that had been unloaded from the wagons for the previous night could be re-packed.

Evie had awoken to her husband's arms fastened securely around her, holding her close enough to his chest that she could feel his steady heart beat through his night shirt. Charles' mouth rested on the crown of her head where he placed several soft kisses. Evelyn had tilted her head upwards so that their mouths could meet. For a few blissful moments, the Duke and Duchess sealed their lips together and Evie was filled with a lightness in her chest.

They drew apart simultaneously and shared a smile. The Duke had decided that they could spend a few more minutes just basking in each other's company. He pulled her in close once more and Evelyn rested her blonde head in the crook of his neck and let her eyes drift closed for a few more minutes.

Their happy cocoon had had to end when the Ladies Anne and Jasmine had politely knocked on the room's door to aid Evie in preparing for the day. Charles bid his farewell to his wife and gathered his clothes for the day. He left the room and travelled a little way down the hallway to get himself dressed.

Back in the main bedroom, Evie had risen to a standing position as she waited for the Lady Jasmine to finish setting out the small bowl of fresh water and linen strips.

Lady Anne set about folding back the sheets on the bed and ensuring that the pillows looked as though they hadn't been slept on. Evelyn moved towards the wash bowl where it stood in the same place as the night before and dipped the cloth into the water and proceeded to run it over her face in gentle circles.

Unknowingly, Evie began to hum an extract of '_Ave Rosa Sine Spinis_' composed by Thomas Tallis.

"You seem much happier," commented the Lady Anne as she straightened after tucking in the corner of the sheet.

The Duchess turned on the spot to smile at her friend. The Lady Jasmine perked up from where she was picking out a hunter green gown that was suitable for the last leg of their journey.

"Did you talk to your husband, Your Grace?" she asked.

"Yes, I did indeed. You were right, my Lady, he really did put my doubts to rest."

Evelyn gave a grin and turned back the bowl. A mischievous smile captured her features as she said, "So, my Lady Jasmine, have you spoken to your precious knight, Thomas Lowe, since we last spoke?"

The Duchess didn't need to turn around to know that the woman had been overcome with a severe blush. She heard the Lady Anne's gasp at the news as she spluttered, "Wh-what?! You have a man? Are you to be betrothed? Who is he? Do I know him? Lowe? Thomas Lowe? I don't think I've heard that name before - perhaps Samuel will know who he is-"

"Stop!"

Anne's voice died at Jasmine's sharp command. Evelyn laid the linen strip down on the side of the bowl. Turning around to face her friends, she gave a soft smile.

"She was going to find out sometime, my Lady. You know our dear Anne, always looking out for anything new."

Jasmine let out a loud sigh and moved to lay the dress she had selected atop the bed covers. Taking in a large breath she answered, "I suppose. We shared a brief conversation last night. When I left you to wait for the Duke, Your Grace, I bumped into him in the hallway." A dreamy look came over the woman's face. Turning to Anne, she continued, "I am not betrothed. I only properly met the man yesterday. You may know him; Thomas is a knight for the King."

The Lady's Anne's eyes grew impossibly wide at the news. "What happened? What ever did you speak about?"

Evie waited patiently for the Lady Jasmine's answer as she too would have asked the same question.

"He said I was beautiful," the Lady beamed, allowing herself to fall into one of the chairs by the clothing trunks with a distant look in her eyes.

Evelyn had never seen the Lady Jasmine with such a dreamy expression on her face. She had seen her sad, upset, happy, laughing and even angry - but never looking like she was finally getting what she wanted. The Lady Anne was a most different story for she was forever daydreaming of the time she spent with her husband, the Lord Samuel.

Anne and Evelyn proceeded to gush over the fact that their friend was on her way to getting everything that she desired.

In between their chatting, the two Ladies helped the Duchess to dress into the outfit that Jasmine had picked out.

When Evie's hair had been braided, the three friends left the room and met the men down in the main room of the inn.

Evelyn noticed the Charles had already arrived and was overseeing the re-packing of the wagons. As soon as he saw her, the Duke made his way over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you ready, my love?"

Evie smiled up at her husband through her lashes and nodded. Charles returned her grin and bent his head down to deliver a sweet kiss to her lips. All of a sudden, the Duchess couldn't wait to reach her new home.

They had been riding for a number of hours and Evelyn had been admiring the scenery as they went. They had passed through a small town full of quaint houses and adorable children. There had been a pang in Evie's heart at the sight of the young ones playing together in the midday Sun. The feeling had subsided when the Duke had taken one look at her and clasped her right hand in his left with a reassuring smile.

The motion soothed the Duchess, making her feel as though everything would be ok.

They had just stopped for the noon meal. It wasn't much - slices of bread with a few cold cuts of ham and pieces of cheese. The break was so the riders could rest as well as the horses. Sometimes it was forgotten how hard a long ride could be on the animals.

Evelyn nibbled on her food to satisfy her hunger until only a crust of one slice of bread remained. She had been left with her Ladies when they had stopped as Charles and the men had set about securing the horses for the time being and searching for a waterway so that they would have a drink to accompany their meal.

Evie left her Ladies seated in the shade of a large tree and slowly ambled her way over to where her horse, Luna, had been tethered. She was munching her way through some grass, but as the Duchess got closer, the mare's head lifted and she shook her mane in a sign of welcome.

Evelyn laid a gentle hand of the horse's nose and began to stroke her in calming motions. Luna leant into her rider's touch trustingly. With a satisfied smile, Evie lifted the bread crust to the animal's mouth and watched as, after a moment, she began to eat away at the food offered.

"Giving away your luncheon?" came the voice that always managed to make her melt a little inside.

The Duchess turned, making sure not to dislodge the bread from the horse's mouth, and gave her husband an indulgent smile.

"She has always been a loyal mare. I thought she deserved a treat for all of the work she has been doing the past couple of days."

Brandon came closer and petted the horse's head. "I wouldn't say that you are too much of a heavy load."

Evelyn's eyes widened and her smile curved into a grin at his words. "Is that so?"

"I would say so." Ensuring that the mare had finished off the bread crust, Charles crossed to stand in front of his wife and placed his hands on her waist. He used his grip to lift her into the air and spun her in a wide circle. Charles' ears were filled with the sounds of his wife's delight.

After a moment, the Duke allowed Evie to land safely back on her feet. "Yes, I would definitely say so."

Evelyn stepped closer into her husband's embrace and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Pressing a kiss to the soft skin, she murmured, "I love you. Thank you for being so patient with me."

Charles merely held her tighter and buried his nose in her blonde locks. "It goes without saying, my heart; I would wait forever for you."

Sighing softly, she said, "I hope you will not have to."

Looking around her, Evie's blue eyes were drawn to the masses of colourful flowers that littered the small clearing they were stood in.

"The flowers are so beautiful, don't you think?"

Brandon hummed his agreement and pressed a kiss to the crown of the Duchess' head. They stood together for a while in contentment, simply taking in the scenery and the comfort they gave each other.

"Should only be a couple more minutes now, Your Grace," said one of the men who was riding beside Charles.

The Duke nodded his head to the rider before turning to grin at his wife. "Are you ready to see your new home, my love?" he asked.

"Yes."

The single word conveyed the longing Evelyn had in her heart to finally begin her new life with her husband, and the new sprig of hope within her that everything would be alright.

Evie's face reflected her husband's happiness as they rode ever closer to the household of the new Duke and Duchess of Suffolk.

In only a matter of moments, Evelyn caught sight of a large brick building - its walls crawling with strands of ivy that had been planted around the house and the windows were dotted with curious faces. The stables were slightly visible from the way that they were approaching and the Duchess could see that they were small, but would fit their horses comfortably.

Her blue gaze greedily drank in the details of the home before her. It was everything that she dreamed it to be and more.

The building itself was not as big as the Palace she had grown up in, but was by no means tiny. It was the perfect size for a family. The thought put a small smile on her face.

As soon as they reached a close enough distance away from the house, two men raced forward to help the Duke and the Duchess from their horses and then take the animals into the stables to rest.

However, before they could reach the newcomers, Charles had already dismounted and had walked to his wife's side. Gently placing his hands on her waist, Brandon lifted Evie from her saddle and brought her in close to his chest.

Looking into her eyes, he said, "I know it's not as much as you are used to, but I hope that you will be proud to call it home."

Evelyn's brows drew together, "What do you mean? This is more than enough! Anywhere that you are is my home."

Charles could hold himself back any longer. Dear Lord, had he tried. Ever since the day they had left Hampton Court, Charles had kept his hands off his wife, - something that he had been sure before marriage that he would never have to do - despite giving her the briefest and most innocent of touches.

He slid one hand to the nape of her neck, the other keeping its position on her waist, and brought his mouth down to hers. For a moment, the Duchess stood unresponsive - if not a little shocked - but, soon she melted into the kiss with her arms slipping around his neck and pushing herself even closer to him.

Their lips moved simultaneously together and when Evie gave a little moan of pleasure, Charles took the opportunity and used his tongue to deepen the kiss further.

All at once, Evelyn had no idea as to why she had asked Charles for some physical space. One touch of his lips against hers and she was just about ready to drag him to their new bedroom.

Brandon was the first to break their contact. He smiled sadly at his wife and bent down so that his mouth was level with her ear. "Do not fear, my wife, I simply couldn't wait any longer without kissing your sweet lips. I shall keep my promise that nothing should happen until you want it to. I know that you are not ready," Evie's eyes drifted closed as a sense of disappointment flowed through her. "Would you like to see your new home?"

The Duchess drew back her shoulders as her Duke pulled away slightly to look her in the eye. She took in a deep breath, she nodded.

* * *

_**Ooooh! They kissed! Yay or Nay? Would you guys like to see a little something with Jasmine/Thomas (kind of developing their relationship) or just for me to focus on Evie/Charles?  
By the way, I made a new cover for this story - you like? I thought it looked a but more sophisticated :D  
Comments/ideas/questions/thoughts are all welcome! Hope you liked it!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Argh! I won't give you some stupid excuse but I've been revising a lot recently. I'll try and make the next few updates regular but I make no promises. Hope 2013 is treating you well. Thanks to:**_

_**flyer813, rsbluevelv, ofthewood, Terra21, tainted-angel21, rae-reader1993, harem143, RandomCelebLover, gilmorefreak23, Mimaligrl2012 for following.  
Terra21, Spidermunkeylove, AuroraMosaic, harem143, RandomCelebLover, foreverwishing, gossipgirl101 for favouriting.  
PrincessofSilence, Charlie Belle, Anne, Benny Jude Road and HermioneandMarcus for reviewing!**_

_**PrincessofSilence -** _Did I get the timing right this time? :D Sorry it took so long! Enjoy.  
_**Charlie Belle -** _Sure thing! :) As such a hopless romantic, I don't think so, but we'll have to see.  
_**Anne -** _So glad that you liked it! That's really sweet of you! Thank you for the good wishes, hope 2013 is good to you!  
_**Benny Jude Road -** _Glad you liked it, here's another one!  
_**HermioneandMarcus -** _Yay, glad you liked it, here's some more :D

_**Enjoy my pretties :D**_

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**Chapter 18;**

It hadn't taken long for Evelyn to be shown around her new home. The rooms were spacious and well decorated - Evie could clearly see certain things that she was sure Charles' mother must have commissioned, (for example, the large family portraits adorning the walls, the delicate seat cushions and lace doilies covering the tops of the wooden sideboards). She had loved everything.

Around an hour and a half after they set off on their tour, Charles steered Evelyn to their bedroom. He opened the door and gestured for her to precede him.

The Duchess stepped inside, her blue eyes taking in everything. She felt the large smile that appeared on her face. The furniture had been positioned in exactly the same way as her own had been back at the Hampton Court Palace. Evie could tell the movement was recent as she could see the marks on the wooden floorboards.

The Duchess turned to her husband to see him stood in the doorway. "You had everything changed around, for me?" she asked, a grin tugging on her lips.

Charles rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and nodded. "Yes. I thought you might like it; that it might make you feel more at home."

Evelyn closed the distance between them and used one hand to cup his cheek. "That was most kind of you, husband. You are truly thoughtful." She leant up on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Charles allowed the touch for a moment before clearing his throat and taking a step back. He had to restrain himself, had to remember that he emotions were still raw and his affection would most likely be unwanted at the given time. He would wait, as he'd promised.

"If you'll excuse me, my love, I have some matters to attend to due to the length of time I was away at Court. You trunks will be brought up to you," Charles pressed a chaste kiss to Evelyn's forehead and turned to leave the room, leaving Evie watching his back dejectedly.

She understood that Charles wanted to give her space and not pressure her into anything that would result in another bout of the horrendous heartbreak she had felt previously - that was something she never thought she'd have in a marriage. But, the Duchess couldn't help but crave the intimate touch of her husband - she ached for him to hold her and longed for him to join them together to drift along the waves of pleasure that he had shown her many times before.

Drawing her shoulders up from their slumped position, Evie vowed to herself that she would try any method possible to get her husband to touch her again.

It hadn't taken long for Evelyn's Ladies to appear at the door, men following with her trunks. Anne and Jasmine cast confused glances at the Duchess when they saw her sat primly on the edge of the large bed, her brow furrowed in thought.

They stayed silent until the remaining men had left. The Lady Jasmine approached and gently laid a hand on Evie's shoulder.

"Is everything alright, Your Grace?" she asked.

The Duchess seemed to jolt out of her cloud of wonderings and looked up at the other woman. "Hmm? Oh, simply planning my next course of actions."

The Ladies shared a strange look. Anne took a few steps closer to the pair and away from the trunk that she had just opened. "What do you mean, Your Grace? Surely you are not planning to leave already."

At Evie's horrified look, the women relaxed slightly. "How absurd! Of course not."

"Well, may we ask what you _are _thinking about, Your Grace?"

Evelyn took in a deep breath through her nose. She told Anne and Jasmine everything, so why should this be any different? They may even have some ideas for her, what with Anne having been married for two summers by now.

"Well, after the horrifying loss of my unborn child, I found that the touch of my husband made me uncomfortable," nods of understanding came from the Duchess' friends.

"Did he disregard your feelings on the matter, Your Grace?" Jasmine inquired softly.

Evie shook her head. "Quite the opposite actually, he has restrained himself from touching me excessively since that night. But, now I find myself aching for him once again." Raising her gaze to meet first Jasmine's, then Anne's, she continued, "I request your help, my Ladies, for I am at a loss of what to do."

Anne moved to sit beside her. "Do not worry, Your Grace, I am most positive that we can come up with something to help you."

And they did. The three women spent the majority of the day - in between unpacking the few belongings that Evie had brought with her - brainstorming ideas as to how to get Charles' attention. The Ladies decided that she should try and hint at what she wanted; after all, it would be a touch improper for the Duchess of Suffolk to be shouting from the bell tower of the nearest monastery that she craved the feel of her husband.

They were only interrupted when there was a short knock of the door of the bedchamber. Jasmine and Anne turned back to ensuring that none of Evelyn's dresses had wrinkled while Evie herself stood and faced the door.

She allowed the smile to show on her face at the sight of her husband waiting at the threshold, one hand hidden behind his back.

"Good afternoon wife," he said, "I trust your unpacking is going well," Evie nodded and Charles continued, "I- erm..." he looked down to his left shoulder where he seemed to suddenly remember that he was holding something. Drawing his arm from behind his back, Brandon produced a colourful bunch of flowers; Evie noticed that they were the same kinds that they had passed on the way to their home.

"These are for you," Evelyn's baby blues softened and she barely heard the coos from her Ladies in the background.

"I sent a man back to pick some for you - I remember you said you liked them,"

Evie closed the distance between them and flung her arms around his neck. They met with a flurry of kisses. The pair only broke apart after hearing a soft cough.

"They are breathtaking," she whispered, her fingers running delicately across the bright colours of the petals. Something caught her gaze from the corner of her eye. Turning slightly, she saw the Lady Anne give her a meaningful look.

With resolution, she turned back to Charles and leant up to whisper into his ear.

"Perhaps I should thank you later, my husband." The heated look in her eyes and the way her thick lashes gently fanned the tops of her cheeks left no room for misunderstanding.

The Duchess felt a rush of feminine pleasure when Charles sucked in a deep breath and gulped. "I do not think that that would be best, my love." He pressed the bouquet into her palm and lightly stroked the back of her hand. "Please do not rush yourself for me."

With a chaste kiss to her forehead, Charles nodded to her Ladies and left the room. Evelyn's shoulders slumped as she sighed. She felt the Lady Jasmine's palm rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Do not fear, Your Grace, everything will work out."

Evelyn had now been living with Charles for a matter of weeks - and still they had yet to become intimate. The frustration seemed to be getting to her as a few of her Ladies had been slightly timid when attending to her.

With the help of her dear friends, she had tried everything. Hinting, talking to her Ladies about it in front of her husband, mentioning children in their conversations, even practically throwing herself at him. None of it seemed to work.

The Duchess was sitting in the houses' library, a book in her lap. The story that she was reading spoke of love so exciting that the characters could barely contain themselves around each other. She was unsure of where the book had come from - it was not something that was usually read - but it made her long for the time before the dreadful miscarriage when Charles seemed enamored with her.

Her musings were interrupted when the Lady Anne pushed open the door with her hip, balancing a small tray in her hands. She set the tray onto the table beside the chair that the Duchess sat in.

"I thought that you might enjoy a snack, Your Grace."

"Thank you, my Lady," Evie replied with a tight smile.

Huffing out a breath, Anne perched on the matching chair near to Evelyn. "Your Grace, you and your husband have been most irritable of late. All I have heard from him is grumbling for the past few weeks. We need to rectify your predicament and I think I have an idea."

Charles was seated at the head of the main table in the Hall, waiting for his wife so that they could begin the evening meal. He had tried to stay away from her as of late as he wasn't certain how much longer his self-control would last.

The Duke turned his head to make short conversation with one of the men. They spoke about nothing important as his mind was on other matters.

The lull of chatter in the Hall ground to a halt and Charles' brow creased in confusion. What would have made so many people become silent so abruptly? He noticed that they all looked to the stairwell so directed his blue gaze the same way; and the sight almost stopped his heart.

His wife was approaching at a sedate pace, two Ladies on either side. But that wasn't what had everyone captivated.

Her blonde tresses cascaded gracefully down her back, her blue eyes were wide and alluring and the neckline of the deep red dress she wore made Charles harden in his breeches. She walked with the gracefulness of a Court dancer and Brandon couldn't help but watch the subtle way her hips swayed from side to side.

Evelyn reached her husband's side and he rose to pull the chair out for her to sit on. She smiled demurely at him. Evie didn't say a lot but felt her cheeks colour as she could see how she affected her husband.

Anne had come up with the idea that she should show Charles just what he was missing. The Lady had managed to dig around in Evie's trunks to find a more revealing dress than she usually wore. The Duchess couldn't help but feel a little exposed, but the expression on Charles' face more than made up for it. She felt beautiful, wanted.

When the staff had piled dish upon dish on the table tops, everyone began to help themselves. Charles leant towards his wife and murmured into her ear, "You are really testing my restraint,"

Evie felt her breathing excellerate slightly at the husky tone of his voice. "I am sure I do not know what you mean, my husband."

He gave a deep laugh. "Oh, my love, I think you most certainly do."

Charles took her right hand and urged her to rest it in his lap. Evelyn gave a quiet gasp when she felt his hardness. "I tell you now, wife, do not test me."

Evie turned her head towards him so that their noses touched lightly. "This is no test, my love, I find myself aching for you."

Brandon was momentarily stunned at the boldness his wife seemed to possess. "Are you telling me that you are ready?"

"Losing our child will forever weigh on my heart, but that is no reason to drive a space between us. I love you Charles," she raised her other hand to stroke his cheek, "and I need to show you."

He pressed a heated kiss to her lips and the noise of his chair scraping back from the table caused the conversation in the room to stop once more. Holding his hand out to Evelyn, he said, "I hope you're not hungry."

Evie bit her lower lip as she grinned and shook her head. Placing her hand in Charles' larger one, he helped her up and swung her into his muscled arms. She laughed breathlessly as he rushed her up the stairs, not stopping or speaking until they reached their bedroom.

Charles let her down at the foot of the bed and looked into her eyes with a passionate gleam in his own gaze. He pressed soft kisses to her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her forehead, her eyelids and finally her mouth.

"Dear Lord, I missed this; I missed you," he muttered as he peppered a trail of kisses down the column of her neck and around the neckline of her dress. Evie's breath hitched at his movements and her hands reached out to clasp the back of his head as her eyelids fluttered closed.

Charles tugged on the laces of her dress until they came loose and the garment started to slip down her arms. He took her hands so he could fully remove her dress. Evie groaned at the loss of contact and her husband grinned.

After the dress was fully off, Charles urged her hands to his chest where her eyes opened and she began to undo the fastenings of his doublet. When it was finally removed, he shucked it off and bent to lift his wife up by her thighs. He pressed his shaft against her core and they both moaned at the contact. Charles laid her down on the bed and untied the strings of her shift and slowly pulled it down her legs, revealing her to his observation.

Instead of shying away, Evie slipped her hands across Charles' broad chest, marveling at the feel of his muscles against her palms. He shrugged out of his breeches, hose and linen underwear. He crawled onto the bed and nestled in between his wife's legs.

Charles lowered one hand to test her entrance, causing moisture to trickle over his fingers. Evie's hand clutched at his shoulders, her nails digging in slightly.

Nuzzling his nose against hers, Charles looked deeply into her eyes and pushed himself into her welcoming heat. Their hot breath mingled as they pressed forever closer and felt their previous frustration ebb away.

* * *

_**Oooooh! Interesting, huh? Thoughts/feelings/ideas/questions let me know! Only a couple more chapters to go. Hope you guys liked it! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys! My exam season is taking a lot longer than I expected and have been spending most of my free time revising. I wanted to post this chapter today as I won't have any time to over the weekend and I have an exam tomorrow. I'm so sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to:**_

_**Finsi Potter, Goddess of Roses, Jem1596, AngelLoverrrr, .92, taylorxoxirene, randomtastic7, Fatima712, Beebopalula, TWD, babydake93, dandani, lili316, xxxRena, trustbroccoli23, TinyRainbowGuards, runawaycherry93 and JTellersOldLady for following.  
Goddess of Roses, VintageViolet91, Perdita, babydake93, lili316, HelzLckyAngl, trustbroccoli23, Mmaallee, runawaycherry23 and JTellersOldLady for favouriting.  
PrincessofSilence, HermioneandMarcus, Anne, Benny Jude Road, Charlie Belle, Guest, KrissyAnna and Goddess of Roses, Brea and dandani for reviewing!**_

_**PrincessofSilence -** _How about this time? Hope you enjoyed your nap :D This is the last official chapter so I hope you enjoy it. I'm doing well thank you, hope you're the same!  
_**HermioneandMarcus -** _Glad you liked it and here's the next one!  
_**Anne -** _It makes me so happy that you like my writing style. Thank you so much, you're so kind! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_**Benny Jude Road -** _Ahaa! I know what you mean; I was getting frustrated with him too :D Not too much drama but a little :) Enjoy!  
_**Charlie Belle -** _So sorry about all of the waiting in between chapters - hope it pays off. Glad you liked Evie's teasing ;D  
_**Guest -** _This is the last chapter but we have an epilogue afterwards and then it's all done. I've given you a taste but not too much. Check out my note at the end?  
_**KrissyAnna -** _Ahaa! You're wishes may just be answered! Enjoy.  
_**Goddess of Roses -** _I have a couple things planned for the epilogue so I'll try to answer some of your questions. I'd prefer to end the story at this point as my updates are irregular enough already but check out my note at the end and let me know what you think.  
**_Brea -_**Thanks for your review. I have a feeling you'll like this chapter :D Sorry about the angst :')  
_**dandani -** _So glad you liked it and sorry for the delay! *hugs :D

**_Really hope you like this one..._**

* * *

_**Taming the Unfaithful Husband**_

_Charles Brandon/OC  
No copyright infringement intended_

* * *

**Chapter 19;**

Evelyn awoke from her slumber as muted sunlight drifted over her closed eyes. She made a sound of protest and snuggled deeper under the bedcovers. Evie felt a pair of arms tighten around her and she wasn't surprised to find her husband curled around her in a protective embrace. Her mind flitted over the events of the past few months. She and Charles had spent a lot of time together; taking walks about the gardens, discussing their upbringings and, of course, getting to know each other's needs and wants in another area of their marriage. It had been bliss.

The Duchess could see that her husband was still deep in the clutches of slumber and she couldn't bear to wake him. She raised her chin so she could see Charles' face. He still had the sharp, handsome features that made her breath catch and Evelyn knew that under the closed lids, his shining blue gaze was enough to send heat pooling in her lower stomach with just one look; his dark brown hair was a little longer compared to when they had wed and Evie found that when smoothing her fingers through the strands, it was as soft as it looked.

Evelyn didn't know how long she lay there, wrapped in Charles' arms while admiring his features, but soon she felt him begin to stir. He blinked sleepily and wrinkled his nose in a way that Evie found adorable. Charles shifted slightly before allowing his mouth to stretch into a grin.

"This seems a little familiar, my love," he laughed softly, referring to a time before they had married.

Evie flushed pink at the accusation and replied, "Can a woman not admire her husband?"

"Of course she can, it is most flattering," Charles delivered a swift kiss to the tip of her nose.

Evelyn elbowed him in the chest lightly in reprimand. Charles pressed another kiss to her forehead whilst gathering her closer still.

"My apologies, my wife. Have you put any though as to what you would like to do today?" he asked.

The Duchess shook her head. "I'm afraid not,"

"No matter," Charles grinned as he slid one palm from her back down to cup her bottom while the other made its way over the curve of her hip to massage one breast. "I am positive I can think of something to occupy our time."

The pair's giggles filled the room as they met for a toe tingling kiss. The Duke and the Duchess lost themselves in each other for a few moments before they were interrupted by a quiet knock on the bedroom door.

Sitting up and hauling his wife practically atop his lap, Charles called out for their visitor to enter.

The Lady Jasmine opened the door with a click and curtsied politely. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but a royal messenger has arrived with a letter for you from the King."

Evie noticed the envelope in her Lady's hand at the same time that Charles beckoned her forward.

"My thanks, my Lady. If you could leave it with us, we will conjure up a reply soon."

Jasmine deposited the letter beside the couple before making her way back through the door and closed it behind her.

Evelyn watched quietly, snuggled into Charles' side, as he opened up and read the letter. After a moment of his intelligent blue eyes scanning the page, he let out something between a sigh and a laugh.

"It seems as though your brother, His Majesty, has found himself a new wife."

"Within the year?" she asked and her husband nodded. Evie's brows drew together as she leaned in closer to get a better view of the parchment. "Poor Catherine," she sighed, drawing her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Poor Henry," Charles replied, eyebrows slightly raised. Evelyn turned to him with questioning eyes. "Who would want two wives?"

Evie's baby blues widened as she took in his words. She relaxed when Charles looked down at her to deliver a cheeky wink. She gave a short laugh before nudging his chest with her elbow.

"You know I joke with you, my love." he smiled, pressing a kiss to the crown of her blonde head. "But it seems we have a trip to make. Henry wishes for us to meet his new bride."

Evelyn nodded sagely, her mind on other things; like how the seventeen year old Mary was fairing with a new stepmother and whether Catherine was in the best of health after her divorce. After receiving another soft kiss from her husband, Evie moved over to the edge of the large bed and moved swiftly to her feet.

The wave of nausea that rolled through her had her staggering to hold onto the bedpost. It made her head go light and her stomach feel queasy. Before she knew it, Charles had made his way round the bed to catch his wife by the elbows and ensure her safety. He urged her to sit back on the bed while he crouched in front of her.

"Is everything alright, my sweet?" he inquired, tenderly raising one hand to trace her cheekbone before moving to cup her jaw.

Evelyn blinked a few times before replying. "Stood up too fast, I expect. Nothing to worry about, my love." she smiled, leaning into his touch.

Evelyn's Ladies had packed the bare minimum of what she would need during their short visit back to Court. The Duke hadn't wanted to remain at Court for too long as he had found that he quite liked living in his own home with his wife.

The trip from their home in Suffolk to Hampton Court had taken the usual amount of time including the stop halfway through at the same inn they had slept at on Evie's first journey to Suffolk.

The journey itself had been average with no rogues or thieves encountered on the way, however, Evelyn had had to keep herself in check a few times after being hit with several dizzy spells. Not wanting to alert her husband and be sent back home, she had kept it to herself and ensured that she kept a tight grip on Luna's reigns and sucked in a lungful of fresh air to clear her head.

When they arrived at Court, Henry's men were already waiting to take their horses and escort the Duke and Duchess - along with their belongings and the remainder of their small travelling party - inside the building. They were informed that they would be joining King and his new wife for lunch.

Charles held his arm out for his wife and held her hand gently when she placed it in the crook of his elbow.

"Did you enjoy the trip, my love? You were awfully quiet." he questioned, looking at his wife with soft eyes.

Evelyn forced a smile and hoped that it looked natural. "Yes, my husband. I was simply excited to meet my new sister in law."

The Duke seemed satisfied with her answer as he flashed her a smile and they continued down the hallway towards the King's quarters where they would be taking their meal.

Upon reaching the correct door, two guards nodded respectfully in their direction, clearly recognising the King's sister and her husband, and opened the double wooden doors to announce their arrival.

When the barrier was removed, Evelyn could see her elder brother wrapped in the embrace of his new wife, a grin clear on his face. Although she had taken to Catherine and had genuinely felt like the older woman was a extra sister, Evie could not deny that in the moment, the Queen-to-be seemed to make her brother happy; something that the Duchess felt was very important.

Henry stood as soon as he noticed his guests and after a quick pat of the back for his oldest and dearest friend, the King swept his little sister up into a hug. Evie couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of her throat at the action. Drawing back from the embrace, Henry took Evelyn's face between his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"How I have missed you, my sister."

Evie grinned and squeezed her brother's forearms in a loving gesture before replying. "As I have missed you. Although, it seems that you found something to keep you busy." She cast a glance over Henry's shoulder to where his bride had risen from her chair.

The King chuckled and withdrew to make his way over to his wife. "Evelyn, I would very much like you to meet my wife, the Lady Anne."

As the woman had not yet been coronated, she held out her hand for the Duchess and sank into a curtsey. "It is lovely to meet you, Your Grace. I have heard so much about you and do hope that we can become friends."

Evelyn smiled softly at the woman's greeting. She could not dispute Anne's beauty or the way she held herself with such dignity. "It is wonderful to make your acquaintance, my Lady. But please, stand. You are to be the Queen of England; the floor is no place for a Queen."

Anne rose and offered a smile to her new sister-in-law. After the remainder of the introductions had been dealt with, the four sat around a large table, laden with food. They made appropriate conversation as servants of the King made their way around the table offering various dishes to the monarch and his guests.

When Evie was approached with a platter of pork slices, her stomach began to protest as soon as the smell reached her nose. Gulping in a breath, she gestured for the man to come closer. Leaning back slightly in her chair, she whispered, "Please take that as far away from me as possible and keep it there." She smiled in his general direction before turning back to the table.

The servant looked confused at her request at first but, just as he had been taught, he removed the platter from the Duchess' immediate vicinity to which she was grateful.

"Is everything alright, my dear sister?" Henry asked, eyebrows raised.

Evelyn forced a smile and nodded. "I just did not feel like pork this day, nothing to worry about."

Henry seemed satisfied with her reasoning and returned to his plate. Charles, however, looked searchingly at his wife, convinced that something was wrong. What with her dizzy spell, sudden quietness and now the refusal of pork, - one of her favourite foods - the Duke was sure that there was something out of the ordinary going on with his wife.

The remainder of the meal passed without a hitch and Evie found herself beginning to like her new sister. They had talked about her life before coming to Court and Anne had asked the Duchess a few polite questions about her own marriage.

Evie sipped on her mead as she listened to the conversation taking place between her brother and her husband. They laughed heartily and she couldn't stop the smile that stretched her own lips.

It seemed to come on at once. One minute she was sitting comfortably in her chair, the next she was clutching her stomach as the intense urge to empty its contents gripped her. Evelyn clamped her lips together as though it would help.

Thankfully, the Lady Anne seemed to notice the Duchess' discomfort and leant over the table to touch her arm. "Is everything alright, Your Grace?"

Evie's blue eyes were wide and desperate as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. She shook her head mutely. Anne beckoned a woman from the many servants that bordered the walls of the room and murmured something to the other woman. Before she really knew what was happening, Evie was being led from the room, a soothing hand rubbing circles on her back. Soon, Evelyn was faced with a chamber pot and the maid gently held her blonde tresses back from her face.

She removed her hand from her face and allowed her body to take over. Evie vomited up the fine lunch she had just consumed and then stood back. She was given a clean cloth to wipe her mouth and drink of clean water to take away the foul taste. The maid rearranged the Duchess' hair before speaking.

"Do not worry, Your Grace, for this stage should pass within a few months."

"What stage?" Evie asked, eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"The morning sickness, of course, Your Grace."

Evelyn gave a disbelieving laugh. "But that would imply that I was pregnant."

The woman gave her a kind smile. "Yes, Your Grace. Have you been experiencing dizzy spells?" at Evie's nod, she continued, "And I saw how you waved the pork slices away."

Evelyn's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't be pregnant again. It was much too soon. Wasn't it?

"I need to sit down."

Evelyn didn't know exactly how long she sat perched on the edge of the chair the older woman had helped her into. The maid had left after a few moments murmuring something about informing the others that she was well. Evie's mind was preoccupied with thoughts about whether this pregnancy would result in the same heartbreak as the last one. She didn't think she could handle that; not again.

Looking down, Evie rested a hand on her still flat belly and used her thumb to draw small circles on the soft fabric of her pale green dress. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it look more like her or Charles?

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a soft knock on the open door. Evelyn raised her head to see Charles clutching at the door frame, worry evident in his blue gaze. At the sight of him, small tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

Rushing into the room, the Duke dropped to his knees before his wife. Raising one hand, Charles used his calloused palm to carefully wipe away the tear tracks from Evie's face; his eyes silently begging her to tell him what had driven her to tears.

"I am with child."

The room was silent for a number of heartbeats before Charles let out a relived breath. "That's wonderful news, my love!" he exclaimed, cupping her cheeks in both hands.

Evie drew in a shaky breath. "But- what about if I-"

Fresh tears began to flow from her eyes at the thought. Charles inched closer and leant forward to rest his forehead on hers. Nuzzling their noses together, he said, "My sweet, you cannot allow yourself to think about that. Becoming stressed is not good for the babe, surely. Things will be different this time for I am here and we shall be in this together."

Evelyn closed her eyes and allowed his words to calm her. Opening her eyes once more, she met her husband's gaze and saw the happiness and hope captured there at the prospect of becoming a father.

Taking one of her large hands in hers, they shared a smile. "Together?" she inquired.

"Together."

* * *

_**Awrh! Aren't they adorable? So you may have seen above that this is the last full chapter before the epilogue. Sorry that not much goes on but I wanted to focus on the prospect of a baby.**_

_**As for those of you who want to see more, I'm thinking of doing a couple of one shots/deleted scenes if that sounds interesting for you guys? If so, send me a PM letting me know what scenes you would like to see. They can involve Charles/Evie, Henry/Anne, Henry/Jane, Henry/Catherine, Evie/Mary, Lady Anne/Lord Samuel, Lady Jasmine/Thomas Lowe - whatever you would want to read about.**_

_**Any comments/questions/thoughts/ideas about this chapter, message me; I would love to hear from you. I really want this story to reach 100 reviews by the ending of the epilogue if we could?  
Hope you're all well!**_


End file.
